Le Larmithon
by Rababaz
Summary: "Le Larmithon : comment réunir deux âmes sœurs ennemis en trois étapes faciles!" Voldemort se détourna du livre et lança un regard au vieux Dumbledore en se frottant joyeusement les mains -Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année...
1. Prologue

**Hello peuple de fanfic! **

**Rababaz est dans la place! **

**Alors-alors, je préviens tout de suite que si vous cherchez une fic sérieuse avec des pleurs, des cries déchirants et un énorme combat entre la passion et la violence; vous n'êtes pas à la bonne place! Je décrirais ma fic comme assez légère. Avec un Drago un peu plus niais que d'habitude et un Voldemort absolument pas réaliste! Haha!**

**Mon prologue est assez court, mais vous allez voir que mes autres chapitres sont au contraire trop longs, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer ça quand même!**

**En tout cas, je vous laisse à votre lecture! :)**

**Ah j'oubliais; les personnages et le décor ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, J.K Rowling et blablabla!**

**Le Larmithon**

**Prologue**

Encore une fois, dans l'histoire de la vieille école de Poudlard, l'année à venir allait être des plus spectaculaires. Oui, cette année promettait d'être divertissante. De la forêt interdite, les animaux à proximité pouvaient encore jouir, durant quelques heures, de la tranquillité et l'apaisement des lieux. Mais ce paradis serait bientôt chamboulé par la venue d'une centaine d'élèves en uniforme fraîchement revenu de vacances donc, pour ainsi dire, excités à souhait. Derrière une porte cachée du haut d'une gargouille, un homme était assis sur l'énorme fauteuil en velours rouge du directeur et attendait avec patience l'arrivée du Poudlard Express en regardant la vue de ce bel été. Mais, contrairement aux années précédentes, l'individu posé confortablement sur cette chaise n'était pas avancé en âge et n'abordait pas une longue barbe argentée ou des lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Celui-ci avait plutôt une tête rasée, des joues creuses, des yeux en fentes, tous traits agencés semblables à un visage de serpent. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration, se retourna pour se mettre face à son bureau et eut un violent frisson de plaisir avant de déclarer au serviteur près de lui :

- Et voilà mon cher Lucius. Ce fut un travail acharné, mais nous avons enfin réussi! Poudlard est à nous!

L'homme au visage de serpent fit une petite danse de la victoire assise sous les regards amusés de ses partisans du Mal. Partisans, d'ailleurs, qui avaient bien de la difficulté à suivre la chronologie mentale assez illogique de leur Maître.

Parce que…le plan de départ n'était pas _vraiment_ de se retrouver dans une école en ce moment en attendant des étudiants boutonneux.

-Effectivement, nous nous sommes approprié Poudlard, commença Bellatrix Lestrange en s'avançant vers le bureau, mais je ne suis pas certaine de vous suivre. Je veux dire, nous avons appris qu'autant les sangs purs, que les sangs mêlés ou les sangs de bourbes revenaient à l'école. Que cela peut-il bien signifier mon Maître? Où nous mène notre quête?

Les autres Mangemorts présent dans la pièce, Dolohov, Greyback, les Carrow, Lucius, et Yaxley, se jetèrent un regard entendu. Ils devaient bien se l'avouer, ils pensaient tous comme cette autre folle de Bellatrix; cette histoire ne rimait à rien. Ne devraient-ils pas être en train de parcourir le monde et de propager leur règne et leur terreur? Au lieu d'être dans cette stupide école? À quoi jouait Voldemort? Personne n'avait vraiment eu le cran de questionner le Maître à ce sujet. Mais chacun espérait secrètement qu'un autre abruti oserait le faire. Et cet abruti s'était révélé être Lestrange. Eh bien! Si elle devait subir les foudres du Maître, personne n'en serait peiné!

Les partisans du mal virent, à leur grand étonnement, le Seigneur des ténèbres sembler mal à l'aise devant la question de Bellatrix.

-Heu… notre quête? répondit le nouveau directeur de l'établissement en se tortillant maladroitement les mains. Je l'arrête, disons, temporairement…

-QUOI? hurlèrent plusieurs Mangemorts à l'unisson.

-Enfin…, j'ai déjà presque tout ce dont je désirais! essaya de se justifier l'homme au visage de Serpent. J'ai le contrôle total du Ministère de la Magie et de cette école…Ne reste plus qu'à faire abstraction du côté Harry Potter et cette histoire de sang…

Les Carrow, Bellatrix, Lucius et Yaxley eurent l'impression d'avoir été aspergés par un sceau d'eau glacée. Est-ce que… le Maître avait vraiment dit ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il avait dit? Pour être sincère, ils s'attendaient, ou du moins, espéraient secrètement, que leur maître leur dévoilerait un plan aussi farfelu que cruel, et que leur attente dans cette école ne ferait que partie de ce plan diabolique, mais non.

Le silence se fit. Chacun compta jusqu'à dix, avec le grand espoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres abandonnerait cet air piteux, se redresserait et s'écrierait à la petite assemblée « haha! Je vous ai bien eu! Vous devriez voir vos têtes! ». Mais rien de tel.

Bizarrement, Dolohov et Greyback ne semblèrent pas plus étonnés que ça. Lucius leur jeta un coup d'œil, se demandant si les deux savaient la raison de ce bouleversement radical. Il pencha un instant à l'idée de leur poser la question, mais changea d'avis et se retourna vers le principal concerné.

-Maître… nous voudrions comprendre… Que s'est-il passé?

-Eh bien…

Cet été, notre cher Voldemort avait fait un bien mauvais rêve qui lui avait rongé l'esprit durant des semaines et des semaines; lors d'une bataille à Poudlard, le pauvre se faisait littéralement tuer par son propre sort. Et tout ça, devant devinez qui? Son plus fidèle et tendre ami, Harry Potter. Au début, il ne s'en était pas trop préoccupé. Lui, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, se donner sa propre mort! Il y avait de quoi en rire! Mais le rêve était revenu en répétition. Toujours le même, de plus en plus détaillé. Anxieux, il avait fait appel à des voyantes professionnelles sous l'œil sévère de deux de ses plus fidèles serviteurs : Dolohov et Greyback. Par malheur pour ces pauvres femmes qui avaient été contraintes d'accepter de lui prédire son avenir (qui refusait de suivre un homme vous tenant par le pied du haut d'une falaise?), le fameux rêve de Voldemort avait été confirmé.

-Tout d'abord, je ne les croyais pas! Mais après la cinquième, j'avoue avoir commencé à douter quelque peu…

Un autre silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle à la suite de ce récit. Voldemort continuait de se tordre les doigts, gêné. Yaxley et les Carrow ne semblaient pas pouvoir sortirent de leur étonnement et restèrent figés de longues secondes. Bellatrix, elle, s'assit, secouée par la nouvelle. Seuls Dolohov et Greyback avaient un visage calme et serein, vu qu'ils connaissaient déjà le fond de cette histoire.

Le silence dura longtemps. Après bien des minutes, Lucius, les Carrow et Yaxley eurent finalement l'air d'être capables de digérer la nouvelle.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait des voyantes? questionna Lucius froissé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de cette histoire avant ces deux idiots de Dolohov et Greyback.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sursauta légèrement à la question qui le sortit brusquement de sa léthargie. Les yeux hagards qu'afficha le maître durent forcer Lucius à reposer sa question. Dès qu'il l'a comprise, le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un regain d'énergie au souvenir de ses massacres.

-J'ai tué les quatre premières par pure insatisfaction de réponse. Ensuite…heu…je pense qu'elles ont toutes eu le même sort…

Voldemort se frotta distraitement le menton en réfléchissant.

-Ah non… non je pense que la quatrième n'a eu que les membres coupés ou un truc du genre…

-Celle sur Victoria street? demanda Dolohov

-Ouai

-Non, celle-là non plus, vous n'avez pas pu résister.

-Ah, dommage…au moins, la cinquième a eu la vie sauve, non?

-Pas plus, répondis encore Dolohov

-Comment ça?

-Cette fois-ci, au lieu d'être furieux d'entendre des « insanités », vous l'étiez d'entendre la « vérité ». Résultat…

-Il faudrait que je révise mes manières…

Bien que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle, Bellatrix ruminait dans son coin des pensées noires. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire! Tous ces combats menés pour rien! Au lieu de quoi, ils allaient enseigner à des élèves minables! Et ils restaient là à rien faire! Où étaient donc les protestations, la révolte, les injures? Contrairement à tous les autres imbéciles, elle y croyait vraiment à la supériorité des sangs purs, bon sang! Elle pensait avoir affaire à un vrai leader, mais ce Voldemort à la noix n'était qu'un trouillard!

Hors d'elle, elle se leva et s'écria;

-Et vous ne dites rien!

Les Mangemorts présents dans le bureau la regardèrent, surpris.

-Dire quoi? demanda Lucius

-Où sont donc passés vos principes?

-Écoute Bellatrix, tenta de la rassurer Lucius, nous les conservons. Les sangs purs seront toujours supérieurs, cependant, nous ne serons pas obligés de tuer les autres, tu comprends? Tu as entendu toutes ces prédictions? Si nous continuons, nous perdrons. Nous tenons, comment dire, à nos _fesses_!

Bellatrix le fixa étonnée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cette conduite de la part de Lucius.

Lucius? Celui qui était l'un des premiers à applaudir quand on torturait une victime? Qui était toujours volontaire pour corrompre un ministère ou une entreprise pour qu'ils soient sous la gouverne de son maître? Qui se dévouait corps et âme aux recherches de l'autre imbécile à la cicatrice? Voilà qu'il abandonnait, comme ça, trop soucieux de la sécurité de son énorme séant, comme il le disait si bien! Par chance, il y avait d'autres Mangemorts dans la pièce qui devaient penser comme elle, non? Sûrement!

Elle sortit sa baguette et prit une position de combat.

-Bien, ce sera nous tous contre le Maître et Lucius! Attaquons, Partisans de la Vérité! encouragea Bellatrix.

Voldemort dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire en ne voyant aucun des « Partisans de la Vérité » bouger d'un pouce. Il laissa alors tomber un léger « oups » lorsqu'il lança _malencontreusement _un sortilège de mort en direction de la femme. Celle-ci produisit un bruit sourd en retombant raide comme une planche sur le sol. Voldemort fit un joli sourire innocent à Dolohov qui le regarda d'un œil sévère :

-Maître, je pensais que vous cessiez de tuer!

Une légère moue apparue sur le visage de serpent du Maître au souvenir de sa promesse; voire, abandonner son passe-temps favori.

-Ok, ok c'était la dernière! concéda-t-il.

Dolohov acquiesça, mais ne remarqua pas les doigts étroitement croisés derrière le dos du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**ATTENTION! Ne cliquez sur aucun bouton! Je sais que plusieurs, en voyant les messages en gras, sortent de la page ou passent au prochain chapitre (en tout cas, moi je le faisais), mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire en premier!**

**Bien, maintenant que celle de ce chapitre est finie, il faut que je vous raconte **_**mon**_** histoire.**

**Il était une fois, une jeune fille nommée Rababaz qui écrivait pour la première fois une fiction sur son couple favori; Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Cependant, elle n'arrêtait pas d'angoisser en se rongeant les ongles; est-ce que ses lecteurs allaient aimer son histoire ou non? Toutes les nuits, elle ne pouvait dormir, car cette question la tourmentait jusqu'à la rendre dingue.**

**Que pouvait-elle faire? Que pouvait-elle faire?**

**Puis, soudain, elle trouva.**

**Il suffisait simplement que ses lecteurs lui écrivent une petite review! Oui! C'était ça la solution! C'était ça!**

**Donc, chers lecteurs, vous n'allez pas laisser Rababaz à ce triste sort, n'est-ce pas? Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas faire ça! Il faut lui venir en aide!**

**Même si vous êtes trop paresseux, écrivez juste un « b » pour bien ou un « n » pour naze… ou encore un « b » pour « bof » (mais étant donné que le « bien » et le « bof » on la même lettre, je prendrai tous les « b » pour des « biens » haha!). **

**À la semaine prochaine!**

**Rababaz ;)**


	2. En train

******Il y avait des mots et des espaces qui manquaient donc je l'ai ai rajoutés! Désolée, pour les personnes qui croyaient que c'était un nouveau chapitre :P*** **

**C****oucou!**

**Alors, je vais commencer par remercier,** **Chatte590****,**** Fan-granger****,**** Katherina.S****,**** Aurelle****,**** amandine****,****Mia Granger-Malfoy****, ****H223****, Al,****Krimlin****, et moi-même (pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué, c'est une longue-longue-longue histoire, donc on ne se pose pas de question! Pour ceux qui non rien vu, on oubli cette parenthèse!)**

**Bref, je voulais vous dire que… JE VOUS AIME! Oui-oui, c'est vrai! Vous êtes les premiers à avoir commenté ma première fic à vie! Et lorsque je serai multimillionnaire en raison de mes nombreux romans à succès et d'un mari dans la mafia, et que les journalistes me demanderont « mais qui vous à donc encouragé dans votre écriture? » moi je répondrai « ce fut Fan-Granger, Katherina S, Aurelle, H223, Mia Granger-Malfoy et Krimlin qui m'ont écrit des reviews sur ma première fiction d'Harry Potter…Car eux.. ils étaient là. » Et là, le monde entier viendra lire vos fictions d'Hermione et de Drago sur fanfiction.**

**Scénario tout à fait réaliste prévu dans un avenir proche.**

**Ok, je pense que je parle trop donc une dernière chose! Je sais que j'avais dit que mes chapitres seraient trop longs alors j'ai coupé celui-ci! J'espère, par contre, que ça ne sera pas trop court!**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>-Pansy?<p>

La jeune fille sursauta dangereusement et se plaça d'instinct devant la porte du compartiment qu'elle observait en cachette depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il n'y avait pourtant personne dans le couloir quelques instants plus tôt!

Mais bon, il fallait s'y attendre, dans un train comprenant un si étroit couloir, plusieurs pouvaient sortir à tout moment et seraient bien aveugles s'ils ne la remarquaient pas!

Un grand garçon noir se tenait devant elle et l'observait de petits yeux accusateurs. Une simple, mais belle robe verte de sorciers retombait sur ses épaules carrées et ses longs bras musclés. Bras, d'ailleurs, qui se posèrent sur les hanches du jeune homme à l'attente d'une explication de la part de sa meilleure amie.

-Blaise? Mais… je ne fais rien…j'avais juste… en fait c'est que…Woo! On se calme! Tu m'accuses pour rien là! se défendit Pansy avec fougue.

-Je n'avais encore rien dit, ma pauvre. T'es barge, répondit Blaise

-Ah…

-Mais maintenant…tu viens d'éveiller ma curiosité. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais_?

-Rien je te dis!

-Tiens donc! C'est fou ce que tu es crédible là!

C'est alors que le garçon noir vit devant quoi elle se tenait, tel un voleur protégeant son butin.

La porte du compartiment devant laquelle ils étaient avait les rideaux complètement fermés dont le tissu était agrémenté de trous et de fentes.

Et, vu la position dans laquelle il avait aperçu son amie, soit; le nez et le front collé contre la vitre ainsi qu'un œil fermé, elle était mieux de ne pas venir lui dire qu'elle examinait de plus près le tissu du rideau!

Ce qui veut dire qu'elle épiait, la jolie Serpentard…

Pansy se maudit intérieurement en analysant cette scène de déjà-vu. Combien de fois avait-elle été dans une position semblable parce qu'elle tentait de cacher quelque chose et que Blaise la regardait sévèrement sachant les intentions (normalement mauvaises) de la jeune fille?

Trop souvent.

Non… tout le temps.

-Écoute, je ne fais rien du t…commença la Serpentard

- Ouai c'est ça! Maintenant, pousse-toi, ma petite Pansy, je veux voir quel est le malheureux garçon dont tu violes la pauvre intimité, pendant qu'il se…change, je présume?

Pansy pinça les lèvres; Zut.

-Heu…Non! Tu dis n'importe quoi! Je ne regarde personne! balbutia la fille.

-Tu es nulle pour mentir, allez dégage!

Blaise tenta d'esquiver Pansy pour observer par l'une des petites fentes le fameux garçon espionné. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'entrevoir, Pansy bloquait la vue de son bras, son dos ou de sa tête. Énervé, Blaise faillit taper du pied lorsqu'il eut une idée :

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'abandonne! mentit-il.

Le garçon savait que Pansy ne le croirait pas, mais là n'était pas le but du stratagème. Comme espéré, Pansy le regarda suspecte, n'avalant pas le moindre mot de son ami. Cependant, lorsque la jeune fille soupçonnait quelqu'un de mentir, elle avait pour habitude de s'approcher de la personne en question et de la pointer du doigt en l'accusant. Ce qu'elle fit à la perfection, donnant amplement de temps à Blaise d'empoigner sa main tendue, de la déjouer et se poster devant la porte à l'individu mystérieux. Mais le jeune homme noir n'eut pas le temps de jouir de sa victoire lorsqu'il reconnut le garçon. Il se leva d'un bond et fixa une Pansy rouge de honte.

-Encore _lui_!

-Je…enfin…par pur hasard…je ne l'avais pas recon…heu…de quoi tu parles?

-_Pansy!_

-Ok, ok, c'est bon! Oui il m'attire toujours! Voilà! Content?

Blaise regarda son amie avec une once de pitié. Pansy Parkinson, l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard, pouvait se procurer tous les garçons (à quelques exceptions près), mais devait absolument être obsédée par le seul qui ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention.

-Pansy, il ne t'attire pas, tu veux juste qu'il te regarde, passe dans ton lit et ensuite tu le rejetteras comme une vieille chaussette.

-Non! Jamais!

-Mais tu t'entends! Que dirait Drago?

-Regardez qui parle, monsieur « je suis fou amoureux d'une Zaïroise _POUFSOUFFLE_! »

-Mais la ferme! dit Blaise en plaquant une main sur la bouche de son amie. Tu veux qu'on nous entende, madame « j'harcèle monsieur… »

Ce fut au tour de Pansy de mettre une main sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Et c'est dans cette drôle de position, une main sur la bouche de l'autre, que les découvrit un Drago Malefoy énervé d'être délaissé seul et aussi longtemps dans un compartiment par ses deux imbéciles de meilleurs amis.

Les deux Serpentard dans l'allée du train entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et virent apparaître une tête blonde dans leur champ de vision.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que vous foutez? s'écria Drago du bout du couloir.

Blaise et Pansy retirèrent instantanément leur main respective et firent simultanément un énorme sourire forcé au jeune Serpentard qui venait de les interrompre.

-Oh rien, répondit Blaise toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Pansy regardait seulement une chose _très_ captivante.

-Je-te-dé-teste, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Dis-moi, c'était quoi déjà Pansy? répondit Blaise tout haut.

Mais celle-ci contrecarra bien vite.

-Et toi, _Blaise_, le mot « Poufsouffle » te dit quelque chose?

Le sourire crispé de Blaise se transforma légèrement en grimace tandis qu'il lançait des éclairs à sa meilleure amie. Drago, ne comprenant rien à leur charabia, se décida finalement de se contenter de sa propre personne le temps que ses amis redeviennent normaux. Il secoua la tête et retourna dans le compartiment du train.

Quand la porte fut close, les deux autres Serpentard abandonnèrent immédiatement leur sourire et se jaugèrent furieusement du regard durant quelques secondes.

Blaise tenait à remporter ce combat visuel, mais Pansy n'avait pas le même but en tête que son ami. Gênée, elle détourna les yeux et se mit à fixer le plancher d'un air coupable.

À cette vue, Blaise ne put rester plus longtemps fâché. Il poussa un soupir et se radoucit:

-Ok…Désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais c'est juste que ça m'a énervé que tu ais crié dans le couloir que j'étais amoureux d'une Poufsouffle.

Pansy fit une moue et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle lâcha ensuite elle aussi un profond soupir :

-Bon… moi aussi je m'excuse de l'avoir fait. De toute façon, Drago n'a rien remarqué. Mais…

La tête de la jeune fille se baissa avant qu'elle ne poursuive :

-Tu ne diras rien à Drago?

Les yeux de son compagnon se levèrent au plafond et le Serpentard lui prit amicalement les épaules.

-Depuis quand je raconte tes secrets à Drago quand tu tentes de lui cacher?

À son grand plaisir, Blaise Zabini reçut un franc sourire de la part de son amie qui lui pris à son tour les hanches en guise de remerciement. Ils avaient beau s'énerver, ils avaient beau s'engueuler, mais ces années à Poudlard, malgré la présence de Drago, auraient bien été fastidieuses sans la compagnie Blaise pour Pansy Parkinson.

-Je t'adore, lui dit-elle sincèrement en se dirigeant vers leur compartiment.

-Ah! Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu me détestais! Tes opinions sur moi varient drôlement ma belle!

-Oh que oui elles varient!

Les deux amis se mirent à rire et rejoignirent le troisième acolyte de leur trio inséparable. Un autre trio semblable, disons, version gentille, était installé dans un compartiment voisin. Il n'avait même pas remarqué les deux Verts et Argent passer devant leur porte trop absorbé par quelque chose qui les préoccupait bien plus que des histoires d'épiages et d'amours défendus.

Ron Weasley était assis à même le sol dans une marée de friandises. Hermione et Harry semblaient argumenter sur il ne savait trop quel sujet. Disons que pour l'instant, il cherchait les bonbons « miam-miam ».

Ils étaient bon les bonbons « miam-miam »

Peut-être derrière le sac d'Hermione…

-Mais Harry! s'écria Hermione en chassant de la main son ami roux qui regardait derrière et dans sa sacoche à la recherche d'elle ne savait quoi. Voldemort sera quand même le directeur!

-Hermione, que veux-tu que je fasse à présent. Je suis déjà dans le _train_!

-Voyons, je le sais bien ça! Mais je te demande de te montrer le moins possible en sa présence. Ne soyez jamais dans la même pièce, ce serait trop risqué. Quitte à ce que tu manges dans les dortoirs! Je t'apporterr…

-Tu ne m'apporteras rien Hermione! Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne risque rien! Je l'ai vu il y a des semaines, dans mes visions, consulter ses voyantes. Il tient tellement à la vie qu'il m'inviterait même à prendre le thé pour faire connaissance.

-Pour te tuer après oui!

-Arrête, j'ai déjà éliminé tous ses horcruxes, sauf lui-même et Nagini. Hermione, _je n'ai rien à craindre,_ s'il m'attaque, les prémonitions se produiront, voilà tout!

-Mais…

-Hermione! la coupa Harry.

La jeune fille chercha du regard une quelconque aide de la part de Ron. Mais elle fut bien déçue en le voyant engloutir tout ce qui était comestible autour de lui, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à la conversation. Il avait retrouvé ses bonbons « miam-miam ».

Et quand Ronald Weasley avait faim, il devenait sourd à toute nature environnante.

-Bien, céda-t-elle, tu me promets que tu seras prudent?

-Oui, oui, soupira Harry.

Harry y avait déjà pensé. Il aurait assurément pu se cacher toute sa vie! Et vivre comme Sirius et manger des rats dans une caverne sombre et humide. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi? Dans un de ses rêves, il avait parfaitement vu Lord Voldemort se réveiller en sursaut et hurlé « C'est bon! C'est bon! À partir d'aujourd'hui, Harry Potter est mon meilleur ami! Même mon protégé! »

Avec ça, il était sûr de ne pas courir de risques!

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants et au sourire radieux. Elle se vautra sur le banc aux côtés d'Harry en lui volant un bref baiser sous le regard meurtrier de Ron à la bouche pleine de chocogronouilles, de bonbon « miam-miam », de trois réglisses et d'une sucette.

-Pffas defffvant oi! s'écria celui-ci.

-De quoi? répondit innocemment Ginny avant d'embrasser de nouveau Harry.

-truee ai eftxrait!

Ses amis et sa sœur l'observèrent bizarrement, n'ayant pas saisi le moindre mot. Ron mastiqua à la vitesse de l'éclair et déglutit :

-Tu le fais exprès! se reprit-il en farfouillant un sac de bonbons vide de sa main droite.

-Ron, il ne t'en reste plus, fit remarquer Ginny en lui pointant du doigt son sachet de friandises.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et se leva en voyant ses provisions à sec.

Quand il était fâché, il avait faim! Il irait prendre un ou deux autres paquets de bonbons.

Hum…Peut-être trois en fin de compte…

En fait, il verrait le nombre de paquets que lui permettraient ses économies.

-Je reviens, dit-il en pointant du doigt les deux fautifs, pas de bêtises!

Le jeune roux sortit en laissant le couple et Hermione seuls. Les deux amoureux suivirent du regard Ron jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vu, avant de recommencer à s'embrasser discrètement. Harry faisait des sourires idiots à Ginny entre deux furtifs baisers et la jeune rousse, quant à elle, gloussait comme une gamine, heureuse d'appartenir enfin au garçon qu'elle aimait depuis des années. Hermione savait que ces témoignages affectifs se calmeraient au bout de quelques mois, mais pour l'instant, on avait l'impression que les deux amoureux avaient complètement oublié la présence de la brune. Se rendant compte qu'elle les fixait un peu trop intensément, Hermione détourna le regard et entreprit d'observer le paysage de montagnes qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Mais les bruits de baisers mouillés parvenaient quand même jusqu'à ses oreilles. La jeune fille commençait réellement à se sentir quelque peu mal à l'aise quand une étoile la sauva.

Une franchement_ belle_ étoile!

Un jeune homme, d'une beauté frappante, venait de faire son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte faisant immédiatement séparer le couple de crainte d'avoir affaire à la fureur de Ronald Weasley. L'élève était grand, aux cheveux noir-brun joliment en bataille dont la carrure sous sa robe laissait facilement deviner un corps musclé et bien entretenu. Il ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans le compartiment.

-Enfin, je vous ai trouvé! Vous ne trouvez pas que les filles me regardent bizarrement, dit-il en scrutant deux quatrièmes glousser et lui envoyer la main par la fenêtre.

Voyant que sa question demeurait en suspens, le jeune inconnu se retourna pour voir le visage confus d'Harry et ceux des deux autres filles dotées d'un sourire niais.

-Heu…ça va? demanda-t-il.

-Désolé, mais, qui es-tu? dit Harry en levant un sourcil.

-Peu importe qui tu es, laissa échapper Ginny en penchant la tête de côté, viens donc t'asseoir…

-Ginny! Je répète ma question : à qui ai-je l_'honneur_, demanda Harry un peu moins aimable qu'auparavant.

-Vous ne me reconnaissez pas? demanda le jeune homme surpris.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, mais les deux filles près de lui secouèrent de la tête en conservant leur sourire gaga.

- Mais c'est moi! Neville!

-QUOI! s'écrièrent les trois autres élèves en chœur.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny en restèrent sans voix. Ce…_tombeur_, Neville?

Dans leur souvenir Neville était légèrement joufflu, avait une coiffure qui laissait plus ou moins à désirer et était loin d'attirer les regards…

Enfin tout sauf…ça!

-Wow, Neville tu…wow! dit Hermione, T'es tellement…

-SEXY! acheva Ginny

-GINNY! Cria Harry

-Mais pas autant que t…Il est aussi beau que to…Tu sais Harry… tu es mignon à ta façon.

Harry poussa un petit cri d'exaspération, retira le bras de sa petite amie posé sur ses épaules et sorti de la pièce en fulminant.

-Oh non, Harry…commença Ginny en le suivant du regard.

Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le bel homme. Ginny savait qu'Harry reviendrait par lui-même une fois calmé. Et pour l'instant, le garçon qui demeurait devant elle était bien intéressant…

-Maintenant, Neville, je garde ma proposition…dit-elle en caressant soigneusement le banc à côté d'elle.

De son côté, Harry Potter se dirigeait vers un endroit où il aurait encore préféré danser le tango avec le professeur Rogue…

Heu…ou peut-être pas.

Harry eut un violent frisson de dégoût en s'imaginant la scène. À l'avenir, il y repenserait à de fois avant de faire ses foutues comparaisons!

Le jeune homme ne prit guère de temps à se rendre à destination et frappa, à contrecœur, contre la porte. Il vit trois figures se retourner par la fenêtre et une fille feindre en immense cri d'épouvante lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

-Mais quelle horreur! s'exclama Pansy Parkinson

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Blaise Zabini aussi « indigné » que sa copine.

-Un Gobelin? Tenta Drago Malefoy.

-Un Veracrasse! dit Pansy.

-Peut-être la chose qu'Hagrid donnait à manger à ses Hippogriffes, les bestioles laides là…poursuivit Blaise.

-Elles n'étaient _aussi_ laides.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est méconnaissable avec ce truc qui lui défigure le visage…dit Drago

-C'est pas possible, c'est fou ce qu'ils laissent trainer de nos jours…ajouta Blaise en secouant la tête.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et rentra dans le compartiment sans leur permission.

Il y avait des gens immatures parfois…

Quand il fut dans la pièce, les trois Serpentard firent semblant de l'examiner, en plissant les yeux, de plus près. Finalement, Blaise Zabini s'exclama :

-Mais c'est Potter!

-Il me semblait aussi que ça sentait la nullité et la médiocrité…

Drago Malefoy fit mine de goûter l'air en claquant la langue puis ajouta :

-Avec peut-être un soupçon de grossièreté ou d'imbécillité, je ne sais pas trop…

-Vous avez fini oui? demanda Harry d'un ton las.

-Dégage Potter avant que l'on ne soit obligé de purifier l'air ou que tu nous infectes de ton aura de perdant.

-Je viens chercher Parkinson, Malefoy, McGonagall voulait nous voir avant la fin du trajet, répondit Harry.

Pansy regarda ses amis comme si elle devait suivre le pire des ahuris et se leva en dépassant Harry, n'oubliant pas de lui foncer dans l'épaule au passage. Le Gryffondor la suivit la mort à l'âme. Il allait se jeter du haut d'une tour de l'école avant la fin de l'année s'il devait partager les mêmes appartements qu'elle jusqu'aux prochaines vacances d'été. En passant devant son propre compartiment, il croisa le regard de Hermione et fit semblant de pleurer en pointant la Serpentard qui marchait devant lui.

Hermione s'esclaffa et à peine quelques instants plus tard, le train émit un sifflement indiquant qu'ils seraient bientôt à destination. La jeune fille regarda Ginny et Neville :

-Une autre et ultime année à Poudlard!

* * *

><p>Une autre ultime année à Poudlard, ça, Hermione Granger l'avait bien dit!<p>

L'atmosphère dans la Grande Salle n'aurait pas pu être plus lugubre. La décoration avait changé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Hormis le plus dangereux des sorciers et ses acolytes assis devant les élèves, la pièce était devenue plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Les grandes tables de bois brunes avaient été remplacées par un noir d'encre aux quelques motifs or. Les murs étaient maintenant repeints d'un marron extrêmement foncé muni, encore une fois, d'ornements dorés. Les torches, quant à elles, ne produisaient que la plus faible des lueurs, rendant les lieux aussi chaleureux que les plus sinistres des cachots. Même le plafond d'ordinaire miroir du temps au dehors, semblait plus obscur que normalement. La décoration était jolie, certes, mais d'une beauté plus que glauque.

Seul le tapage des doigts de Voldemort, fort ennuyé d'un aussi grand manque de jovialité, perturbait le quasi-silence qui s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle. La répartition venait d'achever et personne n'osait applaudir ou parler trop haut de peur d'éveiller les foudres du Maître. Voldemort, pour combler ce trouble presque gênant entre les élèves et eux, se décida de faire le fameux discours du début d'année. Il se leva et les quelques voix parcourant la salle se turent subitement :

-Bienvenu, mes chers élèves, en cette nouvelle année dans notre vieil établissement. Je tiens à me présenter – votre nouveau directeur, Lord Voldemort - et également présenter mes fidèles compagnons, les Mangemorts, dont certains vous feront office de professeur cette année. Maintenant que la répartition est terminée, je me dois de vous prévenir des règles à suivre. Bon, pour la forêt interdite, elle ne l'est plus! Si des élèves tiennent à y aller, libre à vous! Mais je vous préviens, personne ne viendra vous chercher, peu importe dans quel pétrin vous êtes ou l'odeur que dégage votre corps en décomposition à la suite d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Sinon, aucun problème, allez-y! Ensuite, il est interdit de tuer ses camarades…Je sais, je sais, ça va être une tâche ardue, mais il est hors de question que l'on commence une série de meurtres dans mon établissement. À la limite, la torture sera tolérée, et ça, si et seulement si vous ne coupez pas plus de deux membres par personne…Non, pas de coupage de membres finalement, le sang en trop grande quantité est franchement difficile à effacer. Tortures mentales ou physiques _non salissantes_. Rusard m'a également avertie qu'il était défendu de posséder les objets interdits selon le code de l'école. Pour cela, faîtes ce que bon vous semble, je n'ai jamais aimé ce personnage. En espérant qu'il ne nous écoute pas (sinon tant pis), agacez-le le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne fou et se donne sa propre mort de préférence. Sur ce…mangez!

Voldemort aurait pu avoir comme public une colonie de statues, l'effet aurait été le même. Ils étaient bêtes ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, la bouche grande ouverte, à le regarder ainsi?

Attendez, il lui semblait avoir donné un ordre!

-J'ai dit MANGEZ!

Tous se précipitèrent sur la première substance à la portée de leur main et le fourrèrent dans leur bouche, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si elle était bien de la nourriture ou non.

Mais le silence persistait (à part peut-être le bruit d'étouffement de plusieurs élèves qui ne prenait même pas le temps de respirer).

-Vous savez, vous pouvez parler, insista Voldemort, soyez un peu plus enjoué!

La réaction fut instantanée. Chacun, sans exception, se mit à parler plus bruyamment et joyeusement que naturel, provoquant un vacarme atroce aux oreilles de Voldemort :

-Mais du calme! s'écria le Mage.

Toutes les bouches, cette fois-ci, se fermèrent en même temps pour obtenir un silence de plomb pire qu'au début de la soirée.

Voldemort, découragé, se frappa le front et s'assit.

-C'est pas gagné…

-C'est normal, ils ont peur de vous Tom, répondit le professeur McGonagall

McGonagall était bien l'une des seuls à ne pas craindre, autant que les autres du moins, le nouveau directeur. Elle se souvenait encore à quel point elle avait été émerveillée par le premier « Hermione Granger » qu'elle avait connu. Bien que lugubre, elle s'était attachée à ce petit garçon qui semblait mieux l'apprécier que les autres professeurs. Mais bon, après des années, il avait _légèrement_ changé en devenant tueur professionnel.

-Encore? s'étonna Voldemort. Je n'ai pourtant tué personne! Sauf peut-être cette petite que j'ai envoyée valser dans les montagnes…Bien quel était en première, si elle maîtrise un peu de la magie, elle pourra amortir sa chute et manger des vers le temps qu'elle retrouve le chemin de l'école, mais ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'elle est morte!

-Tom! Ça commence par là. Cessez de terroriser les élèves en agissant de la sorte. Ils auront peur d'être les prochaines victimes, vous comprenez?

-Mais je ne tue pas pour rien! Que lorsqu'on me cherche! Et cette petite fille metapait sur les nerfs!

-Que vous avait-elle fait?

-Sa voix était d'un insupportable! Vous savez ces pipettes avec une voix tellement aiguë qu'elle vous endommage le cerveau?

-Et que vous a-t-elle raconté de suffisamment long pour que vous « l'envoyiez promener »?

-Ah non, elle ne me parlait pas, c'était avec ses amies.

-Tom!

-C'est bon, c'est bon! Je commence à arrêter de tuer, on ne peut pas me demander des miracles!

McGonagall sourit. Effectivement, ce n'était « pas gagné » comme le disait si bien Voldemort.

Les élèves dans la salle finirent bien tôt leur dîner, de 1) par manque de paroles, et de 2) personne n'avait vraiment d'appétit ce soir-là. Dépité, le nouveau directeur les renvoya se coucher. Il trouverait une autre stratégie à l'opération « il faut empêcher les élèves de tous se suicider » le lendemain.

Dans le couloir, quatre Gryffondor étaient exténués par la journée et marchaient en silence en direction de leur dortoir.

Si on se basait sur ce qui venait de se passer au dîner, l'année s'annonçait assez pénible avec la présence du Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Voldemort n'a pas l'air _si_ mal que ça, non? déclara quand même Ginny. Il n'a même pas cherché à croiser ton regard, Harry.

-Oui, mais ça ne veut rien dire, remarqua Hermione. Peut-être pense-t-il que Harry n'est pas à l'école et quand il le rencontrera…

-Hermione, pourquoi veux-tu absolument me voir mort? Dit Harry

-Moi, te voir mort? Mais tu divagues! Ça fait des semaines que je tente de te mettre en garde!

-C'était de l'humour Hermione! On se calme!

-Oui Granger, c'était de l'humour, entendirent les Gryffondor prononcer une voix désagréable derrière leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir leurs trois fidèles ennemies ainsi que le reste des Serpents les suivre pour rejoindre leurs propres dortoirs.

Drago Malefoy…Disons qu'il ne leur avait pas vraiment manqué durant les vacances, celui-là!

-C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'il commence à sentir mauvais, déclara Ron en ignorant les trois Serpentard.

-Dis à Potter et Granger de se laver plus souvent Weasley, à moins que tu ne te sois trop approché de tes propres aisselles, lança Pansy.

-Une réplique vieille comme le monde, Parkinson, répondit le rouquin.

-Et toi, tu sais ce qui est vieux comme le monde? Ta robe mangée aux mites t'arrivant aux genoux. Ce qui n'avantage aucunement ton image déjà pire que lamentable, susurra Drago

-Elle m'arrive à la _mi-jambe_!

-Ignore-les, lui chuchota Hermione.

-C'est ça, adios les imbéciles! salua Drago en prenant la direction des escaliers menant au sous-sol, suivit de ses amis et des autres Serpentard.

Ignorant leur furtif tête-à-tête précédent avec les autres Serpents, les Gryffondor atteignirent leur salle commune avec enjouement; ils avaient hâte d'aller au lit! Harry, Ron et Hermione préférèrent s'asseoir quelque temps dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Neville et Ginny, eux, trop fatigués, partirent directement se coucher après leur avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Quand leurs amis furent montés, Harry regarda la pièce autour de lui avec une pointe de regret. Il avait retrouvé les couleurs chaleureuses du rouge et or, les divans confortables de la salle commune, les tableaux animés, la joie de parler toute la nuit avec des camarades avant pourtant un examen le lendemain, les ronflements (si l'on pouvait les appeler ainsi) de Ron… Mais cette année, il ne pourrait même pas les entendre. Ce qu'il aurait aimé que son lit se retrouve là-haut lui aussi! Non, on avait décidé qu'il devrait dormir chaque jour avec le Diable en personne et lutter pour ne pas s'avadakedavriser lui-même. Il avait envie de pleurer!

-Je veux pas y aller! chiala-t-il tel un enfant.

-Je compatis vieux, je compatis…dit Ron comme si la situation le dépassait.

-Regarde le bon côté des choses…commença Hermione.

La suite ne vint pas et il eut un drôle de silence le temps qu'Hermione cherche en vain « un bon côté des choses ».

-Oui? Demanda Harry

-Heu…

-Tu as raison, ce côté-là, je ne l'avais pas remarqué!

-Arrête tu es…préfet en chef!

-Sans blague? Ironisa Harry. C'est justement le problème!

-Le problème n'est pas que tu sois préfet en chef, mais bien que tu le sois avec Pansy Parkinson. De toute façon, ça aurait dû être moi donc…

La jeune fille le dit avec une pointe d'humour, mais elle le pensait sincèrement; elle aurait _dû_ être préfète en chef! Pourquoi se démenait-elle depuis six ans? D'accord ce n'était pas juste pour ça, mais ça aurait été la moindre des choses qu'on la nomme de ce titre! En plus, elle n'arriva pas à croire que _cette_ fille ait pu l'avoir à sa place! Harry oui, mais Parkinson? C'était comme si on l'avait associé avec…Drago Malefoy! Le directeur n'avait pas de tête ou quoi?

Ah oui…c'était Voldemort, elle l'avait oublié. Forcément…

-Harry, tu t'en fais pour rien, elle ne doit pas être si mal!

* * *

><p>-Bien Potter, on va s'entendre sur une seule chose; je ne veux jamais savoir que tu existes! Tu ne me parles pas, ne me regardes pas, ne marche pas à côté de moi, ne manges pas en même temps que moi, ne <em>respire<em> pas le même air que moi, même mieux, tu n'es jamais dans la même pièce que moi. En gros je ne veux jamais te voir! Est-ce que c'est clair?

Harry était à peine rentré dans les appartements des préfets en chef (après être resté 10 minutes devant la porte sans oser la franchir) que Pansy s'était élancée vers lui.

Décidément, l'année allait être longue.

-Heu…tu sais que ça va être impossible à réaliser…hésita Harry

Pansy se rapprocha dangereusement de son nouveau colocataire et le pointa férocement du doigt :

- Arrange-toi pour que ça le soit! dit-elle catégoriquement.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enferma dans une pièce semblant être sa chambre. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Harry put observer les lieux plus en détail. L'endroit où il se trouvait était une grande salle commune où de confortables fauteuils en cuir entouraient une jolie table en verre. Derrière les divans, reposait une bibliothèque et au mur d'en face, une cheminée où quelques flammèches mourraient dans les cendres. La décoration était très neutre, ne faisant aucune distinction entre n'importe quelles maisons; du brun, du blanc et du beige. À la droite du jeune homme, sur une autre majestueuse salle ouverte, se trouvaient la cuisine et la salle à manger. Puis, devant lui, trois portes lui faisaient face. L'une un peu plus décalée vers la gauche, la salle de bain, et les deux autres collés côté à côté dont l'une où était rentrée une folle Serpentard quelque temps plus tôt. La deuxième, il le présumait, était donc sa chambre. Harry poussa un soupir, se mit en marche et rentra dedans. Quand il ouvrit la lumière, les couleurs l'éblouirent en premier lieu. Ensuite, lorsqu'il les reconnut, il faillit sauter de joie. Elles étaient exactement les mêmes que dans son dortoir, du rouge et de l'or! Il aurait cru s'y retrouver, à l'exception près qu'il possédait maintenant un énorme lit queen pour lui tout seul!

Finalement, il attendrait peut-être en peu, le temps de profiter de son lit, avant de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

><p>Voldemort observait l'éclat de la blancheur de la lune d'un air mélancolique quand un nuage vint lui gâcher le spectacle. Il poussa un soupir et se détourna du ciel d'un air las.<p>

Dire qu'il avait rêvé depuis longtemps de se retrouver dans ce bureau à la place du vieux schnock. Mais à l'époque, il croyait encore qu'il pourrait faire la chasse aux élèves Sang de Bourbes dans la forêt durant l'heure de son déjeuner! Maintenant… maintenant Potter était dans sa face et il devait lui dire bonjour!

La vie était parfois une pure connerie!

L'attention du mage noir fut détournée de ses sombres pensées à la vue d'un énorme sac plastique noir reposant dans un coin reculé du bureau. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la masse informe en se demandant d'où diable il provenait. Il transforma la pointe de sa baguette en couteau tranchant et, d'un geste, il déchira le plastique, étalant tout son contenu sur le sol. Divers objets glissèrent ici et là ; des bijoux, des sacs, des montres, des gants de luxe, de l'argent et plusieurs autres!

Voldemort se frappa le front.

Ah oui! Maintenant, il se souvenait! Ses imbéciles de partisans étaient partis voler de nombreux magasins, dont un de moldu. Il avait ordonné qu'on aille faire brûler ce tas d'ordures qui appartenait à ce dernier.

Le mage noir s'apprêtait à tout faire valser par la fenêtre lorsqu'un objet particulier attira son attention; un appareil rectangle et noir d'où s'échappait un long fil avec une prise au bout et un autre fil blanc qui finissait par un autre tout petit appareil. Voldemort le ramassa l'étrange objet et l'examina sous tous les angles.

Oui, ça devait être ce qu'appelaient les moldus les « ortimasseurs ».

Voldemort l'ouvrit en deux et appuya sur un bouton rouge qui se situait en haut de d'autres boutons de l'alphabet (même pas en ordre! Les moldus étaient franchement bêtes). Après un temps, un champ de blé apparu sur l'écran.

Bon, s'il se souvenait bien comment le moldu qu'il avait tué en Alaska l'utilisait, il devait prendre ce machin blanc… Une flèche bougeait sur l'écran! Ça devait marcher! Oui, puis après il devait cliquer dessus…

_Clic._

_Clic!_

_Clic-clic-clic-clic-clic!-clic-clic-clic!_

Rien ne se passait. Toujours ce fond de blés.

Voldemort commença à s'énerver et à trouver cet « ortimasseur » totalement inutile et idiot! On était censé faire quoi avec ce putain de champ de blés?

Rageusement, Voldemort enfonça les boutons de la souris sur toute la surface de l'écran d'ordinateur. Il s'apprêtait à le fracasser contre le mur quand une fenêtre apparut enfin! Surpris, le mage sursauta. Ah! Il fallait appuyer sur une petite image! Content de lui, il commença à lire les descriptions des autres petites images qui venaient d'apparaître sur un fond blanc. Au moins, il n'y avait plus de foutu champs de blés.

Apparemment, il était dans une section qui s'intitulait « jeux ». Il haussa les épaules et cliqua sur une image où l'on pouvait lire au-dessous « le démineur ».

Une autre fenêtre lui apparut avec plein de petites cases grises. Voldemort leva un sourcil et appuya sur une des cases. Plusieurs chiffres apparurent. Il appuya sur une autre case et d'autres chiffres apparurent. Ne comprenant vraiment pas le but de ce jeu (les moldus s'amusaient _vraiment_ avec ça?), il poursuivit jusqu'à qu'il appuie sur une mauvaise case et que plusieurs mines surgissent sur son jeu!

Voilà! Il ne fallait pas toucher les mines! Pff, c'était trop facile!

Voldemort recommença un autre jeu. Après le troisième coup, il perdit. Énervé, il retenta une autre partie. Il perdit encore.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait bien être à sa onzième partie quand on frappa à la porte. Il sursauta et se dépêcha de fermer son « ortimasseur » et de le cacher sous son bureau. Il se retourna ensuite vers l'entrée du bureau et évalua le nombre de pas qu'il devrait faire s'il voulait aller l'ouvrir.

Dix pas peut-être? Bof, trop loin.

Il prit sa baguette et, d'une formule magique, il fit débloquer et pivoter la porte d'elle-même.

Bah quoi? On n'était pas sorcier pour rien!

Deux sorciers couverts de boue firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Ils tenaient chacun une pelle sale dans leur main droite. Et, vu leur tête, ils n'apportaient pas de bonnes nouvelles.

-Maître, dit le frère Carrow d'un air paniqué, vous aviez raison, il n'y est pas!

-Quoi! s'horrifia le maître

-C'est vrai! Elle est totalement vide! s'exclama Avery pour appuyer les dires de son compagnon.

Voldemort réprima un frisson et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il n'était donc pas fou? Mais peut-être aurait-il préféré l'être après tout. Car ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu d'hallucination dans la forêt. Il était vraiment revenu. Cette histoire n'envisageait rien de bon.

Les morts se retournaient dans leur tombe, disait-on? Eh bien! Il y en avait même qui en sortait!

* * *

><p><strong>Aloooooors?<strong>

**Vous avez deviné qui étaient les deux personnes « cachées? ». Pour le fameux garçon espionné, c'est **_**légèrement**_** plus subtil, mais pour la personne que craint Voldemort, j'espère que tout le monde, sans exception, le sait!**

**Maintenant, vous m'écrivez des reviews comme les **_**merveilleuses**_** personnes que j'ai citées en intro, et je vous aime pour la viiiiiieee!**

**Et vous voulez, n'est-ce pas, être aimé par Rababaz? Oh que oui vous le voulez!**

**À la semaine prochaine avec un supeeeeer long chapitre! Mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas! **

**Rab ;D**


	3. Premiers jours

**Hello, hello! :)**

**Oui, je sais que tout le monde veut entendre parler de Drago et Hermione, mais il faudra patienter encore quelques chapitres! Je suis sûre que vous n'aimez pas quand ça se passe trop vite, n'est-ce pas? Puis je vous promets que d'autres personnages vont vous divertir avant!**

**Aussi, la première fois que j'ai publié le chapitre 1, je crois qu'il manquaient des mots, mais c'était de Rusard dont Voldemort parlait dans son fameux discours à la fin :P**

_Reviews_

_**H223**_**: :P Heu…. Si par **_**pur hasard **_**je te disais que ce n'est pas exactement le couple que tu penses… tu continues à me lire? XD Je l'aurai**_**, bien sûr**_**, parfaitement changé pour toi seule, mais j'ai malheureusement déjà écrit une dizaine de chapitres impliquant le couple! XD Prochaine fois, promis! XXX**

_**Cherry60**_** : Eh oui! Voldemort, Harry et Dumbledore, ça va être assez comique! :P**

_**Andrea Malfoy**_** : mdr, c'est vrai que la fic n'est pas très sérieuse et n'aurait pas fait une superbe suite du vrai Harry Potter 6! ;)**

_**Julie et Amandine et Ariel Lupin**_** : Merci les belles! XD**

_**Katherina S**_** : Moi aussi j'aime le duo Blaise/Pansy! Puis j'ai hésité à mettre le bout de « l'ortimasseur ». Je me suis dit que Voldemort aurait peut-être l'air un peu trop irréaliste! Donc merci pour ton commentaire cocotte! :)**

**Bonne lectuuuuure!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Les jours s'écoulèrent où un nouveau directeur, au nom de Voldemort, les passait à se ronger les ongles. Premièrement, parce qu'une _personne en particulier_ était revenue à la vie et deuxièmement…

Pourquoi tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient-ils aussi peur de lui?

Il est vrai qu'il avait passé ses dernières années à vouloir tuer le trois quarts de la population, mais il avait passé outre! Il ne tuait, dorénavant, que lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Personne n'était mort de sa main pour rien jusqu'à maintenant (à part la petite à la voix de dégonflement de ballon, mais il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas morte!)

-Des conseils pour être « gentil »? dit McGonagall amusée. Sauf votre respect, Tom, nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'associer « Voldemort » et « gentil » dans la même phrase.

Voldemort frissonna violemment au mot « gentil ». Oh, que c'était dur pour ses pauvres oreilles! Il ne voulait pas être gentil! Il voulait simplement que les jeunes cessent d'hésiter entre sauter par la fenêtre ou s'approcher de lui!

-Ha-ha-ha, répondit le mage noir à la petite blague de la femme. Minerva, je ne vous demande qu'une petite astuce! Que puis-je faire pour paraître…moins méchant.

-Disons que votre tête de serpent n'arrange pas grand-chose…

-Minerva!

Le professeur de métamorphose s'esclaffa. Depuis le retour de ce Jedusor, la vieille enseignante trouvait un plaisir fou à le taquiner sans cesse. Voldemort ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer un minuscule sourire. Il aurait tué sur le champ n'importe quel autre sorcier le traitant ainsi (dans ces cas-là, c'était une nécessité!), mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire avec cette vielle femme.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, McGonagall reprit son sérieux et fixa intensément son ancien élève.

-Être gentil, ou du moins convenable ne requiert pas grands efforts, Tom. Commencez donc par dire un simple « Bonjour » aux élèves lorsque vous les croiserez dans les couloirs.

-« Bonjour», c'est tout?

-Avec un sourire!

-Avec un sourire…

La minute suivante, Voldemort sortit du bureau de son ancien professeur et mit sur-le-champ son plan à exécution. On devenait gentil -heu, _moins méchant-_ en disant « Bonjour »? Ce n'était pas si compliqué!

Une multitude de jeunes se trouvaient sur son passage. Parfait!

Lorsqu'ils virent le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous les étudiants se plaquèrent d'instinct contre le mur pour le laisser passer. Le directeur s'avança vers eux et, muni d'un énorme sourire qui rendrait jaloux n'importe quel acteur de marque de dentifrice, il salua toutes personnes arrivant à sa hauteur :

-BONJOUR! cria-t-il à une fille rousse les yeux exorbités par la peur.

Il continua à marcher.

Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort en criant. Un peu de modération.

-BONJOUR! hurla-t-il pourtant encore à un première année qui s'évanouit quand le Mage lui adressa la parole.

Pff…_lui_ y était allé un peu fort!

Après de nombreux « Bonjours » beaucoup trop enthousiasmes à près du quart de l'école, Voldemort dû s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait eu l'effet escompté.

Bilan : Sept personnes avaient tourné de l'œil, neuf avait commencé à pleurer, cinq l'avaient supplié de ne pas les tuer, _onze_s'étaient pissés dessus et huit autres avaient pris leurs jambes à leur coup à son approche.

Notre pauvre mage noir ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Bah, il s'en fichait de toute façon de l'opinion des gens. Seulement, il aurait voulu que l'atmosphère de l'école reste la même, malgré à sa tête, le plus meurtrier des sorciers.

En entrant dans la grande salle, Voldemort aperçut Potter traîner les pattes en direction de ses amis.

Hey! Dire bonjour à cette vermine serait une bonne idée, non? Même si dans ses plus beaux rêves, Voldemort lui tranchait la tête à coup de tronçonneuse, saluer son pire ennemie serait sans doute la bonne solution! En le voyant faire, les élèves se détendraient certainement!

Notre homme accéléra le pas et, arrivé à sa hauteur, il lança un franc;

-Bonjour Potter.

Le jeune garçon sursauta. Voldemort put voir, par réflexe, Potter, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et une fille à la crinière de lion, agripper leur baguette magique, prêts à se défendre.

-Du calme voyons! se força à rire Voldemort. Je ne faisais que saluer! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas?

Le mage reprit sa route et alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, comme si de rien n'était. Hermione, Neville et Harry restèrent figés durant quelques secondes. Puis, Harry secoua la tête comme pour enlever une pensée étrange et s'assit devant ses deux amis.

-Ça…c'était bizarre, murmura-t-il.

-Oh oui, dit Hermione. Hé! Mais, tu es arrivé tôt ce matin!

Harry leva légèrement le menton fièrement en effaçant de sa mémoire leur brève rencontre avec le mage noir. Il en avait ras le bol. Les quatre premiers jours, il avait tenté de se conformer aux règles de Parkinson, soit, ne jamais la croiser. Ce qui avait été très épineux à réaliser. Le matin, comme Parkinson prenait 2 heures dans leur salle de bain commune et que notre gentil héros devait attendre qu'elle soit partie avant de montrer le bout de son nez, il arrivait toujours en retard à ses cours. Le soir, il ne pouvait non plus entrer dans ses appartements si la Serpentard était dans les parages (et bien sûr, elle veillait méticuleusement à rester dans le salon toute la nuit), ce qui l'empêchait de profiter de son bon lit douillet et de ses précieuses heures de sommeil. Mais Harry Potter n'avait pas peur de Pansy Parkinson. Ce matin, elle avait paru surprise en le voyant. Il avait fait de nombreux va-et-vient dans l'appartement, faisant même exprès de se rendre dans les pièces déjà occupées par Parkinson, rendant la jeune fille verte de rage. Était-il mort? Oh non! Elle n'oserait même pas l'attaquer. En y repensant, c'était même lui qui aurait dû imposer ses règles la première journée!

-J'ai fait comprendre à Parkinson qu'elle était loin de m'intimider plus longtemps que ça. Où est Ron?

-Il dormait encore quand je suis descendu avec Hermione, répondit Neville. Dis Harry… les sélections pour le Quidditch sont bien demain, non?

-Oui pourquoi? Tu viendras nous voir?

-Non, en fait…je voudrais faire partie de l'équipe…

-Toi? s'étonna Hermione. Tu joues au Quidditch maintenant?

-Cet été, un ami m'a montré les règles et j'ai bien aimé. On pratiquait souvent et je pense être…passable.

Hermione acquiesça sans ajouter un mot. Vu qu'elle se souvenait encore de l'expérience désastreuse de Neville sur un balai en première année, elle ne donnait pas très cher de sa peau.

Celui-ci regardait distraitement autour de lui et vu de nombreuses filles détourner la tête quand leurs yeux rencontraient les siens.

Mais…pourquoi toutes les filles, même celles qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui disaient des « saluts » avec d'immenses sourires, ou chuchotaient et riaient en le pointant du doigt? Se moquaient-elles de lui?

Gêné, le jeune garçon rougit et porta une main à son visage.

-Hermione, j'ai quelque chose dans la figure?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel à la question et salua Ron et Ginny qui venaient d'apparaître aux portes de la Grande Salle.

-Neville, pour la _millième_ fois : tu ne manges pas la bouche ouverte, tu n'es pas resté en pyjamas, tes cheveux ne sont pas en batailles, rien ne t'est tombé sur la tête sans que tu ne le remarques et _non_ tu n'as rien dans la figure! Je te l'ai dit, si les filles te regardent c'est parce que tu es…

-SEXY! acheva encore une fois Ginny, qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

-GINNY! hurla Harry.

-«…physiquement attirant selon le critère de certaines », corrigea Hermione.

Ginny s'esclaffa et embrassa rapidement Harry avant de s'installer à côté de lui. Ron s'assit en face de sa sœur et secoua la tête, découragé par cet être dévergondé.

-Harry Chéri, ne soit pas fâché. Neville _est_ sexy. Si j'avais envie de te tromper avec Nev (bien que ce serait franchement agréable, j'en suis certaine), ne penses-tu pas que je ferais mes avances plus discrètement?

Hermione se retourna et vu Neville aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Le pauvre n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être le sujet de ce genre de discussion. La jeune fille lui tapota légèrement le bras :

-À ce train-là, mon cher Neville, tu deviendras plus populaire qu'Harry!

À l'autre bout de la salle, à la table des Verts et Argent, un jeune homme noir s'étonnait du manque de paroles de sa meilleure amie. Il pivotât la tête vers elle et agita une main devant le regard vide de la Serpentard.

-Wouhou! Pansy!

Voyant que Pansy ne réagissait pas, Blaise suivit le regard de la jeune fille et tomba sur Potter et sa bande qui bavardaient à la table des Gryffondor. Les Weasley venaient d'arriver et ils avaient bien l'air d'être plongés dans une discussion animée. Le Serpentard se retourna bien vite et agrippa l'épaule de son amie pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui :

-Pansy, tu n'es pas subtile! chuchota furieusement Blaise.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Pansy sembla soudain sortir de son rêve éveillé. Le feu lui monta aux joues quand elle comprit qu'elle s'était faite prendre aussi facilement.

-Si l'un de nous te surprend à baver devant la contemplation d'un membre de la G.S.P, un Gryffond en plus, t'es morte ma belle!

Désespérée, la Serpentard laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Oh Blaise, que vais-je faire? L'amour fait mal…

-Tu n'es pas amoureuse, Pansy!

C'était en tout cas ce que le jeune homme tentait de se convaincre. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse d'un Gryffondor, quand même? Il y avait pourtant tant de Serpentard qui se plieraient en quatre pour avoir un semblant de relation avec Pansy Parkinson! Alors, pourquoi devait-elle choisir un stupide membre de la G.S.P? Mais, en observant son amie, Blaise commençait à douter des sentiments de Pansy envers le Gryffondor.

-Mais…tu ne le connais même pas, comment peux-tu être amoureuse?..

-Tu sais…ça ne date pas de l'an passé, j'ai eu le temps de l'observer.

-Quoi? Il t'attirait depuis plus longtemps? Mais, depuis combien de temps? s'étonna Blaise

-Heu…je sais juste que ça fait un bout, tu sais…

-_Depuis quand?_

-Hum…deuxième année?

Blaise serait tombé volontiers de son banc si Pansy ne l'avait pas retenu.

Pansy venait-elle vraiment de dire que le Gryffondor lui plaisait depuis DEUXIÈME ANNÉE!

-Tu aimes ce type depuis _cinq_ ans? s'exclama-t-il après s'être redressé.

-Quatre, l'année ne vient que de débuter!

-Ça n'a pourtant jamais paru! Tu couchais avec tout le monde!

-Blaise! J'ai commencé cette…activité! pour me convaincre moi-même que je n'étais pas attirée par ce crétin!

-Attiré par quel crétin? questionna soudain Drago qui venait tout juste d'achever une autre conversation et s'initiait dans celle de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent. Drago était la pire personne à qui on pouvait confier ce secret-là! Rien qu'en y pensant, Pansy avait déjà pitié du garçon qui l'obsédait. Alors, la jeune fille lança tout bonnement :

-Mais toi trésor.

Drago haussa joyeusement les épaules, visiblement satisfait par la réponse: tout le monde était attiré par lui, c'était tout simplement un fait!

Pansy fit une moue à Blaise indiquant qu'ils devaient suspendre leur conversation et reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Alors, Harry, tu survis avec Parkinson? demanda Ron.

-Oui, comme je le disais, je lui tiens tête à cet oiseau de malheur, répondit Harry en tartinant un toast.

-D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, fit remarquer Ron en voyant la Serpentard pitoyablement affaissée sur l'épaule de Zabini.

Hermione émit un petit soupir hautain. Pansy Parkinson n'était pas bien? Peut-être était-ce dû à l'effort exceptionnel qu'elle prenait à se pavaner en agitant son énorme poitrine pour que tout le monde remarque son foutu badge de préfet en chef. De plus, la Serpentard veillait toujours à réajuster son insigne en l'apercevant et lançait des commentaires du genre « Comme c'est génial d'être Préfète en chef! » ou « J'ai tellement de chances! Je dois sûrement être plus à la hauteur que _certaine_s! », ou encore « Mais Granger, où est ton insigne?.. Oups j'avais oublié! C'est moi qui l'ai! ».

-Tiens donc, comme c'est dommage…dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Au grand étonnement d'Harry et Ron, depuis le début de l'école, la jeune fille semblait éprouver une rancœur nouvelle envers la Serpentard. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son ami roux qui haussa les épaules.

-Herm, qu'est-ce que tu as contre Parkinson ces temps-ci?

-OH! Mais RIEN! répondit férocement Hermione.

Ron regarda les pauvres œufs d'Hermione qu'elle poignardait à coup de fourchette, devenant franchement plus que brouillés.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas normal que je prenne tes œufs en pitié, intervint Ron.

La jeune fille resta dans un silence buté.

-Hermione, Parkinson…commença Harry.

-Pourquoi _ELLE_! hurla la Gryffondor

Neville, Ginny, Ron et Harry sursautèrent gravement à l'exclamation agressive de leur amie.

-Toi, je comprends, continua Hermione en s'attaquant maintenant à un toast qu'elle éventra furieusement à grands coups de couteaux. Toi, tu es Harry Potter, celui qui a affronté multiples dangers, qui est d'une bravoure incomparable et _BLA-BLA-BLA_. Mais _elle_? _ELLE_? Qu'une tête de moineau! Qu'une incapable paresseuse! Qu'une stupide greluche aux seins sûrement _faux…_

Et notre chère Hermione poursuivit sa lancée en crachant les insultes les unes après les autres, continuant ses meurtres de pains perpétuels, prenant un nouveau si l'ancien ne possédait plus de corps. Ses quatre amis, restés figés d'horreur par une Hermione aussi furieuse pour la première fois (et par son exceptionnelle habileté à manier ce couteau), ne purent ajouter un mot. Finalement, après s'être assurée que l'arme blanche avait été redéposée, Ginny se détendit et agrippa les deux épaules de son amie en la balançant de droite à gauche :

-Hhooo! Est-ce que Hermiooooone serait jaloooouuuse?

Hermione retira sèchement le bras de la rousse et se leva de table. Elle ramassa ses manuels, lança un regard noir à Ginny, puis à quiconque qui avait le malheur de l'obsevrver un peu trop longtemps, et sortit de la salle comme une forcenée.

-Je pense…qu'elle n'est pas contente…chuchota Ron en la regardant s'éloigner.

Harry regarda lui aussi la porte que son amie venait de traverser. Il avait toujours su que la Gryffondor convoitait ce poste, mais il ne savait pas qu'il lui tenait tant à cœur. Elle semblait pourtant heureuse (ou du moins, se forçait à le paraître) pour lui quand il l'avait reçu.

Harry secoua la tête; Ah! les femmes. Une flirtait avec un autre garçon sous son nez et l'autre avait de fabuleuses adresses meurtrières cachées.

Fallait pas les comprendre, ça donnait mal à la tête.

Le garçon farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son horaire.

-En tout cas...Zut! On a deux heures de potion avec les Serpentard! se plaignit Harry.

-Ouai, on serait mieux d'y aller, si on ne veut pas perdre de points dès le premier cours de la journée, dit Ron en rangeant ses affaires.

OOO

Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent dans le cachot de potion à la suite de Potter et ses deux sangsues, où le maître même n'était pas encore présent. Les Serpentard, comme à l'accoutumer, étaient installés dans le fond de la classe prenant soin de ne pas se mêler à la pire espèce de la G.S.P. Blaise montait les escaliers pour rejoindre les bureaux plus hauts, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son amie ne le suivait pas. Il fit volte-face pour apercevoir une Pansy blanche comme un drap devant un Gryffondor qui se tenait devant elle.

Oh non!

Pris de panique, Blaise accourut vers son amie pour lui venir en aide, mais la gaffe commençait déjà.

Pansy suivait docilement Blaise, quand l'homme de ses rêves se retourna vers elle. Elle se figea aussitôt, frappée par sa beauté. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? Maintenant, en plus d'être adorable, il était rendu beau! Ce qui n'assouvissait certainement pas son obsession à son égard. Eh oui! Celui qui la rendait stupide comme en ce moment, celui contre qui elle avait tenté de dissimuler ses sentiments sous une avalanche d'insultes, celui-là même qui était l'objet de tous ses désirs, était bel et bien Neville Londubat. Elle qui, en deuxième année, avait tout simplement commencé trouver tellement mignon sa timidité infaillible, sa maladresse sans borne ou ses bégaiements lorsqu'il était gêné, était tombée sous son charme. Elle aurait voulu s'enlever ses absurdités de la tête. Oh oui, elle l'aurait voulu! Elle, aimer un Gryffondor? Mais plus elle tentait de l'oublier, plus il occupait toutes ses pensées. Pansy savait d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas juste pour son corps qu'elle le désirait. Loin de là! Et elle avait commencé à douter de ses sentiments le jour où elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était anormal de trouver les rondeurs d'un homme tellement _croquantes._ Depuis, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Et voilà qu'il se tenait devant elle, tout resplendissant, la regardant de ses si jolis yeux perçants.

-Pansy? dit Neville.

Le cœur de Pansy fit un bond; il l'appelait par son prénom!

-Heu…Pansy? retenta Neville en lui tendant quelque chose. Tu avais échappé ton cartable.

Effectivement, en l'apercevant, la jeune fille avait laissé tomber ses effets. La couleur monta vite aux joues de Pansy qui tendit les mains pour reprendre son sac, confuse.

En plus, il était galant!

Cependant en empoignant son dû, la jeune fille frôla les doigts de son Roméo, ce qui la fit perdre de nouveau son cartable par terre. Bredouillant des excuses, la Serpentard s'empressa de s'accroupir pour le ramasser. Mais en se redressant, elle heurta le bureau d'un camarade faisant écouler l'encre de celui-ci. Honteuse, elle tenta de relever l'encrier en aspergeant tous les devoirs du pauvre garçon. Énervé, celui-ci lui fit d'un geste de la main, signe de s'en aller. Pansy voulu s'obtempérer et recula un peu trop spontanément en arrière faisant basculer une Gryffondor passant derrière vers le dos. Par réflexe, la fille se retint à Pansy et les deux élèves dégringolèrent les quelques marches en apportant une troisième victime dans leur chute.

Blaise assista à toute la scène avec horreur.

Finalement, Pansy et cet imbécile de Gryffondor faisaient la paire!

Les trois élèves, toujours par terre, gémissaient de douleur quand ils aperçurent une magnifique paire de souliers immaculés. Ils soulevèrent la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez (ou plutôt pieds à nez) devant le Seigneur des ténèbres. Ils se levèrent d'un bond et s'enfuirent à leur place semblant avoir le feu aux fesses, oubliant tout d'un coup leurs maux précédents.

Voldemort et professeur Rogue rentrèrent dans la classe qui se tint droite et silencieuse. Le directeur se posta devant le bureau du professeur et lança un merveilleux sourire - qui ne lui était toujours pas naturel- à l'assemblée.

-Chers élèves, cette année, j'ai décidé de réinstaurer dans ce cours les potions déclarées « dangereuses » et classé dans les secteurs du domaine de la magie noire. Mais bon, de la magie blanche, noir, verte ou rose, reste de la magie, non? _Bon_! J'ai donc pensé que vous serez assez responsable en tant qu'élèves de septième année pour manier ce genre de substance. Et j'assisterai à ce cours exceptionnellement pour des questions de sécurités!

En réalité, Voldemort voulait s'assurer que pas plus de huit élèves ne subissent des blessures plus que déplorables, voire, qui entraineraient à la mort. Sinon il serait bien obligé d'annuler cette initiative pour le retour à la normale.

Et, si ça arrivait, il espérait de tout cœur que ces huit élèves en question contiendraient Potter et sa bande… Pas qu'il cherchait encore à le tuer… Mais si, _par malheur, _ça mort devait arriver sans son aide….

Il sortirait les bouteilles de Champagne.

-Bien, mettez-vous en équipe de deux, ordonna Rogue.

Ron et Harry se mirent ensemble et Hermione fit équipe avec Neville sous le regard noir de Pansy.

Neville Londubat sortait d'un cours, Granger était là. Il allait flâner dehors, Granger était là. Il allait déjeuner, Granger était encore et toujours là!

Non mais, cette fille lui collait aux fesses, bordel!

-Mais je rêve! Granger le suit partout! chuchota furieusement Pansy à Blaise.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à la Gryffondor et haussa les épaules.

-Pansy, cesse de les fixer! Écoute, tu n'as pas à être jalouse de _Granger_.

-Moi, jalouse? Jamais!

Le professeur Rogue tapa de son poing le bureau au-devant pour réclamer le silence :

-Ouvrez vos livres de potions à la page 341 « La potion du siffleur »

Harry tourna les pages de son manuel et fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'illustration. Elle montrait un homme nu, squelettique et à l'air maladif dans un chaudron bouillonnant qui se protégeait d'un grand sorcier encapuchonné le menaçant de sa baguette dégoulinante de sang. Comment une baguette pouvait être dégoulinante de sang? Harry Potter ne voulait même pas savoir. Il fut encore plus horrifié quand il lut le contenu des ingrédients :

« Un tube digestif de mouton chaud »? « De la poudre du poison Lirtha »?_ « Un demi-cœur humain »?_

-Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer, comme il est inscrit dans votre manuel, « la potion du siffleur ». Une potion qui requiert une minutie d'une extrême finesse et une attention vigilante. Ce fut, et l'est toujours, l'une des armes les plus destructives de la Guerre Interne des mages noirs, en 1808. Qui peut me dire ses fonctions?

Fidèle à elle-même, Hermione Granger leva la main. Mais cette fois-ci, elle fut plus hésitante que d'habitude ayant refusé d'ouvrir cet atroce manuel de magie noire. Elle n'y avait jeté qu'un « coup d'œil ». Rogue, qui écrivait la date de l'évènement au tableau, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour désigner son élève :

-Granger je présume? dit-il en poussant un énorme soupir de lassitude.

-Si je m'en souviens bien, je pense qu'elle était utilisée contre les ennemis afin de les tuer durant cette guerre. Surtout du côté des Mages Noirs. Il ne suffisait que de lancer quelques gouttes de la potion sur la victime et elle en mourrait.

-Plus précisément Miss Granger, dit sèchement Rogue.

Hermione sursauta.

Plus? Plus quoi? Elle avait tout dit!

-Euh…Je ne sais pas, monsieur…

-Tiens donc, pour une fois on peut retrouver une faille dans votre agaçante petite manie à réciter les manuels par cœur, espérant recevoir les éloges des professeurs.

Hermione rougit et baissa légèrement la tête. Pour la consoler, Neville lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. Geste qui n'échappa à Pansy Parkinson. Elle sera le poing et cassa en même temps le malheureux crayon de bois se retrouvant dans sa main droite.

-Cette potion avait la faculté, quand on la lançait sur son adversaire, d'aspirer toutes substances liquides que pouvait contenir le corps, expliqua le professeur Rogue. Mais avant, elle faisait faire éclater les veines et fondre les muscles corporels de la personne. Et tout ça, jamais trop précocement pour ne pas que la victime meure d'un coup, mais dans une lenteur magistrale pour s'assurer qu'elle souffrait le plus possible. Ensuite, comme je le disais, elle terminait en asséchant tout ce qui était en base d'eau. Il n'en restait alors qu'une masse informe de peau et d'os, avec pour les plus chanceux, les yeux. Mais encore là, ils se desséchaient et dégageaient une odeur immonde comme tout le reste du corps. Celui-ci servait alors comme pâturage au corbeau ou aux animaux plus ambitieux qui n'étaient pas dégoutés par les insectes formant des tunnels dans la peau de la victime, comme beaucoup de familles qui étaient contraintes de laisser le corps de leur proche pourrir là où il avait été assassiné. Si je me souviens bien, on a dû jeter tous ces corps dans une fosse pour éviter les épidémies ou que les gens meurent asphyxiés par l'odeur. Selon les rumeurs, on pouvait sentir cette émanation pire que la mort à 9 kilomètres à la ronde. Je crois que ce site existe encore…

Un ange passa. Rogue observa ses élèves qui avaient figés sur place et ne pipaient mots. Soudain, Dean se secoua et s'exclama :

-Mais… quel est le_ but_ d'apprendre cette potion!

-Et quel était celui d'apprendre celle qui faisait pousser les poils d'orteils de Gobelin? Ben voilà, riposta Rogue

Plusieurs élèves penchèrent la tête de côté en réfléchissant à la question; c'était vrai que…

-Oui, mais au moins, cette potion était inoffensive, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Neville

-Moi aussi j'ai déjà entendu les pires horreurs sur la réalisation de cette potion. Je ne pense pas que…

-Monsieur Londubat, interrompit Rogue, avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter?

Les têtes se retournèrent vers le Gryffondor qui se tortilla intimidé par cette nouvelle attention_._

-Je-je demandais simplement si ce n'était pas un peu risqué de faire cette potion étant donné qu'on utilise des choses comme…du poison de lirtha, dit-il en regardant les ingrédients.

-Il est inévitable que toutes potions confectionnées par vous soient un vrai danger public. D'ailleurs, vous me faites penser, il est évident que nous ne réaliserons pas la potion dans toute sa totalité, mais il est tout de même très important pour chaque élève se trouvant dans cette classe de protéger les moindres parcelles de son corps. Et puisque vous semblez être si au courant des effets néfastes du contenu du poison de Lirtha, veuillez nous expliquer pourquoi, Monsieur Londubat.

Le garçon ne dit rien. Rogue sourit de satisfaction, sachant pertinemment que cet élève était incapable de répondre à la moindre de ses questions depuis six ans. Mais au plus grand étonnement de tous, Neville Londubat ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois pour répondre autre chose que « je ne sais pas ».

-Car ce mélange est fabriqué à base de poudre d'écailles de dragon et d'extrait de la plante Rahémir situé dans les montagnes du nord du Laos. Deux substances inoffensives mais qui, rassemblées, forment un composant extrêmement corrosif. Dès qu'il atteint une surface à risque, par exemple pour nous; notre peau, nos yeux ou nos cheveux, les particules se répandent à une vitesse exponentielle grugeant et éliminant les cellules régénératrices des surfaces vivantes et causant des dommages perdurables. Ce qui est sûrement la raison pour laquelle vous voulez que nous nous protégions.

À la suite de cette explication, il y eut le silence le plus total dans l'histoire de ce cachot. Hermione regarda son ami, impressionnée. Depuis ces quelques jours, elle avait trouvé agréable la compagnie de Neville. Elle avait eu l'impression bizarre qu'il était sensé. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait _intelligent_.

Voldemort, lui, ne comprenait rien à cet étonnement commun. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui s'était immobilisé dans son mouvement de marche.

Est-ce que… tout le monde avait bogué ou…

-Heu…Bonne réponse, Monsieur Londubat! s'exclama Voldemort. Professeur Rogue, pouvons-nous débuter?

- Je…oui, bien sûr, répondit Rogue toujours décontenancé. La plupart des ingrédients sont à l'avant, le poison de lirtha est sous la hotte, les cœurs dans le mini frigo à gauche de l'armoire du fond. Vous prendrez les souries vivantes qu'à la dernière étape. Au fait, si vous avez soudainement des envies suicidaires, ne vous en souciez pas (effets secondaires). D'accord, on commence, allez-y!

Les élèves se dispersèrent ou confectionnèrent leur habit de protection. Voldemort regardait les équipes de la classe s'activer à leur tâche, songeur. Des voix joyeuses résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, des rires le faisaient même sursauter.

Quelque chose clochait. Non, ça ne marchait pas… Il y avait quelque chose de trop… Mais bien sûr!

-Stop! On va réorganiser les équipes! Pas question que vous soyez avec vos amis! cria Voldemort.

Gryffondor et Serpentard s'arrêtèrent et le fixèrent bizarrement. La seule marque de gentillesse dont faisait preuve le professeur Rogue, était bien le fait qu'ils puissent préparer leur potion avec une personne de leur choix. Alors qu'on leur retire ce privilège d'un coup ne réjouissait pas énormément les élèves de la classe.

-Ça va vous paraître étrange, poursuivit Voldemort, mais ce genre de potions réussissent toujours mieux lorsque vous avez des sentiments de répulsions et de haines dans vos cœurs. Soyez-en sûrs, vous me remercierez avec vos triples Optimal. La clé, c'est se détester!

Les jeunes, déstabilisés, ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire. Ils n'allaient quand même pas choisir de se mettre en équipe avec un ennemi! S'ils choisissaient, il était probable qu'ils prennent quelqu'un qu'ils n'aimaient pas, mais…_pas trop_! Bref, c'était spécial.

Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les élèves tourner sur eux-mêmes; ils étaient vraiment tous attardés.

-Rogue, faites les équipes!

-Dans ce cas, si ces potions recommandent des sentiments d'antipathies pour améliorer le processus, il est évident que je fasse les équipes en unissant un Gryffondor et un Serpentard.

Les Gryffondor commencèrent à râler et les membres de leur maison ennemie figèrent, certains échappèrent même leur crayon.

Non. Leur pire cauchemar allait se réaliser. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas se mélanger avec… avec…_eux!_

Les Verts et Argent se mirent à protester :

-Pas question que je me mette avec un membre de la G.S.P!

-Un Gryffondor en plus!

-Professeur, on ne peut pas se mêler à…ça!

-Vous savez comment ils sont-

-Ils sont bizarres!

-Des névrosés!

-Ils sont moches en plus...

-SILENCE! tonna le maître de potion.

Les Serpents se calmèrent et Voldemort retint de justesse son sourire; Ah, son ancienne maison! Comme il était fier d'eux!

-Ce sera Gryffondor et Serpentard, est-ce clair? coupa Rogue.

Toute la classe se renfrogna en imaginant déjà leur futur coéquipier de potion. Eh bien! Il y allait avoir de bonnes notes aux examens!

-Bien : Thomas/Nott; Brown/Goyle; Weasley/Crabbe; Finnigan/Steven; Potter/Malef…

Rogue reçut les deux regards les plus noirs de la part d'Harry et de Drago.

-Bien! Potter mettez-vous avec Parkinson, si vous n'êtes pas content!

-Jamais! Plutôt mourir! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Le professeur de potion soupira d'irritation :

-Dans ce cas, Parkinson/Granger!

-Heu…finalement, je préfère me mettre avec Potter…

Rogue, rouge de colère, donna un féroce coup de poing sur son bureau;

-Potter/Parkinson! Granger/Zabini! Malefoy/Londubat! ET PAS DE DISCUSSION!

Le professeur de potion finit d'attribuer les membres des équipes et Pansy regarda Blaise ranger ses affaires, furieuse.

En plus d'habiter avec le Défiguré, il fallait qu'elle soit en équipe avec lui! C'était une malédiction ou quoi?

-Blaise, mets-toi devant moi. Il n'est pas question que l'on bouge d'un pouce pour ces vermines!

Blaise se plia au désir de son amie et vu tous les Serpentard immobiles, semblant penser comme elle.

C'est vrai quoi! Jamais ils ne _descendraient_ pour rejoindre cette basse classe. La honte pour eux!

Les Gryffondor, les voyants agirent ainsi, se sentirent contrariés et demeurèrent à leur place, bougons. Les Serpents ne voulaient pas descendre? Bien! Eux, ils ne…monteraient pas non plus, tiens!

Rogue se massa les tempes en observant un si grand manque de coopérativité du côté des deux maisons.

-Monsieur le directeur, dit-il haut et fort, je vois que nos jeunes ont de la difficulté à s'obtempérer. Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux que vous les aidiez à…_bouger_?

Tous les élèves eurent des sueurs froides et se dispersèrent dans la classe à la vitesse de la lumière. Non, ils ne voulaient _pas_ se faire bouger de n'importe quelle façon par Lord Voldemort!

En voyant sa coéquipière s'approcher, Blaise loucha sur ce qui lui servait de chevelure et se pencha devant elle en lui faisant une salutation munie de grands gestes exagérés :

-Salut à toi, Ô Grand Roi de la Jungle!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en prenant place aux côtés de Blaise. Allait-on un jour lâcher ses cheveux!

-Ça doit être pratique pour toi, dit le garçon. Pas besoin d'avoir à traîner un cartable pour tes livres, en les mettant dans ta tignasse ils doivent tenir tout seul!

-Zabini…ta langue…

-Ouai?..

-Tu ne l'auras plus bientôt!

Par contre, il n'y avait pas à dire, les cheveux d'Hermione étaient quelque chose. Imaginez-vous de la paille sale. _Beaucoup_ de pailles sales. Tous rassemblé sur la tête d'une personne, lui faisant un afro non seulement en hauteur, mais également sur les côtés, longeant son visage jusqu'à son cou. Et toute cette paille tenterait de « friser », ne faisant qu'à sa tête et allant dans tous les sens. Si elle s'en souvenait bien, c'était à l'âge de 11 ans qu'elle avait renoncé à les peigner. Elle pouvait les attacher à la limite, mais encore là, il lui fallait un élastique d'un diamètre d'au moins 19 cm. Mais ils n'étaient pas les pires! Et elle ne mettait rien à l'intérieur! Rien ne pouvait aller là-dedans, d'ailleurs!...Bon… Il est vrai que la dernière fois, son gloss était mystérieusement tombé de ses cheveux. Elle s'était vraiment posé la question comment diable il avait pu atterrir là haut. Mais bon, il était sûrement tombé sur sa tête, pas _dans_ sa touffe!

Heu…non?

-En tout cas, lâche mes cheveux, dit Hermione

-Ils sont très bien tes…heu…cheveux? On les nomme toujours ainsi quand ils sont rendus dans cet état là?

-Au moins j'en ai, contrairement à toi et ta calvitie précoce. C'est jeune tout de même…

-Ma-ma quoi! Je me _rase_ les cheveux!

-Oh…_bien sûr! _affirma Hermione d'un ton sceptique_._

Blaise serra la mâchoire. Lui? Une calvitie?

-Ok, je réclame une trêve…

OOO

Enfin, on exagérait, quoi. Qu'est-ce que tout le monde lui trouvait? Bon… il y avait cette musculature qu'il avait développée foutrement vite! Puis cette pomme d'Adam dont tous garçons envieraient la dimension, et… peut être aussi…Non! Rien!

Neville Londubat n'était pas plus beau que lui.

Depuis qu'on l'avait associé avec cet être puant, Drago Malefoy tentait de comprendre pourquoi ce mec-là avait pu paraître en tête de liste. Il s'en fichait de cette liste, mais… _Pourquoi n'était-il pas en premier comme les six putains de dernières années!_

La fameuse liste dont Drago se souciait tant n'était qu'un sondage puéril auprès de la gente féminine de l'école pour déterminer, dans l'ordre décroissant, les plus beaux gars de l'établissement (étrangement, lors de cette période, les filles de toutes les maisons semblaient abaisser leurs barrières le temps des délibérations).

-Un Griffond! s'était exclamé le Blond à Pansy Parkinson dans leur salle commune.

-Navré trésor, mais ce n'est toujours qu'une stupide liste.

-Mais… c'est un GRIFFONDOR!

-Chéri, quand il s'agit d'élire le spécimen mâle le plus sexy de l'école, c'est son corps qu'on regarde, pas sa maison. Puis, il reste quand même un vulgaire membre de la G.S.P, sexy, mais membre quand même…

Drago avait été interloqué. À la différence de Blaise qui s'était vu ravi de voir son nom grimper de trois échelons, obtenant ainsi la quatrième place devant Carmac McLaggen.

Pff!.. Neville Londubat… pensa Drago.

Stupides membres de la GSP.

OOO

-Parkinson! Carré! CARRÉ! Pas de rond, d'ovale, de triangle et surtout pas de tes foutues languettes! s'écria Harry.

-Et toi, la façon dont tu tournes! Un paresseux aurait plus d'énergie que toi! rétorqua Pansy.

-Occupe-toi de la bonne forme géométrique de ces plantes d'abord!

Contenant difficilement sa rage, Pansy découpa furieusement les plantes horizontalement et, une fois la tâche finie, les jeta dans la potion en éclaboussant la combinaison de protection de son coéquipier.

-PARKINSON! hurla Harry

-Dommage que ça n'ait pas traversé ta combinaison! Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine fois ça te tuera!

Tous les élèves de la classe s'étaient protégés, selon leur capacité, le plus fidèlement possible. Plusieurs s'étaient revêtus d'une armure métallique, d'autre de nombreuses couches de linges, de caoutchouc, ou encore (pour les moins futés) de pellicules de bulles de plastique. Hermione, quant à elle, avait opté pour une sorte de combinaison d'astronaute afin de rendre ses gestes plus fluides et les produits, grâce à ses gants, plus faciles à manier.

-_Ma…lilinga_-heu-_rium_! retenta pour la troisième fois Pansy en lisant son livre.

-Bon sang! _Maligarium_! D'un coup! Pas d'hésitations ou de bégaiements idiots! Elle n'est pas compliquée à prononcer cette formule! s'énerva son coéquipier.

-Potter, je vais te FRAPPER!

-Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu veuilles te servir de tes mains, étant donné que tu ne sais même pas le faire avec une foutue baguette!

-Va te faire…

Un bureau plus bas, les griffes n'étaient pas encore sorties. Tenant le livre de potion chacun d'une main, Blaise et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'œil au protocole du manuel, l'abaissèrent pour regarder leur propre mélange et rejetèrent un coup d'œil au livre. Ils avaient pourtant suivi les règles à la lettre! Frustrée, Hermione prit la longue cuillère en bois et se mit à tourner.

-« Tourner dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre ». Bon sang! C'est ce que je fais! Pourquoi notre potion ne veut-elle pas bouillir?

-Allume un feu en dessous!

-Pour la troisième fois, non! C'est tricher! La potion devrait bouillir d'elle-même.

Blaise haussa les épaules et regarda ses autres camarades. Les visages tendus ou renfrognés, divers élèves mélangeaient avec conviction leur chaudron soit fumant grandement ou en ébullition. Le jeune homme leva la tête et vu sa meilleure amie continuer à se chamailler avec Potter qui remuait leur liquide bouillonnant hardiment. Granger et lui étaient les seuls avec une potion inerte, s'écroutant même.

Hermione laissa tomber son instrument et se mit à gémir :

-On va avoir la pire des notes!

-Je pense qu'on ne se déteste pas assez, dit Blaise.

Hermione le regarda, étonnée.

-Quoi?

-Non, je suis sérieux. Regarde autour de toi. Ils veulent tous s'entretuer! Mais nous, on ne s'aime pas énormément, certes, mais au pire on ne veut pas la mort de l'autre! Résultat, notre potion n'est même pas chaude.

La jeune fille regarda la potion. Effectivement, elle n'irait pas raconter ses histoires d'amour à Blaise Zabini, mais elle ne le détestait pas non plus. Puis lui… lui semblait simplement se foutre de tout. Lorsque sa bande leur lançait des insultes, Hermione avait toujours eu l'impression que Zabini, contrairement à ses imbéciles d'amis, le disait plus avec une pointe d'humour, rendant ses commentaires moins aigris que les deux autres.

-Tu as peut-être raison… murmura Hermione

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison! Même pas la peine de se poser la question. Je suis un Serpent…

-S'il te plait, Zabini, tu l'as dit toi-même, je te trouvais presque supportable…

-Ça me ferait de la peine qu'un membre de la G.S.P ait une mauvaise opinion de moi! C'est fou!

-Que veut dire ce stupide nom! demanda Hermione énervée de l'entendre de la bouche de chaque Serpentard.

-G.S.P?

-Non, le roi Louis XIV! Bien sûr G.S.P, bon sang!

-Du calme, mon Lion! Ce sont tes problèmes capillaires qui te font enrager comme ça?

-ZABANI!

- Ok, ok, dit Blaise en riant. Je t'explique. G.S.P : **G**ryffondor-**S**erdaigle-**P**oufsouffle; Le **G**ang de **S**tupides **P**loucs - Le **G**roupe des **S**ales **P**erdants - Les **G**ens **S**acrément **P**athétiques - Les **G**énies de la **S**ottise **P**rofonde,… Au choix, tu sais… En fait, tous les débiles n'étant pas à Serpentard…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche indignée, puis se retourna vers leur chaudron pour recommencer à le remuer tout en gardant son air choqué.

Elle étriperait bien tous ces idiots qui s'aimaient beaucoup trop!

Pff!… « Le **G**ang de **S**tupides **P**loucs »…franchement!

Eux aussi, ils pouvaient très bien leur trouver un nom méchant comme titre!

Ah tiens! Les…« S.S.S »! Comme étant les **S**erpents de **S**alazar **S**erpentard. Pour…hum….

Les…**S**candaleuses!...heu…

…Sa…lamandres!…

Heu…**Sss**i…ssssuu…hum…._**S**__ouples_!

Voilà! _Dans les dents_! Les « **S**cadaleuse **S**alamandres **S**ouples »!

Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient de _ça_ hein?

-Vous vous croyez tellement supérieurs! ajouta Hermione encore fière du diminutif qu'elle venait de trouver aux Serpentard.

-Oui, mais…nous le sommes, ma belle! répondit Blaise sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Oh, la ferme…

-Je veux dire, c'est vrai quoi : on est meilleur en sport.

-Pff!

- On est plus rusé.

-Ouai c'est ça…

-Sans oublier qu'on est tous plus riches!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

-D'ailleurs, on est tous beaucoupplus intelligents.

-Et moi alors?

-Il y a des exceptions partout.

-Seigneur…

-Et le plus important; on est _tellement_ plus beau que vous!

-Si Crabbe et Goyle rentrent dans tes critères de beauté!

-Non…là t'as raison, ces deux imbéciles auraient dû être chez vous. Ou les Poufsouffle…Hum…Surtout les Poufsouffle…

-Et Neville? Ne viens pas me dire qu'il est laid lui!

-Non plus, lui, devrait être un Serpent! En parlant de Londubat…Il t'intéresse non?

En évoquant son nom, Blaise vit apparaitre une minuscule fumée à la surface de la potion qu'Hermione avait recommencée à mélanger sans prêter attention à sa température. Bien, il allait continuer dans ce chemin-là si ce sujet la mettait en rogne! Mais ce que Blaise ne savait pas, c'était qu'une fille placée juste un peu au-dessus d'eux venait de tendre l'oreille à la conversation.

Hermione resta dans un silence entêté. Elle en avait marre que tout le monde croit qu'elle voulait sortir avec Neville simplement parce qu'elle trainait plus souvent avec lui! N'avait-elle pas le droit d'avoir des amis beaux?

-Ça veut donc dire oui? demanda narquoisement Blaise

Hermione garda la bouche close. La potion de Pansy commença à déborder de son chaudron tellement les grosses bulles montaient.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu serais différente des autres filles qui le veulent toutes dans leur lit…À moins qu'il ne soit déjà passé dans le tien? continua le Serpentard

La jeune fille enrageait intérieurement. Quel imbécile! Il était pareil que les autres foutus Serpentard!

- Granger, tu m'impressionnes. Je savais que tu le faisais avec Weasley, mais avec Londubat en plus…Peut-être les deux en même temps, qui sait…?

Hors d'elle, Hermione retira son casque en verre et serra les poings, menaçante.

-Je te préviens Zabini, si tu continues sur cette lancée,_ tu n'auras plus de tête avant de sortir de cette classe!_

-Pas la peine, la potion boue déjà, lui dit-il en souriant.

Hébétée, Hermione se retourna vers leur chaudron qui bouillait faiblement. Pas trop, mais au moins elle bouillait quand même! Elle regarda Blaise et lui fit un sourire, reconnaissante.

-Mais tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas faire ça à chaque fois... dit-elle

-Te mettre en rogne? demanda Blaise. Crois-moi, ça sera facile…

Pansy en resta coite. Donc, Granger avait bel et bien quelque chose pour Neville. Elle ne l'avait même pas nié! Même qu'ils couchaient peut-être ensemble!

La Serpentard faillit fracasser sa cuillère en bois lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur le poison de lirtha reposant à la frontière de leur bureau. Elle regarda ensuite son coéquipier trop absorber par les instructions du livre et détourna de nouveau sa tête vers le poison.

Les cheveux sans protection de Granger étaient si près…

Des accidents pouvaient arriver si…vite…

-Bon, dit Blaise, « Quand la potion aura atteint son d'ébullition, y plonger une souris vivante en continuant de mélanger dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre », vas-y Granger.

-C'est si cruel…

-Tu vas pleurer, mon pauvre chou?

-La ferme…Attends, je vais remettre mon casque, la fumer me fait… chauffer la tête.

Hermione s'accroupit pour reprendre sa protection et pencha la tête de côté de douleur.

Ses cheveux l'irritaient drôlement…

-Après la souris, il faudra mettre la graisse de museg…

Blaise s'arrêta en voyant Hermione se redresser et ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle alarmer.

-Granger, tes cheveux!

Ses cheveux? Ses cheveux... bordel, SES CHEVEUX!

Hermione comprit, et se retourna vers la fenêtre qui refléta son air épouvanté.

Quatre centimètres carrés. Ce fut la dimension qu'étendit Pansy Parkinson sur les cheveux de la fille qui voulait lui voler son futur mari et s'entendait apparemment bien avec son meilleur ami. Quatre centimètres qui s'élargirent, en créant une mousse rouge, à 16 puis 25 centimètre carré en un éclair. Le temps même entre la réaction de Blaise et qu'Hermione ne se retourne, la mousse rouge tant redoutée se répandit sur toute la surface du crâne de la jeune fille à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Non, NON! cria la fille.

Les élèves, Voldemort et Rogue se retournèrent alarmés par le cri. En voyant les dégâts, Rogue s'approche en vitesse :

-Granger, allez vite sous une douche glacée, le froid élimine les particules. Quand la substance s'attaque aux cheveux ce n'est qu'une question de 25 secondes avant que l'on devienne chauve, 40 avant qu'elle ne décide de s'attaquer ensuite à votre peau. DÉPÉCHEZ-VOUS!

Hermione ne se le fit pas prier. Elle s'envola vers la sortie, les larmes lui coulant sur les joues. Elle s'élança dans le couloir et courut comme si sa vie en dépendait… Sa vie en dépendait! « …les particules se répandent à une vitesse exponentielle grugeant et éliminant les cellules régénératrices des surfaces vivantes et causant des dommages perdurables » Les larmes redoublèrent. Si au moins elle pouvait sauver juste quelques cheveux qui pourraient repousser, peu importait la forme!

Dans le cachot de potion, les élèves hésitèrent à poursuivre leur potion. Si c'était pour qu'ils deviennent tous chauves…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Rogue, si vous garder vos protections, il ne devrait rien vous arrivé, ce que miss Granger s'est apparemment abstenue de faire et puis…

Rogue se frappa le front. En ayant beaucoup de mal à contenir son sourire, il dit d'un ton qui se voulait désolé :

-Comme je suis bête! Je n'ai pas du tout songé à avoir recours à ma baguette pour neutraliser la catastrophe! En y pensant bien, on aurait tous pu l'aider notre chère Granger!

Voldemort s'esclaffa et plusieurs Serpentard ricanèrent. Horrifiés, Neville, Ron et Harry se regardèrent. Puis, Neville s'élança vers la porte de sortie et prit le même chemin qu'Hermione en courant le plus vite possible. Ron et Harry voulurent le suivre, mais le professeur leur en empêcha :

-Potter, Weasley! Une seule personne suffit amplement pour consoler la pauvre enfant de la perte de ses cheveux.

-Mais, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard! s'exclama Harry

-Bien sûr que oui! Le temps qu'elle sorte de cette classe elle devait déjà être chauve de toute façon. Peu de personnes en sont ressortis avec un semblant de cheveux, les plus rapides ou spontanés qu'ils pouvaient être. Maintenant, veuillez tous retourner à vos occupations. Si vous mettez les pieds dehors, je vous colle un zéro.

Harry et Ron regagnèrent malgré eux à leur place et regardèrent leur potion sans la voir.

Hermione…chauve?

Ils étaient vraiment peinés pour leur amie et avaient hâte que ce satané cours finisse pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Au moins, il y aurait déjà Neville...

Un peu plus haut dans la classe, Blaise Zabini regarda la place à côté de lui, vide.

Pauvre Granger quand même…

Il se retourna et croisa le regard de sa meilleure. Celle-ci, sans explication, rougit furieusement et fuit considérablement son regard de Blaise.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle...?

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

-Pansy, c'était toi? chuchota-t-il tout bas pour que Potter ne l'entende pas.

-Moi?…n-non! dit-elle d'un air indigné, mais clairement faux.

Ok, c'était elle.

Mais pourquoi?...Le jeune homme noir se frappa mentalement le front en se remémorant sa conversation avec Granger. Bien sûr…Il lança un regard lourd de reproches à sa meilleure amie :

-« Moi, jalouse? Jamais! » imita-t-il

OOO

-Hermione, HERMIONE! cria Neville, essoufflé.

Hermione ne se préoccupa pas des cris de son ami au bout du couloir. Elle n'avait pas _vraiment_ le temps de s'arrêter!

Maintenant : toilettes-toilettes-toilettes-TOILETTES! Pourquoi étaient-elles si loin, bon sang!

Eurêka! Une toilette droit-devant!

La jeune fille était à deux doigts de franchir sa porte de délivrance quand un jet de lumière bleuté la frappa de plein fouet et la propulsa de l'autre côté du couloir.

Neville s'arrêta de courir et s'accota à un mur, quelques secondes. Au moins, il l'avait eu!

Hermione sentit sa tête extrêmement lourde et une sensation de froid lui taillader le crâne. Quand elle porta sa main à sa chevelure, elle fut surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle était glacée.

Neville lui avait congelé les cheveux.

La jeune fille, toujours par terre, se traîna vers le mûr où elle se serait volontiers cognée la tête à maintes reprises. Sa baguette! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé?

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, dis? demanda Neville en s'approchant.

-Non, c'est bon…gémit Hermione, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle devait se l'avouer : entre le temps qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, les indications de Rogue et sa course folle vers les toilettes, il devait être passé, quoi? _Une_ minute, au moins!

Elle était chaaaauuuuve!

Neville, mal à l'aise, voulut passer un bras autour de ses épaules avant de se raviser en plein geste et lui tapoter maladroitement le bras.

-Hermione…

-Je suis chaaaauuuuve! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se tortilla devant la situation inconfortable, ne sachant que dire.

Hermione voulut se reprendre en essuyant ses larmes, mais elle n'y parvint pas et lança un énorme cri de désespoir avant de se jeter sur l'épaule Neville et de recommencer à pleurer de plus belle.

Finalement, après avoir pratiquement mouillé la moitié de l'épaule droite de Neville par ses pleurs (et peut-être autre chose, mais mieux valait penser que ce n'étaient que des larmes), Hermione se redressa et ramena ses jambes sous son menton en les entourant de ses bras. Elle hoqueta une ou deux fois et marmonna :

-…Merci quand même Nev.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, Hermione, lui dit-il en souriant faiblement. Mais j'aurais dû penser à cette formule plus tôt.

-Et moi alors? Et toute la classe?

-Ne les blâme pas, si nous deux n'y avons pas songé, quant est-il des autres? Et puis, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui connaissait cette formule.

-Oui, j'imagine... Où l'as-tu apprise toi?

Neville sourit faiblement.

-Cet été, j'ai fait un peu de lecture pour approfondir mes connaissances.

-J'ai vu ça. Tu lui en as mis toute une à ce Rogue, ce matin. Ta grand-mère doit être fière de toi à présent.

Il y eut un silence qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Neville semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensées. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il répondit :

-Elle est morte.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, abasourdi. La grand-mère de Neville était morte?

-Mais-mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? bafouilla la Gryffondor.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

-Oui, mais…Oh Neville je suis tellement navrée pour toi!

Neville acquiesça et ils restèrent muets durant quelques minutes. Hermione avait l'impression que son cerveau allait congeler sur place, mais elle ne pouvait pas rompre le moment mélancolique de son pauvre ami maintenant. Et puis, elle n'était pas pressée de voir le résultat une fois sa tête lavée. Sa tête qui était à coup sûr dépourvue de cheveux.

Une perruque…ce n'était pas si horrible, non?

Bon, ça grattait un peu mais…

-En fait, c'est pour elle que je fais tout ça, déclara à la fin Neville. Je sais qu'elle aurait voulu un petit fils brillant et studieux. Je regrette simplement d'avoir attendu sa mort pour réaliser son souhait.

-Je sais qu'elle était quand même fière de toi, Neville. C'est pour ça aussi que tu as changé…hum…physiquement? demanda Hermione en chassant ses idées de perruques.

-Quand elle est morte, j'ai défoulé ma peine dans le sport et la musculation. Je pense que j'ai même un peu trop forcé, je devrais peut-être arrêter…

-**NON!** Euh… je veux dire, non, c'est très bien comme ça, dit Hermione précipitamment.

Neville haussa les épaules et se força à oublier les souvenirs de sa grand-mère. Il ne voulait pas être triste maintenant, Hermione avait d'autres problèmes. Problèmes, d'ailleurs, qu'il fallait régler au plus vite!

-Bon, Hermione, allons laver tes cheveux.

oooOOOooo

* * *

><p>Le professeur McGonagall observa la table des professeurs où elle était assise en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'appuya sur son dossier de siège et regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de Voldemort :<p>

Chourave, Flitwick, Pomfresh, Dolohov, Bibine…Ok…

Et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? Celui des ruines anciennes? D'études des moldus?

Plusieurs manquaient à l'appel! Depuis longtemps même!

Puis ce nouvel enseignant…ça faisait un bout, lui aussi, qu'il ne donnait plus signes de vie…

Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait encore fait…?

-Sauriez-vous où se cache le professeur Livingston? demanda-t-elle suspecte au nouveau directeur assis à côté d'elle. Ça fait des jours qu'on ne le voit plus.

-Qui ça?

-Le nouveau professeur d'arithmancie qui remplace celui que vous avez _tué_ il y a trois jours.

-Le vieux avec des lunettes aussi épaisses qu'un mur?

-Oui.

-Hum…Lui aussi j'imagine que j'ai dû le tuer…il tapait sur les nerfs, c'est pas possible… répondit le Mage noir avec autant de nonchalance que s'il annonçait qu'il avait tué un moustique.

-Tom!

-Quoi? demanda celui-ci craintif.

-C'est le cinquième cette semaine! Qu'avais-je dit? gronda le professeur de métamorphose.

Voldemort fit une moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Que tuer c'était pas bien…récita-t-il morose, la tête basse.

-Que je ne vous reprenne plus!

-Oui mam…euh, Minerva.

La vieille enseignante acquiesça sèchement et se mit à contempler la Grande Salle.

Voldemort, bien entendu, ne pouvait pas se contenter de renvoyer ses employés! Non! Il devait obligatoirement les tuer!

Le professeur Coolidge, qu'avait-il fait? « Il était trop excentrique! Il sautait partout! Je suis sûr que tout le monde avait envie de l'étriper! » s'était justifié le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le professeur Richard? « Elle, elle était trop disjonctée, je vous jure… »

Professeur Slugornh? « Hum…trop gros. »

Professeur Powell? « Trop…moustachu! »

McGonagall secoua la tête en évaluant les excuses toutes plus bidons les unes que les autres de Voldemort et songea à quelque chose.

Elle prit alors un air qui se voulait désinvolte et demanda :

-Euh…Avez-vous rencontré, par hasard, le professeur Trelawney?..

-Brièvement je pense, pourquoi?

-Oh…heu…elle ne vous tape pas…sur les nerfs _elle_? demanda McGonagall en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je croirais que vous souhaitez sa mort.

-M-Moi? Jamais! Je…m'inquiétais simplement pour elle, voilà tout! Franchement, moi vouloir la mort d'une…

Le professeur de métamorphose, comme tous les autres de la Grande Salle, s'arrêta subitement de parler en apercevant le plus beau couple de l'Angleterre faire son entrée dans la pièce. Dans celui-ci, McGonagall reconnut le jeune Londubat avec son nouveau physique, qui lui allait particulièrement bien, il fallait l'admettre. Mais ce qui capta toute son attention fut la fille qui l'accompagnait dotée…

Des plus beaux cheveux de l'univers.

Sa chevelure, d'un brun acajou foncé, brillait de mille feux et se reflétait majestueusement à la lumière du soleil. Luisants, à la limite de l'allure plastique, ses cheveux étaient 10 fois plus éclatants que ceux des mannequins de publicités de shampoings. Parfaitement onduleuse et extrêmement soyeuse, sa belle crinière voluptueuse lui retombait gentiment dans le dos jusqu'au milieu des reins. Elle semblait vivre d'elle-même.

La jeune fille, intimidée, se balança d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise devant la Grande Salle bouche bée et silencieuse.

-Allez viens, lui chuchota Neville à l'oreille

Le garçon lui prit les épaules avec son bras et l'entraina vers la table des Gryffondor. Ils s'assirent ensuite devant Harry Ron et Ginny qui la regardèrent la bouche ouverte.

-Quoi? demanda Hermione.

-Hermione…TU ES UNE BOMBE! s'exclama Ginny.

-Oh-heu…c'est gentil.

Ron secoua fermement la tête avant de s'écrier :

-T'étais censée être chauve!

-Tu es déçu? demanda Hermione amusée.

-Bien sûr que non, mais Rogue avait dit que pour des cheveux normaux…

-Rappelle-toi Ronald, les cheveux de Hermione étaient tout sauf normaux…lança Ginny

-Ils étaient très bien mes cheveux! se défendit Hermione, vexée.

-Oui, mais j'ai quand même envie d'aller embrasser la potion qui t'a fait ce changement, continua Ginny

Harry et Ron hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête.

-N'importe quoi, marmonna-t-elle en touchant nerveusement ses nouveaux cheveux.

Oh joie! C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait sentir la forme de son crâne sous ses doigts! En plus, elle réussissait à passer sa main au travers! Elle pourrait sûrement les attacher convenablement! Même…même se faire un chignon! Ou les laver avec qu'une seule bouteille de shampoing et non trois! Oh la vie s'annonçait géniale!

Hermione haussa joyeusement les épaules et regarda timidement aux alentours de la Grande Salle sentant tous les regards tournés vers elle.

Elle commençait à comprendre Neville là…

En voyant Hermione entrer, Pansy les autres Serpentard échappèrent la nourriture qu'ils avaient en mains.

Cette fille…c'était _Granger_?

Ils avaient hâte de la voir chauve, pas à l'allure d'un mannequin! C'était quoi leur problème aux Gryffondor? Pourquoi devenaient-ils tous beaux tout d'un coup? C'était une compétition avec leur maison ou quoi?

Fixant le couple, Blaise vu une lueur de profonde tristesse passer dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Yeux qui s'embuèrent quand ils aperçurent le bras de Neville entourer les épaules de la belle créature. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant pour un garçon. Il la savait coucher avec presque tous les Serpentard, beaucoup de Serdaigle, quelques Poufsouffle et même deux-trois Gryffondor (« Quoi? Un corps sexy reste un corps sexy!», avait-elle dit). Mais jamais elle n'avait paru aussi accablée pour un garçon n'étant même pas passé dans son lit. À la limite, elle encourageait les autres mecs à coucher avec d'autres filles, ne voulant pas établir une relation. Là, c'était différent. Blaise n'en revenait pas.

Pansy Parkinson était amoureuse.

-C'est peut-être mon karma, dit-elle d'une voix cassée, en arrachant Blaise de ses réflexions.

-Ton quoi?

-Cette foutue potion devait la rendre chauve et voilà qu'elle est plus belle que moi! murmura Pansy à deux doigts de pleurer.

-Non! Pansy ne pleure pas! On va se demander pourquoi! Allez, amènes toi, dit-il en en se levant et en la prenant par le bras.

Pansy se laissa tirer et entrainer vers les portes de la Grande Salle, trop attristée pour protester. Mais à cinq mètres de celles-ci, les deux Serpentard se stoppèrent en voyant le phénomène étrange qui se produisit. La température de la pièce baissa, le feu des lampes s'estompa graduellement et un vent venu de nulle part souffla sauvagement. Tout d'un coup, un énorme éclair, faisant sursauter et aveuglant tout le monde, retentit dans toute la pièce. Affolés, les élèves lancèrent des coups d'œil tout autour d'eux et leurs regards s'arrêtèrent aux portes de la Grande Salle où une personne, qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé revoir un jour, se tenait droite et fière. Doté d'une grande robe beige et sale, abordant un long bâton de bois dans sa main droite et un visage ridé, mais bien conservé, d'où s'allongeait une longue barbe argentée, le nouvel arrivant avait les yeux fixés sur une seule et unique personne; Voldemort.

-Voldemort! Je pense que nous avons des comptes à régler, dit haut et fort Albus Dumbledore.

**OOO**

**Ta-dam!**

**Oui-oui, moi aussi j'avais pensé faire un Ron/Pansy parce que j'adore ce couple, mais je trouvais qu'on voyait moins souvent le Pansy/Neville, non? Mais vous allez voir que Pansy/Neville sera bien plus drôle! Et pour Ron, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de lui plus tard… à ma manière, hahaha! **

**Puis vous vous attendiez que je mette Hermione/Drago en équipe de potion, j'imagine? Haha, là aussi je vous ai eu! C'était un autre cliché que je voulais éviter! Et c'est drôle, avouez, que le beau Drago se compare à Neville Londubat durant les heures de classe! Je sais que pour l'instant notre blond préféré est plutôt en arrière plan. Ça ne sera pas comme ça trop longtemps, mais il faudra tout de même patienter un tout petit peu!**

**Vous savez que vos commentaires me font un IMMENSE plaisir. Sans ça, je vais m'isoler dans une forêt, je ne mange pas et je déprime toute la semaine.**

**À la semaine prochaine (si je sors de ma forêt et si je me sens aimé, faut voir!)**

**Rababaz ;)**


	4. l'affrontement

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Vraiment désolée pour le retard!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre! XD**

**Ok, vous avez de la chance, parce que j'étais censée séparer ce chapitre en deux. Donc lui est plus long! Mais c'est pour compenser le fait que je ne publierai pas pendant peut-être deux semaines encore une fois :P Sorry, j'ai des examens!**

**Reviews**

**H223 : pff… d'aaaaaccord! J'avoue que j'allais en faire baver au pauvre Ronald côté amour :P, mais je vais être un peu plus gentille! Mais c'est juste parce que jt'aime bien! XD**

**Katherina.S : haha, merci! Ton petit blond, tu vas le voir un peu dans ce chapitre, mais il arriiive bientôt, promis XD xxx**

**Amandine : Thank you my dear! ;) **

**Saroura92, chatte590, Van3xxx: Merci les filles! ;) (enfin, je suppose, sinon, sans rancune!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_*Trois mois plus tôt*_

Une ombre passa parmi les arbres de la forêt silencieuse comme une tombe. Pas un oiseau ne chantait, un cours d'eau ne ruisselait ou un animal ne bruissait. Le bois qui semblait lui-même averti par cet être si redouté et sinistre, se tenait dans un calme religieux. Pourtant, si on s'approchait, on aurait pu distinguer une chansonnette que fredonnait le mage noir, contrastant énormément avec son personnage. À l'écouter, on aurait pu croire qu'il était même bienveillant!...

Jusqu'à ce que l'on saisisse les paroles de la cantine en question;

_« Qui va mourir aujourd'hui?_

_À la mode, à la mode_

_Qui va mourir aujourd'hui?_

_À la mode de chez nous!_

_C'est Laure Bennet et son mari_

_À la mode, à la mode_

_C'est Laure Bennet et son mari_

_À la mode de chez nous!_

_Comment vais-je leur faire leur fête?_

_À la mode, à la mode_

_Comment vais-je leur faire leur fête?_

_À la mode de chez nous!_

_J'vais leur exploser la tête!_

_À la mode, à la mode_

_J'vais leur exploser la tête!_

_À la mode de chez nous! »_

Voldemort sourit. Il aurait pu devenir compositeur, à la place de ce métier de tueur en série. Non, c'est vrai! Pas « tueur en série ». Plutôt « Homme de bonne foi et d'esprit critique voulant conserver la race supérieure pour le bien de tous en éliminant les autres individus - doté d'une intelligence tellement médiocre qu'ils en seraient dangereux pour la société magique - par certaines méthodes radicales! »

Hum… « Tueur en série » était peut-être plus court…

Tout à coup, le mage noir s'arrêta.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même et fixa les buissons autour de lui. Il était certain d'avoir entendu un bruit, une branche craquer. Et son flaire de serpent ne lui mentait jamais.

Quelqu'un le suivait.

Et il savait qui, songea-t-il en reniflant.

-Je ne te croyais plus de ce monde, dit-il.

Un homme se dévoila de son abri et se posta derrière Voldemort. Il ne servait plus à rien de se cacher. De toute façon, il était venu pour se battre.

-Il faut croire que je le suis toujours, répondit Albus Dumbledore. Et ce, pour accomplir une dernière tâche.

-Tu ne peux me tuer, vociféra l'homme à la tête de serpent en se retournant

-On verra ça…murmura le vieux directeur.

Les deux sorciers se fixèrent puis commencèrent à tourner telles deux bêtes de foire, formant un cercle de quelques mètres de diamètre les séparant. Dumbledore s'avança dans la faible lumière qui traversait un arbre, reflétant ainsi sa longue barbe argentée et ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Voldemort fronça le nez; Dumbledore était âgé. Avec un peu de chance, le vieux allait peut-être mourir tout seul d'une crise cardiaque. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec lui, plus vite il pourrait aller faire sa deuxième besogne de la journée. Attendez….Tuer? « Besogne »?

« Activité lui permettant son maintien physique ».

Ou « Loisir ».

Hum…« Jeux ».

« Moment de pures jouissances » !

Bref, revenons à nos moutons.

On para les baguettes, se craqua le cou et sera les fesses; la bataille commença. Il s'en suivit un duel acharné entre les deux sorciers où une multitude de sorts fusèrent de partout. De part et d'autre, les arbres explosèrent, la terre se souleva, le vent souffla et il eut tant de jets de lumière verte, qu'on aurait pu croire la forêt fluorescente. Mais deux heures plus tard, chacun tenait encore bon.

Voldemort, s'abrita derrière un arbre en évitant de justesse un rayon rouge lui frôlant l'oreille.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution! L'épuiser ne marchait incontestablement pas, le vieux était aussi vif et souple qu'un cobra! Lui qui voulait le voir mourir de fatigue!

Stratégie-stratégie-stratégie!

Après un moment, Voldemort leva sa tête illuminée par un radieux sourire.

Mais oui! Il avait trouvé!

Dumbledore regardait autour de lui, n'abaissant pas sa garde et sa baguette, la mine aux aguets.

Où se cachait Voldemort?...

Tout à coup, celui-ci sauta d'un arbre voulant créer un effet-surprise au vieux bonhomme. Le directeur, pas le moins du monde étonné, ne fit qu'un pas sur sa droite pour éviter le sort que lui lançait son ancien élève. À son tour, le vieil homme attaqua d'un sortilège de mort son assaillant. Ce n'était pas une pirouette dans les arbres qui allait l'impressionner! Encore une fois, la guerre interminable se poursuivit. Voldemort et Dumbledore feintèrent, déjouèrent, esquivèrent et chargèrent sans succès. Les deux hommes étaient de force égale. Pourtant, contre toutes attentes, ce fut le plus jeune des deux qui s'épuisa graduellement. Voyant ce moment de faiblesse chez son adversaire, Dumbledore n'hésita pas une seconde. D'une vitesse qui aurait pu ne pas paraître si impressionnante à Voldemort deux heures plus tôt, mais qui le fut à cet instant, le vieux directeur de Poudlard frappa de plein fouet d'un sort de pétrification le mage noir. Celui-ci hurla de rage avant de recevoir le sortilège et s'écroula par terre, paralysé de ses membres. Dumbledore baissa sa baguette et regarda son adversaire étendu sur le sol. Il s'approcha ensuite et s'accroupit près de lui :

-Il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de décider la mort ou non d'une personne de sang-froid, aussi horrible qu'elle puisse être. Mais j'espère que tu recevras la sentence que tu mérites.

-Tant de bontés m'écœurent! entendit Dumbledore.

Surpris, celui-ci voulu se retourner pour faire face à un deuxième Voldemort que celui couché à ses pieds, mais il n'eut pas le temps qu'un jet vert le frappa en pleine poitrine le projetant à trois mètres de là.

Le « vrai »Voldemort applaudit joyeusement des mains avant de faire une jolie danse de la victoire; Dumbledore avait été si facile à berner, ça en était presque déroutant!

Tout de même content de lui, le mage noir s'avança vers le corps du vieux monsieur et s'assura de sa mort en le secouant légèrement avec son pied. Il enleva sa botte, et écrasa le nez de la victime déjà crochu avec son gros orteil.

Il allait peut-être le rendre méconnaissable ou le découper en morceau et l'entasser dans un sac plastique avant de le redonner à ses fidèles, fallait voir…

Voldemort s'accroupit à son tour près du visage du monsieur et lui tapota la joue :

-Alors Dumby, ça ne va pas? Mais…pourquoi tu ne réponds pas?

L'homme éclata de rire en renversant la tête par en arrière. Deux petites heures et demie et voilà! C'en était fini du vieux croûton! Cependant, quand il redressant la tête, il eut la plus grande peur de sa vie;

Le défunt avait les deux grands ouverts et le fixait intensément.

Voldemort laissa échapper un long et épouvantable cri aigu de petite fille et s'éloigna du corps prestement. Il chercha alors se baguette maladroitement et la pointa sur le vieux qui avait tourné la tête de côté et l'observait toujours aussi ardemment. Le corps ne bougeait pas, la bouche ne remuait pas, seule la tête avait pivoté vers son tueur pour le regarder de ses grands yeux ouverts. Voldemort se reprit. Franchement, il n'avait pas peur! Il n'avait pas eu peur depuis quarante ans!

Résolu, il lança un deuxième « avada kedevra » sur le corps qui fit un petit saut et ferma (ouf!) les yeux de la victime. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette fois-ci, hésita légèrement avant de se rendre auprès du corps. Il s'approcha et vérifia de nouveau avec son pied si l'ancien directeur avait rendu l'âme.

Tout à coup, encore une fois, les paupières de Dumbledore se soulevèrent à la vitesse de la lumière et il empoigna d'un geste endiablé le pied du mage noir. Voldemort faillit avoir une deuxième crise cardiaque. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, tirant et donnant des coups de pieds à son agresseur.

Triples merdes! C'était quoi cette mauvaise blague!

-_Avada Kedevra_! Lança Voldemort encore une fois.

Les bras du défunt se recroisèrent et ses yeux se refermèrent. Enfin, pour en temps, parce qu'apparemment cette satanée formule ne marchait visiblement pas!

Voldemort s'éloigna un peu de cette personne qui ne voulait pas mourir.

Mais elle allait le faire, foi de Voldemort!

- _Avada Kedevra_!_ Avada Kedevra_!_ Avada Kedevra_!

Les trois jets de lumière atteignirent leur cible en la faisant sursauter légèrement à chaque fois qu'elles entraient en contact avec elle.

C'était pour s'assurer.

…Peut-être encore une fois.

-_Avada Kedevra_!

Un dernier.

-_Avada Kedevra_!

Bon, là ça devait suffire! Le mage attendit quand même quelques secondes avant de sauter aux conclusions hâtives. Deux minutes passèrent, la victime ne bougea pas. Trois. Cinq. Ça y est! Elle était enfin morte.

Soulagé, Voldemort tourna les talons; cette bataille lui avait coûté plus d'énergie que nécessaire!

Ses pas ralentirent pourtant et se stoppèrent complètement.

Ce souffle.

Une respiration, plutôt, fut ce que Voldemort crut entendre. Une respiration rauque, effrayante qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que les pas du mage s'éloignaient du lieu du crime. Voldemort se retourna d'une lenteur magistrale. Et sa crainte fut confirmée.

Mais NOM D'UN CHIEN! **Il était _intuable_**!

Dumbledore avait encore les paupières ouvertes dirigées vers lui. Respirant bruyamment par le nez, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de son souffle. Puis, lentement, le vieux bonhomme décroisa les bras et se mit sur le ventre d'un mouvement à faire peur. Le corps commença alors à se trainer avec ses bras en faisant des gestes lents et saccadés. Digne d'un film d'horreur, le directeur, au fur et mesure de ses mouvements, penchait parfois la tête de côté de droite à gauche de ses yeux toujours exorbités qui foutaient la chair de poule à Voldemort. Celui-ci resta pétrifié d'épouvante.

Le vieux faisait presque plus peur que lui-même!

Le corps continua à se trainer de façon démoniaque, s'approchant dangereusement du Mage noir qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Nerveusement, il lança tous les sortilèges passablement nuisibles au directeur qui rebondirent sur la cible sans l'affecter le moins du monde. Même les sortilèges de morts n'avaient plus aucun effet.

Le corps de Dumbledore, toujours par terre, était maintenant à trois pas. Deux pas. Au secours! Qu'était-il censé faire!

Le « démon » s'accrocha encore une fois au pied de Voldemort qui paniqua en agitant les deux bras d'une façon hystérique.

Il avait beau donner des coups de pieds, l'être inhumain ne cédait pas, montait même sur lui!

-NON! Aaahhhh!

Avec ses yeux globuleux qui, le Mage Noir le jurait, n'avaient pas cligné une seule fois, Dumbledore se hissa au complet sur Voldemort sans détacher son regard de lui. En un clin d'œil, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouva désarmé par le directeur qui lança sa baguette au loin.

La panique! Il n'avait plus sa baguette!

Dans ce cas, les méthodes de Moldus s'imposaient!

Voyant qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire manger le cerveau par ce zombie, Voldemort, par instinct, saisit son cou et le rompit d'un geste. La tête du vieux monsieur se retourna et le corps retomba mollement par terre.

Voldemort, traumatisé, s'appuya contre un arbre et attendit plusieurs minutes. Rien. La dépouille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

C'était tout?

Il survivait aux pires sortilèges, restait vivant après six « Avada Kedevra », mais mourrait en se brisant le cou?

OK!

Voldemort ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit de la place le plus vite possible.

Maintenant, il allait s'occuper de personnes…assassinables!

Non…il attendrait peut-être le lendemain, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

Quelle expérience quand même…

oooOOOooo

Vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi, le jour où Dumbledore apparut aux portes de la Grande Salle, cela ne réjouit pas énormément Voldemort.

-Mais je ne t'avais pas tué, toi! dit Voldemort agacé à la table des professeurs.

-Il faut croire que non. Mais notre bataille n'est pas terminée, Tom Jedusor!

Les deux hommes se lancèrent des regards meurtriers sous l'ahurissement des élèves qui ne pipaient mot.

-Soit! Allons nous battre! déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se levant. Mais nous le ferons comme il se doit…

Le nouveau directeur contourna la table des professeurs et se dirigea vers son futur, mais pourtant ancien, opposant. Arrivé à sa hauteur, les deux sorciers les plus puissants de la planète se firent face sans ajouter un mot. D'un même geste, ils se retournèrent vers la porte et sortirent de la Grande Salle à grands pas. Il y eut une minute de silence où on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Puis, les conversations fusèrent. Ce fut des « Dumbledore est vivant? », «Il était mort l'année dernière!», « Il battra Lord Voldemort! » et ainsi de suite. Même Rogue était décontenancée. S'il se souvenait bien, Dumbledore lui avait donné l'ordre de le tuer sous les yeux de Drago Malefoy. Mais il ne se rappelait plus s'il avait été question d'une résurrection soudaine ou pas…

-Harry! Dumbledore est vivant? s'exclama Hermione

-Mais on l'a _enterré_ l'année passée! s'écria Ron

-Écoutez, je suis aussi surpris que vous, je n'y comprends rien…

Oui le célèbre Harry Potter n'y comprenait rien. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en trouver ravie malgré tout. Dumbledore était vivant! Comment? Ça, fallait savoir…

.

-Le vieux est toujours en vie? demanda Blaise à Pansy, étonné.

-Il faut croire que oui…

Pendant l'affrontement des deux sorciers, Pansy avait oublié ses problèmes précédents. Mais ils lui revinrent subitement quand elle aperçut cinq Gryffondor passer devant la place qu'elle n'avait pas quittée avec Blaise.

L'amour, quelle tristesse!

Blaise avait également remarqué le groupe et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

-Écoute, il ne sait même pas que tu l'aimes alors arrête de pleurnicher!

-T'es direct toi!

-C'est vrai! Tu pourras pleurer lorsqu'il te repoussera et étant donné que tu ne le dragueras _pas_, il ne le fera jamais. En d'autres mots, oublie-le!

Pansy fit la moue. Blaise avait beau être peiné pour elle, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il refusait qu'elle établisse une quelconque relation avec un Gryffondor. Et puis, c'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait des avances à Neville. Elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse, qu'est-ce qui lui en empêchait dorénavant?

Tiens, tiens…

Un à un, les élèves sortirent de la salle à manger toujours aussi excités. Qu'allait-il se passer entre les deux sorciers? Où étaient-ils allés, maintenant? Durant des heures, les étudiants de l'école cherchèrent en vain toute trace de batailles, de cris ou de bruits d'explosions, mais rien. Les deux directeurs étaient introuvables.

Neville, Ron et Harry parlaient tranquillement des sélections de Quidditch dans leur salle commune de Gryffondor, ne voulant pas se mêler à la recherche des deux mages. Mais ils ne restaient pas moins dans leur pensée; qui allait gagner?

Et…où se trouvaient-ils?

OOO

Voldemort regarda son opposant et attaqua. Dumbledore, voyant qu'il courrait à sa perte, ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Ce fut le coup ultime, le geste qui acheva le pauvre monsieur! Le Seigneur des ténèbres n'eut aucune pitié, c'était Dumbledore ou lui. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et écrasa littéralement son adversaire :

-Échec et mat!

-Mince!

Dumbledore appuya son menton dans sa main et regarda son roi se faire éventrer par le fou du deuxième joueur. Il l'avait pourtant vu venir depuis à bout de temps!

Assis dans le bureau du directeur, les deux mages avaient décidé qu'ils régleraient leur compte par un autre moyen que la violence. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient _vraiment_ se tuer, donc…

-Alors? demanda Dumbledore

-Alors quoi? répondit Voldemort.

-Nous sommes apparemment incapables de déterminer le gagnant de ce tournoi étant donné que nous avons chacun gagné quatre parties sur huit à tour de rôle. Qui sera donc le prochain directeur?

-Il est évident que ce sera moi, voyons! J'ai gagné cette dernière partie!

-J'ai pourtant gagné la première! Et on s'était entendu sur une seule et unique manche! J'aurais pu ne pas accepter de poursuivre!

-Toi et ta bonté, ça te joue des tours, tu vois!

-Bien, jouons une toute dernière partie, elle déterminera réellement le prochain directeur de l'établissement.

-Hors de question! Tu sais très bien que tu gagneras si on remporte ces matchs chacun son tour!

Les deux directeurs réfléchirent à une solution, silencieux. Puis, Dumbledore leva la tête :

-Domino?

-Bien, Domino.

Six parties plus tard, même scénario, personne ne dominait.

-Monopoly!

-Monopoly!

Pas de changement.

-Clue!

-Parfait!

Toujours pas.

-Twister!

-Allons-y!

Rien.

Les deux mages, épuisés d'avoir joué à des jeux de société six heures d'affiler, s'avachirent dans les divans du bureau. Ils restèrent silencieux, complètement vidés de toute énergie. Rien ne réglait leur problème!

-Bon…que faisons-nous à présent? demanda l'aîné.

Voldemort ne savait pas plus. Sauf cette idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit après la cinquième partie de Clue. Elle était si absurde, mais en même temps…

-Que dirais-tu… de collaborer ensemble?

Dumbledore leva un sourcil.

-Non, c'est vrai, nous sommes de force égale, pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec la gestion de cette école!

-Deux directeurs? dit Dumbledore sceptique.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Pourquoi aurais-je confiance?

-Mais, tu vois que gère bien ton école jusqu'à présent!

-Ça ne fait qu'une semaine!

-Ça n'empêche pas que je la gère comme il se doit!

-Bien sûr, si on fait abstraction aux cinq professeurs que tu as tués depuis…

-Ouai…mais bon, je n'ai tué aucun élève! Je l'ai aime bien eux! Et puis, vu que je ne peux même pas te tuer toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais te tromper!

-Tu es de si bonne foi!

Le mage noir se tut et resta silencieux à grande peine. Cette question qui lui tonitruait l'esprit depuis des heures menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres se refusait de la poser. Enfin quoi, il avait sa fierté!

Mais en même temps…

Argh, puis zut! Il voulait savoir!

-Sérieux…comment tu fais? demanda à contrecœur Voldemort.

-Pour? répondit l'autre vieux monsieur, amusé.

-Rester en vie après t'avoir assassiné onze fois de suite!

-Ah, J'ai mon petit secret!

-Ne te fais pas supplier!..

Dumbledore garda la bouche close en secouant joyeusement sa tête.

-Bien! Si tu ne veux pas me le dire! grommela le mage noir.

Voldemort fit semblant de n'y accorder aucune importance. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, l'ancien directeur sifflotait n'ayant clairement pas l'intention de dévoiler son secret.

Trois-deux-un…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? explosa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Tu ne devineras jamais de toute façon! dit le vieux, tout sourire.

-Tu as oublié de détruire un bout de la pierre philosophale?

-Bien sûr que non!

-Élixir d'immortalité?

-Non plus!

-Horcruxes?

-Horquoi?

-Vieille magie?

-Nan!

-Beaucoup de légumes?

-Nop, nop, nop!

Énervé, Voldemort poussa un soupir d'irritation et abandonna la partie.

-J'aurais dû te découper en morceau et rependre tes membres…

-Qui te dit que j'en serais mort?

-Pff…

-Eh bien, on s'attendrait également à ce genre de réaction quant à la survie du sortilège de mort et pourtant…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son siège.

-C'est _moi _qui voulait devenir immortel, ce n'est pas juste! s'écria-t-il.

-Voyons, Tom, je ne suis point immortel.

Voldemort regarda l'ancien directeur en levant ses deux sourcils; Ah ouai? Pourquoi avait-il un léger doute là-dessus!

-Enfin, je peux mourir, mais pas de la façon dont tu le voudrais, se reprit le vieil homme.

Voldemort baissa les bras, dépité. Il se sentait désarmé. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'une seule solution (à part de lui-même s'en aller, mais il n'y songeait même pas!) :

-Alors, ma proposition?

Dumbledore hésita. Il était en position de force, mais collaborer avec Voldemort serait le pire choix qu'il pourrait faire, non? Celui qui demandait sa coopération était le plus ignoble et le plus meurtrier des sorciers. Rien ne l'obligeait à dire oui!

Mais en même temps… si on y réfléchissait bien, il ne pouvait pas non plus tuer Voldemort, parce que c'était le devoir d'Harry, et s'il l'envoyait à Azkaban, le mage noir s'enfuirait à coup sûr et pourrait poursuivre ses massacres un peu partout dans le monde. Et quel était le meilleur moyen d'avoir un tueur en série à l'œil?

Dumbledore tendit la main et serra avec vigueur la poignée de main du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-J'accepte…mais au moindre faux pas, tu es dehors! le prévint Dumbledore

-Ouai, ouai…

-Parfait, il me fera un plaisir, dans ce cas, de travailler avec toi cher…collègue!

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

><p>Les élèves n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Il y aurait <em>deux<em> directeurs?

-Eh oui, mes chers amis, dit Voldemort la journée suivante. À partir de maintenant nous serons deux à la tête de cette école!

Les jeunes claquèrent des mains sans savoir s'ils étaient ravis ou non.

C'était bizarre…

Harry était content de voir son ancien directeur toujours vivant le lendemain, mais fut surpris d'apercevoir le nouveau de cette année l'être aussi. Il ne savait que penser de cette association.

En espérant que ça ne préoccupera pas trop les joueurs pour la sélection des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch cette après-midi. En parlant de Quidditch…

-Nev, Ron, prêts pour cet après-midi?

Les deux hochèrent tranquillement de la tête, stressés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment mangé ce samedi matin là. Le nœud au creux de leur ventre leur en empêchait. À la différence de Ginny qui n'angoissait aucunement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Harry.

-Mais souvenez-vous, même si c'est votre ami, si vous êtes nuls, il ne vous prend pas! dit Ginny.

-Ginny! s'écrièrent Harry et Hermione

-Quoi! Je les préviens simplement.

Le reste de la matinée, Ginny donna des conseils à Ron et Neville pour être parmi les favoris d'Harry. Elle, de toute façon, allait être prise, c'était certain.

Il valait mieux…

Le moment tant attendu arriva; les essais commencèrent!

Plusieurs élèves voulurent assister aux sélections et s'assirent dans les tribunes. Étrangement, cette année, il y avait beaucoup plus de filles qu'à l'accoutumée. De toutes les maisons même! Apparemment elles venaient supporter une personne particulière…

Qu'est-ce que…? C'était un « T'es trop SEXY Londubat! » sur la banderole là?

Neville détourna vite la tête et s'élança vers le terrain rapidement. Ça ne l'encourageait pas _du tout_!

La température était agréable et Harry, qui était déjà sur le terrain de jeu, vit s'approcher une trentaine d'élèves en uniforme rouge, tous munis d'un balai sur leur épaule.

Que la partie commence!

Après avoir fait des tests et des courses de vol, Harry, sous les protestations de plusieurs, en élimina quelques-uns qu'il jugea être les maillons faibles. Ensuite, il fit une épreuve de feintes, où les joueurs devaient éviter les obstacles qu'il lançait sur eux. Nombreux sont ceux qui se fracassèrent le crâne. À la grande surprise d'Harry, Neville s'en tirait mieux que bien! Il était même l'un des meilleurs!

Il étonna encore plus Harry lorsque les candidats se disputèrent un match en formant deux équipes. Il allait le plus vite, comptait le plus de buts et déjouait le plus facilement! Même Ginny, qui était pourtant l'une des meilleures joueuses, fut dupée quand il la feinta et compta. Harry n'en revenait pas. Dans les tribunes, les filles étaient devenues hystériques : « On t'aime, amour!», « T'es le meilleur trésor! », « Épouse-moi!».

Une heure et demie plus tard, Harry avait sa nouvelle équipe. Pour les poursuiveurs, il prit Demelza Robins, qui était dans l'équipe l'année précédente, Ginny et Neville qui avait eu de loin la meilleure performance de cet après-midi. Pour les batteurs, son choix s'arrêta sur Ritchi Coote, un autre ancien du groupe de l'année dernière et un nouveau au nom de Davis Lacson qui avait un don (assez douteux) pour viser les parties intimes des joueurs de l'équipe opposée.

Par contre, Harry ne fut pas aussi fier du choix de son gardien.

Trois personnes s'étaient présentées pour ce poste. L'un deux, un certain Ahmès Clans, tomba dans les pommes à l'approche de la balle. Il ne s'évanouit même pas après qu'elle l'ait atteinte, mais bien _avant_. Ce qui désespéra profondément le capitaine! Le deuxième, lui, avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'éloigner des buts en sifflotant le nez en l'air et revenait toujours paniqué vers eux lorsqu'il voyait les joueurs s'approcher. Bien entendu, il n'arrivait jamais à temps. Harry, au début, avait mis cela sur le compte du manque d'attention.

Après la neuvième fois, il le raya de sa liste.

Puis il y avait eu Ron.

Non il n'arrêta pas tous les buts, non il n'arrêta aucun but, en fait, mais au moins il resta devant et ne tourna pas de l'œil.

Il avait alors choisi Ron.

Il faudrait qu'il travaille grave sur lui.

Courbaturé et épuisé, chacun revint vers les vestiaires pour se changer, moroses ou contents, dépendant s'il avait été élu dans l'équipe ou non. Ron retira péniblement son équipement et se laissa tomber sur le banc des vestiaires en lâchant un profond soupir. Sa sœur vint le rejoindre et lui fit un sourire crispé et pas le moins du monde naturel.

-Ron, dit-elle, _pourquoi étais-tu aussi nul cet après-midi?_

-Je-je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde! Tous ces cris m'ont déconcentré! répondit Ron à la belle rousse.

-Bonté divine…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es furieuse! J'ai été pris dans l'équipe!

-Parce que tu étais le moins pitoyable, mais tu le restais quand même…

-Ginny!

-Ginny, laisse ton frère tranquille, dit Harry en lui faisant les yeux ronds.

-D'accord! Nev, toi t'as assuré, en tout cas…lança la rousse avant de quitter les vestiaires.

Neville la remercia timidement et se sentit encore plus gêné quand le reste de l'équipe l'approuva. Un à un, les élèves allèrent rejoindre leur dortoir ou la grande salle. Le pauvre Neville dut attendre au moins une vingtaine de minutes avant de pouvoir sortir de la pièce; les filles des tribunes s'étaient rassemblées aux portes pour le « féliciter ». Par chance, les autres l'avaient aidé en disant à la foule féminine que leur prince était déjà sorti des vestiaires cinq minutes plus tôt. Déçus, plusieurs se dispersèrent, mais d'autres attendirent quelques minutes pour s'assurer, puis renoncèrent finalement. Neville entrouvrit légèrement la porte et glissa un œil à l'extérieur. Personne.

Il passa un pied avec précaution à travers la porte. Puis une main. Puis un autre pied. Pas de manifestation soudaine?

Parfait, la voie était libre!

Neville se propulsa carrément de la salle, s'apprêtant à courir, mais s'arrêta dans un cri d'épouvante en apercevant quelqu'un devant lui. La personne s'appuya alors contre son torse et l'emprisonna entre elle et le mur.

-Que dirais-tu de toi, moi et de nos deux corps chauds et fiévreux sur le banc des vestiaires? dit une voix suave et sensuelle.

Neville ne répondit pas. Par contre, il repoussa la jeune fille en question d'un geste, se libéra et s'enfuit à toute vitesse!

Trop surprise, Pansy Parkinson n'acquiesça le moindre mouvement pour le retenir. Elle le regarda simplement s'éloigner, choquée.

Elle se retourna ensuite pour fixer le mur sans le voir; Oui, le gars était bel et bien parti en courant.

C'était la première fois…qu'on la repoussait…

_On l'avait repoussé_?

OOO

Pansy ouvrit d'un coup sec les rideaux du lit baldaquin vert et argent où était couché un jeune couple en tenu d'Adam.

-Pansy? s'écria Drago, en remontant la couverture sur son ventre.

-Dégage, dit celle-ci à la fille blonde qui était couchée à côté du Serpentard.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche offusquée, puis regarda Drago en attendant qu'il prenne sa défense. Comme ce dernier ne dit rien, elle se leva rageusement, rassembla ses habits éparpillés sur le plancher et sortit du dortoir des garçons en claquant la porte. Quel imbécile ce Malefoy!

-J'aurai pu être occupé! tonna un Drago agacé à son amie.

-T'avais fini non? soupira Pansy en s'assoyant à la place de la blonde.

-Quand même!

-Arrête de geindre, j'ai des soucis plus importants!

Pansy le regarda avec détresse. Drago oublia sa mauvaise humeur et se rapprocha de la jeune fille, toute oreille. Pour une fois qu'elle venait le voir lui et non Blaise!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

La Serpentard se tortilla nerveusement les mains avant d'avouer son problème. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle courait après Neville et qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle! Drago irait le tuer sur le champ!

-Est-ce qu'il…t'est déjà arrivé d'être rejeté quand tu voulais coucher avec quelqu'un?

-Rejeté du genre « Oh non, Drago, ça ne serait pas raisonnable… » mais que ça arrive quand même?

-Heu…non. Plutôt du genre, la personne part en courant?

-La personne part en…_courant_?

-Ouai…

-Tu t'es encore essayée avec un deuxième année ou quoi?

-Non! Je te l'ai dit, c'était la dernière fois, l'année passée…

-Un septième?

-Oui!

-Et il ne voulait pas de toi?

-Non…gémit la fille.

-Alors le gars est un con, oublie-le! Passe à un autre!

Pansy baissa tristement la tête. Drago disait comme Blaise sans même connaître l'identité de la personne en question!

La Serpentard eut le visage de Neville en tête avec ses magnifiques yeux et son sourire timide.

L'oublier… Elle ne voulait pas oublier Neville Londubat!

-Mais, si la personne t'intéresse! s'entêta Pansy.

-T'intéresse… hésita son ami.

-Oui, t'intéresse!

-Comme…si elle est jolie?

-Non! T'intéresse vraiment!

-Ouai, c'est ça. Si elle est _vraiment_ jolie, si tu veux…

-Non! Son…caractère et tout! Pas juste son physique!

Il y eut un moment de silence où Drago réfléchit à la question, confus. Le caractère d'une fille? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre s'il voulait coucher avec elle?

-Mais…si la fille est jolie…

-DRAGO!

-Je ne te comprends pas, alors!

-Je veux coucher avec cette personne parce que je la trouve sexy _et_ gentille, je l'aime bien en gros! Son corps et sa personnalité!

Personnaliquoi? Depuis quand Pansy Parkinson se préoccupait de la personnalité des gars avec qui elle couchait? Si elle devait attendre de les connaître à chaque fois, la Serpentard deviendrait presque normale! Or, c'était impossible pour elle, vu le nombre d'élèves qu'elle se tapait par semaine. Alors pourquoi un en particulier la préoccupait tant?

Était-elle…amoureuse ou quoi que ce soit?

Pff! C'est ça! Pansy amoureuse! Et lui, il allait se marier avec Granger!

-Dans ce cas, s'il te tient tant à cœur…La prochaine fois qu'il s'enfuira, poursuis-le! Personne ne peut te résister, ma belle!

OOO

Drago avait raison; personne ne pouvait lui résister!

Enfin, c'est ce que Pansy Parkinson crut…un temps.

Pendant une semaine complète, ce fut la chasse au Neville. Durant des jours, elle lui courut après, le supplia pour qu'il couche enfin avec elle!

Mais Neville était un dur!

Toutes les fois qu'il l'apercevait, celui-ci s'enfuyait à toutes jambes dans le sens opposé. Même quand elle lui cria « Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas coucher avec mooooiiii! », il se boucha profondément les oreilles pour ne pas entendre des choses qui, selon lui, étaient dans le domaine des adultes!

Pourquoi toutes les filles en avaient après lui, bon sang! À peine les habituées se désintéressaient de lui que d'autres venaient les remplacer. Ou Pansy Parkinson, sa deuxième plus grande terreur après Rogue, le traquait comme un voleur!

Ce vendredi matin là, Neville referma la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondor derrière lui, essoufflé après avoir encore échappé de justesse à l'enragée qui voulait le déshabiller sur place.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait été difficile à fausser compagnie! Elle l'avait même suivi dans les toilettes pour hommes! À bien y penser, la Serpentard paraissait même ravie quand il se faufila dedans…

Ginny, Ron, Harry et Dean Thomas étudiaient dans la salle lorsqu'ils virent entrer Neville en sueur. Depuis quelque temps, le pauvre avait toujours l'air sur ses gardes, se méfiant des foules et redoutant encore plus que d'habitude les cours en commun avec les Serpentard.

-Ça ne va pas? demanda Dean

-Hein? Euh…oui-oui ça va…répondit Neville en s'éloignant de la porte comme si elle allait le manger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors? dit Ron

-Dehors? Rien…mais n'y va pas! Ou attends que je sois monté avant!

-Quelqu'un te traque où quoi? demanda Ginny en riant.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et se balança d'un pied à l'autre. Ginny leva un sourcil.

-Mais je croyais que les autres filles avaient arrêté!

-La plupart oui! Mais je pense que…

Neville regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'était dans les parages. Surtout pas Hermione qui détestait au plus profond d'elle-même la Serpentard. Ce n'était pas lui qui créerait plus d'ennuis entre les deux filles!

-Je pense que Pansy Parkinson…me tourne autour…

Les quatre autres élèves froncèrent les sourcils; est-ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu?

-Qui? demanda Harry

-Hum…Pansy Parkinson?...

Ginny échappa son crayon, Harry ouvrit la bouche et Ron s'étouffa avec son muffin.

-_Pansy Parkinson_? s'écrièrent-ils.

-Oui..? dit Neville d'une petite voix.

-Elle est canon Parkinson…rêvassa Dean le visage en l'air.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il y eut un moment de silence.

-Quoi! C'est vrai! se défendit Dean

-Canon ou pas, elle coure après le pauvre Neville! dit Ginny

-Mon pauvre, tu n'y résisteras pas…lança Harry.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de le fixer bizarrement. Sa petite amie le scruta si intensément qu'un peu plus et le jeune héros se serait senti gêné. Oh! Bien sûr Harry Potter ne s'écoutait pas à longueur de journée! C'était du « Parkinson par-ci! Parkinson par là! ». Toujours elle, même si ce n'était jamais dans des propos très flatteurs.

Le Survivant semblait trop bien connaître sa colocataire au goût d'une certaine rousse.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Ginny avec un sourire faux.

-Nev, que tu le veilles ou non…Si Parkinson te traque, elle t'aura…annonça Harry comme la fin de son tragique destin.

-Franchement! Neville est capable de dire non! N'est-ce pas Nev? dit Ginny en se tournant vers le concerné.

Celui-ci regarda le bout de ses pieds.

Lui dire « non »? Il ne l'avait pas _exactement_ formulé ainsi, mais…

-Si tu penses que c'est un « non » qui arrêtera Parkinson! Écoute, j'habite avec elle et je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre alors… se reprit Harry

-Et avec QUI? questionna Ginny, hors d'elle.

-Du calme, Amour! Je n'irais jamais coucher avec Parkinson! On veut mutuellement la mort de l'autre! Simplement, si Neville est dans sa ligne de mire, il n'a pas grandes chances de s'en sortir!

-Il résistera!

-N'y pense même pas! Elle est même capable de le violer s'il le faut!

-On _parie_?

-Ce que tu veux! Dans deux semaines maximum, il est dans son lit!

-Euh…vous savez que vous parlez de moi là?...fit remarquer Neville

-Pari tenu! dit Ginny en ignorant l'intéressé.

Les deux amants se serrèrent férocement la main.

…Et entamèrent une discussion sur le Quidditch avec Ron et Dean comme si de rien n'était.

Neville baissa les bras. Venaient-ils réellement de parier qu'il couchera ou non avec Pansy Parkinson d'ici deux semaines?

-Mais…je ne coucherais _pas _avec Pansy Parkinson!

-Ça, tu l'as dit, chéri! T'as trop d'honneur, oui! l'encouragea Ginny.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, au contraire Nev! attaqua Harry. Tu as trop peur d'elle!

-Peut-être, mais je ne ferai rien _dans un lit_ avec elle! se defendit Neville.

Harry fit un sourire mesquin :

-Bien, dans ce cas, va dehors.

Neville tiqua au défi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il recommença à se tordre les mains maladroitement.

-Voyons Harry…

-Tu ne risques rien, non? Vu que tu as l'air si déterminé. Donc, va dehors.

Harry Potter avait une âme des plus noires.

Neville déglutit difficilement. Bon sang, pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas envoyé chez les Serpentard? Il aurait pu se défiler facilement!

Harry le fixa durement en croisant les bras. Il haussa brièvement les sourcils et indiqua la sortie d'un mouvement du menton. Neville jeta un coup d'œil à ses trois autres camarades qui hochèrent vigoureusement de la tête pour l'encourager.

Le pauvre inspira profondément et se dirigea tel un zombie vers la porte de la Salle Commune. Il se saisit de la poignée, souffla une dernière fois et sortit au-dehors.

Avec un peu de chance, Pansy ne serait peut-être plus là!

Mais ce n'était _pas_ le jour de chance de Neville Londubat

Dès qu'il mit un pied dans le couloir, quelque chose lui agrippa la robe d'un geste brusque. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Pansy Parkinson, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce tout au long du débat des Gryffondor, le colla tout près d'elle avec fermeté. Elle cala sa tête dans son cou et huma la bonne odeur du garçon.

-Alors, trésor, enfin prêt pour que je t'amène au septième ciel? dit-elle en lui baiser le cou.

Neville ne put réagir avant qu'elle ne pose ses lèvres sur sa peau et se détendît étrangement...

Um…ça faisait du bien…

NON! C'est vrai! Il n'allait pas coucher avec Pansy Parkinson! Hors de question!

Il la repoussa d'un geste sur le mur et lui agrippa fermement les épaules.

-Pansy…Je ne veux _pas_ coucher avec toi!

La jeune fille sursauta.

-Quoi?

-Je-ne-veux-pas-coucher-avec-toi! répéta Neville en articulant bien chaque syllabe

La jeune fille en fut bouche bée. Pas qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas, mais il ne lui avait jamais formulé réellement. Elle avait alors continué à espérer. Mais l'entendre aussi clairement de l'homme de ses rêves l'affecta plus que voulu.

-Mais…pourquoi? dit-elle au bord des larmes.

-Parce que…Non! Non, c'est tout! Je n'en ai pas envie, n'y aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais de la vie, d'accord?

Pansy, en resta coite durant quelques secondes. Puis, finalement, elle hocha tranquillement la tête, prise au dépourvu. Neville eut presque pitié en voyant la fille déçue. Avait-elle vraiment envie de coucher avec lui?...Sûrement pas. Ça devait être un pari ou une mauvaise blague entre Serpentard. Mais il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège, ça non! Il la lâcha, et repartit dans la tour des Gryffondor.

Il y en aurait une qui serait satisfaite de lui!

OOO

Dumbledore traina les pieds jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, complètement épuisé. D'un geste las, et se saisit de la poignée et la tourna pour entrer dans la pièce. Faire le mort était décidément moins épuisant que gérer une école et un nouveau directeur qui s'amusait à tuer ses employés! Quelques heures de sommeil n'allaient certainement pas être de refus après la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec son collègue…

Mais une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, sa fatigue s'envola d'un coup devant l'allure de son petit nid. S'il n'avait pas déjà été mort une fois, il aurait fait une attaque sur le coup.

Tout était devenu noir.

Du noir partout! Les meubles, les chaises, les murs, tout! Tout ce qui contrastait était les tableaux encore à leur poste et le visage blafard de Voldemort qui se tenait sur le bureau, ravi de l'effet qu'avait provoqué sa nouvelle décoration sur Dumbledore.

Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses magnifiques figurines multicolores, disparues! Les banderoles, parties! Et Fumseck? Où était son Fumseck? Ah! Là-bas! Bon sang! Était-ce vraiment de la…peinture?

Oh-oh.

Ces bonbons aux citrons étaient de couleur jaune. Voldemort n'avait quand même pas pu…

NON! Que voyait-il? De la réglisse _noire_!

-TOM JEDUSOR!

-Hum… bonsoir, vieux croûton. Comment trouves-tu ton nouvel antre?

-Pourrais-je savoir, au juste, pourquoi tu aurais pris la liberté de tout transformer en noir?

-Pour être honnête, toutes ces couleurs festivals me faisaient un peu trop penser à toi, alors j'ai changé!

-Ça te faisait un peu trop penser à moi? Dois-je te rappeler que je serai à longueur de journée assis à tes côtés sur le bureau collé au tien?

Voldemort grimaça à cette idée. En plus de ne plus pouvoir tuer, il devrait avoir un sorte de tuteur pour veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise! Que de désavantages à cette nouvelle vie à la con! À ce train-là, il songeait sérieusement à retourner vers le chemin « tuer Harry Potter».

-Un autre problème, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant du bureau, les mains sur les hanches. Nous devons parler des nouvelles sanctions que tu as imposées cette année!

Voldemort haussa les sourcils, étonné. Les sanctions? Elles étaient très bien les sanctions!

Le mage noir sortit tout de même le dossier de son tiroir avant de le poser sur le bureau et de le pousser vers le deuxième directeur.

-Regarde par toi-même! Elles sont parfaites! déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore prit le dossier dans ses mains et le feuilleta en poussant un soupir à chaque page.

Un « parfait » selon le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'envisageait jamais rien de bon!

-Bien, alors tu penses que « frapper la tête d'un élève sur un mur 15 fois de suite » est juste? demanda Dumbledore.

-Bien sûr!

-S'il oublie d'apporter un livre en classe?

-Comme ça, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'oubliera plus!

Le vieux directeur regarda son collègue bizarrement. Il secoua la tête et rapporta son attention sur le dossier :

-« fracture d'un bras si l'élève ne porte pas son uniforme adéquatement »?

-Oui!

-« 36 coups de fouet si l'élève s'aventure dans les couloirs à une heure tardive »?

-Je ne vois pas le problème…

_-« Extraction du globe oculaire à la petite cuillère en cas d'insulte à l'égard du Seigneur des Ténèbres »?_

-Bon, tu comptes me lire tout le dossier ou quoi?

-Non… Tu as raison! dit Dumbledore avant d'envoyer le fameux dossier dans le feu de la cheminée.

Voldemort poussa un long cri indigné et se mit une main au cœur. Comment avait-il osé!

La rage monta rapidement le long des membres du corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se leva d'une lenteur à faire peur et siffla :

_-Tu as jeté ma liste de punitions? _

-Non, je ne l'ai jetée, je l'ai faite cramer!

Le geste de Voldemort fut rapide. Le vieux Dumbledore le vit, mais la vieillesse et sa récente sortie de tombe avaient eu raison de lui. Le sort fusa, mais il ne put le contrecarrer.

Le vieil homme se vit propulsé à l'autre bout de la salle et atterrit lourdement sur le mur en faisant voler parchemins, encriers et tableaux apeurés au passage. Il retomba ensuite par terre dans un joli nuage de bric-à-brac derrière un bureau. Voldemort se redressa et s'approcha de l'endroit où était tombé Dumbledore. Anticipant une attaque soudaine, il se para et jeta, prudemment, un coup d'œil par-dessus le bureau. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il ne restait que des papiers ici et là et quelques tableaux qui se plaignaient d'avoir été si durement malmenés. Voldemort fit volteface rapidement pour entendre Dumbledore crier tout juste derrière lui:

-_Arctanus!_

-_Protego!_

Une substance visqueuse et verte s'étala sur le bouclier que Voldemort s'était forgé. La seconde où le bouclier disparut, le mage noir et Dumbledore s'écrièrent en même temps :

-_Acioditëre!_

_-Candacfar!_

Dumbledore évita de justesse le sort d'acidité du mage noir et celui-ci fit de même avec son propre sort de croche-pied. Voldemort se mordit la langue; cette bataille lui faisait un peu trop à une forêt trois mois plus tôt!

Il réattaqua quand même le vieux directeur d'un sort de paralysie que ce dernier para une fois de plus avec grâce. Puis Dumbledore fit quelque chose qui déstabilisa le pauvre Seigneur des Ténèbres.; il se mit à faire des grands gestes et des culbutes à ne plus en finir sans jeter le moindre sort durant un long moment. Il commença même à pousser des crie étranges! Voldemort crut que le vieux avait décidément pété un câble et abaissa légèrement sa baguette. Mais le vieux avait bel et bien encore toute sa tête. Du coin de l'œil, il détecta le léger affaissement de la baguette de son ancien ennemi. Il se retourna d'un coup :

_-Wouadidi!_

Wouadidi?

Voldemort ne put se poser plus de questions, car le sort le fouetta en pleine poitrine et il se retrouva au plafond. À peine eut-il le temps de se rendre compte de la situation, que son corps bascula par en avant, le faisant balancer dans les airs. Ses pieds, toujours au plafond, étaient les seules choses qui l'empêchaient de s'écraser durement au sol. Puis, dans le mouvement brusque, il laissa tomber sa baguette qui atterrit docilement dans la main de Dumbledore. Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et, comme si le monde entier voulait se moquer de lui, sa robe se retourna et lui fit dévoiler de large boxer noir.

Dumbledore se tordit de rire sous le regard assassin de son vieil ennemi.

Et dans le très très peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, Voldemort croisa les bras et dit :

-Alors, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, hein? Un vulgaire sort de chauve-souris!

Aussitôt qu'il vit le sourire de Dumbledore, qui n'envisageait rien de bon, le mage noir regretta sa phrase.

Le vieux monsieur fit les cent pas d'une lenteur magistrale en faisant tourner la baguette de Voldemort entre ses mains. Finalement, il s'arrêta et fit un immense sourire à l'homme suspendu au plafond.

-Oh, mais mon cher Tom! Ce n'est pas qu'un simple sort de chauve-souris! Savais-tu que le « Wouadidi » ne dure qu'une vingtaine de minutes à peine!

Voldemort ricana aux dires du vieux directeur.

-Ta gentillesse te tuera un jour, vieux croûton!

Dumbledore haussa les épaules :

-Peut-être. Sur ce, je te souhaite un bon atterrissage! dit le vieil homme en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Une fois seul, le Seigneur des ténèbres, toujours suspendu en l'air, poussa un énorme soupir en songeant qu'il allait devoir patienter 20 minutes avant de s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol. Mais, tout à coup, une gigantesque bassine de 2 mètres de hauteur se matérialisa sous ses yeux, juste au dessous de lui.

Hum…Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment…?

Quelques instants plus tard, la bassine se mit à se remplir d'une substance brune et peu appétissante. De la boue?…non…_snif, snif!_ BEURK! NON! ÉCOEURANT! _Ce n'était quand même pas de la…!_

_Dumbledore était mort!_

Et après on disait que c'était lui le méchant dans l'histoire….

OOO

Pff! Neville lui avait dit non…Et alors? La Serpentard réattaquerait, voilà tout!

Marchant dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, Harry Potter commençait à regretter un pari avec une certaine rousse.

Et si…et si Parkinson n'arrivait vraiment pas à le mettre dans son lit? Neville avait quand même l'air déterminé.

Il se secoua la tête en se rassurant.

Tous étaient déterminés au début, n'est-ce pas? Il se souvenait de ce fameux Neil qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il serait l'un des seuls mâles de Serdaigle de sixième à ne pas coucher avec la Serpentard! Il lui résisterait!

Trois semaines plus tard, son nom fut rayé de la liste de Pansy Parkinson comme tous les autres.

C'est en étant sûr de sa victoire prochaine qu'Harry atteignit ses appartements.

Il s'arrêta en entrouvrant la porte quand il entendit des drôles de bruits…Comme des hoquets et des reniflements.

Était-ce des_..._pleurs?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte tout doucement et entra dans la pièce à pas de souris. Au milieu de leur salle commune, se tenait accroupie une Pansy Parkinson qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ne sachant que faire, Harry, silencieux, la regarda sangloter et lancer des « pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi? » sans remarquer sa présence.

Harry ressentit un drôle de pincement au cœur. Il l'avait toujours connue revêche et cinglante, mais surprendre la fille aussi démunie lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Cette vision le rendait presque compatissant…

Puis ce « Il »? Était-ce Neville?...Parlait-elle bien de _Neville_?

Tout à coup, la jeune fille voulut aller chercher un mouchoir et se retourna en apercevant son colocataire. Elle figea et tous deux se fixèrent sans rien dire. Harry ne put déceler le moindre sentiment dans les yeux de la Serpentard à part la surprise. Il n'y avait ni haine, ni honte, simplement de l'ébahissement.

Au bout d'un moment, le Gryffondor traversa la pièce et passa devant Pansy pour rejoindre sa chambre. Avant de franchir le seuil, le jeune homme se retourna et dit :

-Tu sais…je pourrais t'aider…

-Tu peux te mettre ta pitié là où je pense, Potter! Dégage.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il hocha la tête et rentra dans sa chambre en refermant la porte.

Tant pis! Elle n'aurait pas son Neville!

Le garçon s'étendit sur le dos sur son lit et regarda le plafond en poussant un soupir.

C'était tout de même étrange de savoir Pansy Parkinson être entiché de quelqu'un…De Neville en plus! Plus d'un aurait été ravi à sa place. Pas que lui-même l'aurait été! Oh que non! Simplement, il fallait se l'avouer, Pansy Parkinson était loin d'être laide… Neville ne savait sûrement pas qu'elle voulait réellement de lui, sinon il changerait peut-être d'avis?

Dire qu'il avait parié sur lui… Il allait perdre!

Tout à coup, des faibles, mais très faibles coups retentirent à sa porte. Harry cru avoir halluciné, quand le son se reproduit une nouvelle fois. Suspect, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Quand il l'ouvrit, Pansy, les bras croisés, se tenait devant visiblement à contrecœur. Elle s'y reprit à deux fois avant de pousser un profond soupir et de dire mollement :

-Comment peux-tu…m'aider…?

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous entends déjà hurler « non mais, si elle voulait écrire une PansyNeville c'est pas la bonne section! » Drago et Hermione vont arriver ne vous inquiétez paaas! Et l'histoire de Pansy et Neville a un rapport avec eux!**

**Alors maintenant:**

**Dumbledore et Voldemort vont-ils finir par s'entretuer?**

**Neville va-t-il céder aux avances de Pansy?**

**Harry va-t-il gagner son pari?**

**À dans deux semaines! (ou peut-être la semaine prochaine si j'ai le temps) **

**Rab ;)**


	5. le complot

**Salama! :) (C'est du malgache, je crois… Si je me trompe, dites le moi!)**

**Pfff! Longues semaines… Je ne sais pas si ça vous arrive; vous êtes sur internet à la place d'étudier pour vos examens trois jours plus tard, puis là vous-vous dites « bon, je commence à 20 hr »…rendues 20hr « bon, je commence à 21 hr »…rendues 21hr30 «sérieux, à 22 hr je commence! »…rendues 22hr30 « pff il trop tard pour travailler, je peux sûrement le faire demain… ». Puis vous finissez par étudier et faire les 33 exercices de la matière la veille!**

**Ça ne vous arrive pas…?**

**Bah moi oui!**

**Mais bon, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Qui ne plaira pas à tout le monde peut-être, parce que je ne parle toujours pas de notre couple préféré! Mais c'est la dernière fois! Puis comme je le disais, ils ont rappoooort!**

**Au début, je devais faire leur histoire parallèle à celle de Drago et Hermione, mais j'ai préféré me concentrer sur chaque couple à la place. Donc, dans très peu de temps, vous aurez plein-plein et juste du Drago/Hermione! :)**

_Crysen Fall__, __Van3xxx__, __June__, __Katherina S__, __Amandine__, __Lanamie__, __H223 __: _Merci les belles, je vous adore! XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lundi : Plan 1<strong>_

Pansy Parkinson observait sa proie à l'abri d'un bureau de la classe de métamorphose. Bombe sexuelle à 10 heures, identifia-t-elle. Il fallait que le plan de Potter marche!

Harry discutait avec Neville le temps que tous les élèves sortent de la pièce. Le plus difficile avait sûrement été de se débarrasser de McGonagall. Après de nombreuses histoires destinées à alerter l'enseignante pour qu'elle se précipite au-dehors, Harry avait finalement réussi, non sans peine, à lui faire décoller les fesses de son siège.

-Bon, dit Neville en voyant les lieux déserts, on va dîner?

-Heu- Oui bien sûr! s'enthousiasma Harry.

Discrètement, celui-ci sortit sa baguette, la dirigea vers le sac de son ami, et prononça une formule pratiquement inaudible. Le cartable de Neville se fendit en deux et répandit tout son contenu sur le sol. Exaspéré, Neville se pencha d'un ton las et entreprit de ramasser ses effets personnels. Harry se félicita intérieurement avant de s'exclamer d'un air faussement désolé :

-Ah! Comme c'est dommage! Je t'aiderais bien, mais… j'ai…heu…bon, salut!

Sans demander son reste, Harry se précipita vers la sortie en faisant un signe à Pansy d'attaquer lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Il ferma ensuite la porte derrière lui, n'oubliant pas de la bloquer à double tour.

Comme si de rien n'était, le jeune homme marcha dans le couloir en sifflotant; Si son plan ne marchait pas!

Neville avait suivi du regard son ami sans comprendre. Il secoua légèrement la tête et se releva quand il eut achevé sa besogne. Malheureusement pour lui, dès qu'il fut remis sur pied, il relâcha tous ses manuels et étouffa un cri d'horreur. Devant lui, se tenait Pansy Parkinson sur un bureau dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse.

-Alooooorrrs, Neville…tu te souviens de moi j'espère, dit-elle en se levant sensuellement.

La Serpentard s'approcha d'un Neville paralysé par la peur. Car oui il avait encore peur de Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci commença à lui tourner autour, frôlant au passage sa poitrine musclée, se soulevant d'un rythme saccadé. Elle admira son corps qu'elle imaginait déjà complètement dévêtu.

Mais c'était pour bientôt!

-Nevy, Nevy, Nevy, pourquoi es-tu aussi stressé?

-P-P-Pansy, je pensais avoir dit que je ne voulais pas…

-Que tu ne voulais pas quoi? susurra-t-elle à son oreille en dandinant les fesses.

-Mais…De toi!

-De moi? dit-elle avec une jolie petite moue. Et de ça, tu n'en veux pas non plus?

D'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit sa chemise dévoilant sa généreuse poitrine dans un magnifique soutient gorge rouge en dentelle. Neville faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Fonçant dans tous les bureaux et trébuchant à plusieurs reprises, il prit ses jambes à son cou, direction de la porte de secours! Il s'empara la poignée et la secoua désespérément en apercevant la porte infranchissable.

Il regarda; La porte - Pansy Parkinson qui s'approchait- La porte - Pansy Parkinson…

Saisissant sa baguette, il fit carrément exploser le passage à l'approche de _l'ennemie _et s'enfuit dans le couloir à toutes jambes passant devant un Harry ahuri.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ouvrit sa mâchoire sous l'étonnement: Le mec avait fait…_exploser_ la porte?

Pansy sortit de la classe à son tour et, en voyant le jeune héros, elle leva les bras au ciel, découragée.

Le garçon ferma la bouche et s'approcha de Pansy en lui faisant un signe avec ses deux doigts; Plans 2 !

.

.

_**Mardi : Plans 2**_

-Monsieur Londubat!

Neville, qui marchait dans le couloir, se retourna pour apercevoir son professeur de métamorphose lui faire un signe d'approcher. Il remit comme il faut son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la bonne femme. Quand il fut à deux pas d'elle, il put distinguer un magnifique sourire lui étant adressé qui illuminait son visage.

-Je dois vous dire, jeune garçon, que je suis extrêmement satisfaite de vos progrès depuis l'année passée!

-Merci, professeur.

-Les deux directeurs transmettent également leurs félicitations.

-C'est très gentil.

-Je n'ai jamais pu vous le dire non plus, mais…mes condoléances pour votre défunte grand-mère. De là où elle est, elle doit être très fière de vous.

Neville acquiesça sans ajouter un mot. La vieille enseignante le regarda, compatissante.

-Ne soyez pas triste, jeune homme, lui dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, j'ai de magnifiques photos de sa jeunesse dans une salle. Désirerez-vous les avoir?

-Ça serait avec plaisir, professeur.

-Suivez-moi, alors!

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs et montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre les étages supérieurs. Neville fut étonné de voir qu'ils n'allaient pas dans son propre bureau quand ils atteignirent le septième étage. Ils longèrent ensuite un long corridor qui rappela vaguement quelque chose à Neville. Quelque temps plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur et le jeune garçon reconnut aussitôt la place où ils se trouvaient; la Salle sur Demande.

Le professeur de métamorphose passa devant le mur trois fois en murmurant une phrase tout bas. Une porte en métal rouge apparut et l'enseignante l'ouvrit une fois qu'elle fut distincte.

-Entrez, je vous prie!

Neville entra dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'énorme lit king qui s'y trouvait au milieu.

Un lit?

Drôle de pièce…

-Ne soyez pas gêné! Assoyez-vous! Ou couchez même! Haha!

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta, mais ne trouva pas moins le lieu bizarre. Tout ce rose et ce rouge donnaient un aspect presque romantique à la chambre. Le lit même était surmonté de grands voiles transparents de la même couleur. Le tapis en poil doux et la tapisserie étaient également de teintes écarlates. Seuls quelques oreillers et des motifs noirs sur les murs contrastaient avec la chambre.

Était-ce la chambre à coucher de la vieille femme? Dans la Salle sur Demande?

Mal à l'aise, Neville hésita à se remettre debout pour attendre la fin des recherches du professeur. Avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, il vit l'enseignante s'éventer avec sa main et dire :

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait terriblement chaud? Quelle chaleur c'est horrible!...Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me mettre à l'aise.

-Bien sûr que non, faites ce que…

Neville s'arrêta de parler en suffocant presque quand il vit le professeur dégrafer sa robe et…

La laisser tomber par terre.

McGonagall venait-elle vraiment…d'enlever sa robe?...Pourquoi McGonagall avait-elle enlevé sa robe!

Abordant une guêpière beige où une jarretelle lui remontait jusqu'à sa culotte haute, la vieille professeure s'approcha lascivement du jeune garçon en détachant d'un air « sexy » ses vieux cheveux gris.

-Neville Londubat, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle qui hantera le reste des jours de Neville. Je pense que nous devons réviser une nouvelle matière un peu plus…_charnelle_!

Sa peau flasque et ses seins pendants sautillèrent et se balancèrent au rythme de ses pas, donna mal au cœur au pauvre Gryffondor. Il se leva d'un bond, prêt à partir.

-Pr-professeur, je-je dois y…aller! J-j'ai quelque chose…

-Tût-tût-tût! Vous restez ici, mon cher!

La directrice de Gryffondor l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus et le propulsa sur le lit rose avec force. Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, elle sauta sur le matelas et monta sur lui en califourchon. Le garçon aurait été traumatisé à vie si la chose la plus bizarre, mais réconfortante, n'était pas arrivée soudainement. La directrice de sa maison se métamorphosa sous son nez. Ses jambes devinrent plus fines et musclées, sa peau plus lisse et bronzée, ses seins remontèrent d'un coup vers le haut, et son visage (merci mon Dieu Seigneur!) perdit de ses rides et se transforma en celui d'une jolie jeune fille.

La beauté se passa la main dans les cheveux et lui dit d'une voix rauque et chaude :

-T'aime mieux ça, Trésor?

-Ouf! Ou-_OUI_!...Euh…NON! Non-non-non-non-non-non-NON!

Neville se leva d'un bond en propulsant la Serpentard, posée sur lui, hors du lit. Avant qu'elle ne se redresse, il s'enfuit encore une fois à toutes jambes vers la porte sortie. Il l'ouvrit à volé et disparu dans le corridor.

-Merde! dit Pansy en tapant du poing.

Harry Potter (eh oui! Il était là!) sortit ensuite sa tête de sa cachette, en dessous du lit, et les deux jeunes se regardèrent.

-Ça risque d'être dur! dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ça tu l'as dit! murmura Pansy avant de s'étendre de nouveau sur le sol.

-Ok, plan C!

.

.

_**Mercredi Plan 3**_

-Neville, je peux te parler une seconde, demanda Harry.

Après leur pratique de Quidditch, garçons et filles retournèrent aux vestiaires épuisés, mais de bonne humeur par leur bonne journée. Il allait gagner la coupe cette année, c'était certain! Bien sûr, ça ne serait pas grâce à Ron qui avait encore eu une piètre performance ce matin-là :

-Et elle était où la foule cette fois-ci? entendit Neville dire Ginny à son frère. Des oiseaux et des vers de terre ça t'intimide aussi!

Neville ne sut la réponse de Ron, car il se dirigea vers son capitaine qui venait juste de l'interpeller.

-Harry?

Le capitaine de l'équipe prit son joueur par les épaules après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil vers le reste de l'équipe. En espérant qu'ils allaient se changer vite!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Neville.

Oups, Harry avait oublié. Fallait bien qu'il trouve un sujet de conversation!

-Heu…allons nous asseoir avant, tu veux.

Harry et Neville s'éloignèrent du terrain pendant que le capitaine essayait de chercher le plus vite possible une chose à dire! Quand les deux furent assis près des tribunes, Harry aborda la première conversation qui lui semblait la plus logique en cet instant :

-Je te trouve pas mal…stressé ces temps-ci!

-Avec Pansy et les autres filles, tu sais…

-Ah, c'est ça! T'inquiètes! Elles finiront bien par se désintéresser!

Neville soupira et regarda vers les tribunes qui avaient été remplies par quatre fois plus de filles que de garçons quelques minutes plus tôt.

-J'espère! Elles pensaient même toutes que je sortais avec Hermione, alors je leur ai dit oui pour qu'elles me lâchent! Mais rien!

-Tu as dit que tu sortais avec Hermione? Elle le sait ça? demanda Harry stupéfiait.

-Hum…ouai, vu qu'elle était à côté…

Lorsque Neville avait hurlé « Écoutez les filles!...je…je sors déjà avec quelqu'un! » au groupe qui s'était formé autour de lui à la sortie des vestiaires, la gente féminine avait paru scandalisée et s'était empressée de savoir le nom de cette _pétasse_! Neville avait jeté un regard autour de lui alarmé, comme si la réponse allait soudainement tournée l'angle du couloir. Puis, son regard s'était posé sur Hermione qui le fixait aussi curieuse de savoir ce nom que les autres.

Hermione…c'était la fille parfaite!

« Hermione! » Avait-il crié.

La Gryffondor avait paru aussi surprise que le reste du groupe féminin.

« Moi? » avait-elle répété bêtement.

« Oui toi, _ma jolie_… » avait murmurer Neville entre ses dents avant de lui empoigner le bras et l'éloigner de la foule féminine toujours sous le choc.

-Elle ne l'a pas trop mal pris, dit Neville en haussant les épaules. Puis, elle a accepté de jouer le jeu… Bref… on y va?

-Non!... heu, je veux dire… Toute cette histoire te met sur les nerfs n'est-ce pas? dit Harry en tentant désespérément de prolonger la conversation.

-Heu… si on veut, oui…

-Ça t'angoisse, hein?

-Heu… je ne sais pas, peut-être…

-Ça te démolie _totalement_, je suppose!

-Ben là, pas vraim…

-Je savais! Et tu sais quel exercice permet de se détendre? Resté dehors pendant 10 minutes à regarder les nuages. Moi je dis qu'on le fait…_maintenant_!

Harry lui fit un énorme sourire d'encouragement et se coucha lui-même sur le dos. Neville haussa les épaules et fit de même.

Bon…de toute façon, il n'avait pas cours avant une heure…

.

Les minutes s'étirèrent interminablement pour un jeune héros nommé Harry Potter.

Regarder les nuages? Il n'y avait rien à faire de plus chiant! Pourquoi, dans les films, les couples avaient-ils l'air si heureux en faisant cette activité? Puis là, ils s'écriaient : « regarde le cheval! ». « Cheval »? se demanda Harry. Qu'avaient-ils consommé avant pour affirmer que la _masse informe_ que _lui_ voyait représentait « un cheval, un hippopotame ou même un tigre de l'Afrique du sud? ». Ces gens-là étaient tarés…

Harry regarda sa montre : 3 minutes étaient passées.

Bon, il restait 7 minutes, il n'allait pas mourir! Il n'avait qu'à…décrire les formes dans le ciel, comme les amoureux! Oui, il allait faire ça. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose d'amusant à le faire! Même si on devait probablement prendre certaines substances avant…

Ce nuage pouvait être…un mouton?

À gauche… hum…un mouton comme l'autre.

Et lui là-bas, un…mouton aussi?

En fait, celui d'à côté également ressemblait pas mal à un mouton …

Au bout d'un certain temps, après en avoir conclu que ces stupides nuages avaient tous une satanée forme de mouton, Harry Potter commença à s'énerver.

Harry tourna la tête vers son ami. Neville avait les yeux fermés et les bras derrière la tête. Le monde ne semblait plus le préoccuper, seul ce moment importait. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis et tous ses soucis avaient l'air de s'être envolés avec cette nuée. Harry en était presque jaloux en évaluant sa propre incapacité à se relaxer.

Le jeune homme tenta de prendre exemple sur Neville, s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux; Et sous ses paupières closes… il vit des nuages.

Quelle activité pourrie!

Combien? : Ouf! 8 minutes de fait!

Que pouvait-on faire en deux minutes? Deux petites minutes. Comment pouvait-il être incapable de rester zen pendant dix minutes? Mais bon, avec la vie active qu'il avait eue, on ne pouvait pas lui demander d'être le plus serein des hommes du jour au lendemain, non? Aujourd'hui…il venait de jouer au Quidditch, donc il était excité, voilà tout!

Neville aussi mais…ce n'était pas pareil.

10 minutes, enfin!

Harry se redressa sur son coude et dit en regardant sa montre :

-Déjà dix minutes! Comme le temps passe si vite!

Le jour où il proposerait ce genre de sortie à Ginny, ce serait parce qu'il voudrait qu'elle rompe avec lui.

Neville qui s'apprêtait à s'endormir tellement il était à l'aise, sursauta en entendant son ami.

C'était relaxant regarder les nuages, Harry avait eu une bonne idée.

-Merci Harry, ça m'a détendu, tu avais raison! On le refera, un de ces quatre!

-Mais bien sûr!...si tu me trouves ce jour-là, marmonna le Survivant.

-Quoi?

-Euh, rien. Oh, mais, on à cours dans une heure!

-Ouai. On rentre?

- Vas-y-toi, moi je vais rester un peu plus ici…à regarder…encore et toujours…les nuages…

Passez-lui un fusil, pitié!

-Mais, je te conseille de prendre une douche Neville, parce que, franchement, ça sent un peu…dit Harry en s'éventant d'un geste exagéré de la main.

-Je-je _pue_? demanda Neville interloqué.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Ok…je vais aller prendre une douche alors…Bon, à plus! Dit Neville en se levant

Neville se dirigea vers les vestiaires en enlevant déjà son équipement. Dedans, il retira son chandail, vérifia à droite et à gauche s'il n'y avait personne, puis se sentit discrètement les sous de bras.

Il sentait si mauvais? En tous cas, si Harry l'avait remarqué, il ne prendrait pas de chance, il irait se laver!

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers les douches et, une fois dans celles-ci, fit partir le jet d'eau et commença à se savonner en sifflotant. Il pouvait même chanter s'il le voulait, tout le monde était parti! Le lieu était désert.

C'est ce qu'il crut, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrir et grincer lentement. Neville distingua alors de légers clapotis dus aux petits pas qui s'approchaient bizarrement de lui. Le garçon figea.

Il y avait quelqu'un?

-Alors bébé, aujourd'hui, on va essayer de nouveau…dit une voix avant d'enlever la serviette qui recouvrait son corps nu.

Quand il se retourna, Neville ouvrit grand la bouche et se cacha les yeux devant cette… _horreur! _

…Et avant que ne s'éveillent en lui des sentiments indésirables, vers le bas du ventre.

Pansy, elle, en profita pour admirer le corps parfait et beaucoup trop sexy pour être vrai de son prince charmant et bava littéralement devant.

Grrr! À l'attaque!

Neville sembla sentir le regard soutenu de la Serpentard, car il abaissa ses mains pour cacher ses parties intimes et ferma solidement les yeux en se rendant compte que la jeune fille se trouvait toujours dévêtue devant lui.

À l'aveuglette, il attrapa sa serviette d'une main et l'enroula autour de sa taille au grand mécontentement de la Serpentard.

-Pas question! Cette fois-ci, je vais t'avoir!

Neville prit la fuite en passant devant elle à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Pansy, en colère, ramassa elle aussi sa serviette, s'enroula dedans et prit la chasse du garçon. D'un bond elle voulut sauter sur son dos, mais manqua sa cible et s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher.

Oh non! Elle jurait sur sa tête qu'elle allait l'avoir!

La jeune fille se releva prestement et sembla faire les cent mètres des jeux Olympiques. Elle dépassa Neville et se plaça devant la porte avant que celui-ci ne puisse la franchir. Le garçon recula et alla se protéger derrière un des bancs des vestiaires. Pansy se posta de l'autre côté. Pendant cinq minutes, l'un ou l'autre tenta de soit atteindre la porte ou attraper sa proie en tournant autour du banc en question. Finalement, Neville fit semblant d'aller vers la droite pour amener la Serpentard dans cette direction, mais se propulsa vers la gauche, sauta sur le banc et ouvrit la porte de sortie un grand en bloquant derrière lui.

Neville, dans le couloir, regarda la porte qu'il venait de franchir en songeant qu'il y était presque passé. Oui, ça avait été proche!

Le pauvre s'adossa sur le mur voisin, soulagé. Emprisonnée dans les vestiaires, il n'avait plus à craindre la Serpentard pour l'instant!

Non, juste les deux petites filles de deuxième année qui le fixaient d'un œil pervers et qui avaient échappé leurs livres en l'apercevant, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor.

Elles lui firent un énorme sourire (enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, car elles regardaient étrangement tout sauf sa figure) et commencèrent à glousser. Neville rougit et réajusta sa serviette. Les deux fillettes s'enfuirent en criant presque de joie.

Quelle malchance! En plus, il avait oublié, dans sa course folle, ses habits et sa baguette dans les vestiaires!

Mais il n'était pas question qu'il y retourne!

Sauf que…Il n'allait pas traverser l'école en serviette, quand même? Peut-être qu'il serait mieux d'attendre que quelqu'un passe et…

Le garçon changea vite d'avis lorsqu'il entendit le cri de rage que lança Pansy et la porte s'ébranler quand celle-ci tenta de l'ouvrir. Il s'élança dans le corridor de peur que la fille ne remontre le bout de son nez.

Eh oui! Neville Londubat à son profond désarroi, mais au grand bonheur des filles qui furent sur son chemin, dû traverser, honteux, une partie de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la tour des Gryffondor!

Quelle journée…

Non, quelle semaine!

- La technique du « Chandail blanc »! dit un Serpentard de quatrième année

-Mange une cerise devant lui! lança un Serdaigle

-Non, une banane c'est mieux!

-Cache-toi carrément en dessous de ses couvertures le soir! s'écria cette fois-ci un Gryffondor.

Devant la porte du cachot, Harry et Pansy secouèrent tristement la tête au groupe qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

-On a essayé chacune de ces méthodes, on vous dit! gémit Harry

Des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle, des Gryffondor et des Serpentard, tous ensemble?

Attendez, comment cela se faisait-il?

Eh bien, l'histoire n'était pas si compliquée…

Le lendemain de leur désastreux échec dans les douches, Harry vit qu'il allait bientôt perdre son pari et voulu trouver réconfort chez ses deux amis. Malheureusement, ces derniers étaient absents cet après-midi-là. Hermione était partie poser une question à son professeur d'arithmancie et Ron était à la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre de métamorphose. Seul Dean et quelques troisièmes et cinquièmes années étaient présents dans la salle commune.

Harry se laissa choir dans le divan à côté de Dean en poussant un profond soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry? dit Dean en déposant son livre de potion

-Oh, tu sais…

Harry se passa les mains au visage et les laissa retomber pitoyablement.

-Dean, si je te dis quelque chose, tu me promets de ne pas le répéter?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu te souviens du pari que j'ai lancé à Ginny?

-Ouai...?

-Eh bien…vu que j'habite avec Parkinson, j'ai décidé de lui donner un coup de pouce pour gagner mon pari…

-Tu aides Parkinson à coucher avec Neville?

Harry hocha la tête. Dean en resta abasourdi; Harry Potter faisait ce genre de choses?

Il était trop cool!

-Puis, ça marche?

-Non! C'est justement le problème! Si je perds, je vais devoir faire un truc horrible!

-Quoi?

-Pas question que je te le dise!

-Bon…Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu trouveras bien! Aucun garçon ne peut résister indéfiniment aux charmes d'une femme. En tout cas, si j'ai une solution à ton problème, je te préviendrais!

-Merci…Tu ne diras rien à personne, hein? s'assura Harry.

-Mais non!

Bien sûr que Dean ne dit rien à personne!...Juste à Seamus.

-Mais, ne dit rien à qui que ce soit! le prévint à son tour Dean.

Lui non plus ne dit pas à traître mot à quiconque, voyons!...Mais… Juste à Katia. Qui elle le dit juste à Daemon. Qui lui le dit juste à Luna, qui lui le dit juste à Kyle, qui lui le dit juste à Neil, qui lui le dit juste à Parvati …

Une semaine plus tard, toute l'école était au courant.

Toute? Non, pas toute. On avait bien mis un Serpentard et une Gryffondor de côté, exprès. Hermione Granger parce que, selon la rumeur, était la petite amie de Neville Londubat et détestait éperdument la jeune Serpentard. Puis, toujours selon cette fameuse rumeur, avait un don miraculeux d'influencé les faits et gestes de Neville Londubat, d'être au courant de tout lorsqu'elle le voulait et pourrait très bien avertir son camarade de toutes les embuscades que l'école entière tentait de lui faire subir.

De plus, un jour, Harry s'était senti mal de faire ces cachoteries à sa meilleure amie et avait voulu aborder le sujet un après-midi dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Dans la salle, tout le monde s'était tu pour entendre la conversation.

-Salut! s'était exclamé le héros.

-Salut! avait répondu Hermione tout sourire.

-Je me demandais…dit Harry en s'assoyant par terre à côté d'Hermione. Que penses-tu des paris..?

Hermione avait paru surprise par la question. Puis, elle avait haussé les épaules et répondu :

-Les paris? Ce n'est qu'une façon honteuse de perdre son argent inutilement, mais que veux-tu! Il n'y a pas de mal à ça! À moins, bien entendu, que ce soit fait avec de mauvaises intentions ou contre les désirs d'une personne étant sujette de ce pari! En d'autres mots, qu'on force cette personne en question, d'un moyen ou d'un autre, à faire une action qui soit totalement contre ses principes, ou encore, qu'on lui tende des pièges! Ici, la politique de l'école l'interdit formellement sous peine de trois semaines de retenues. Et comme ce comportement est dégradant, je me devrais de dénoncer les individus participant à un pari de ce style! Mais…c'est si rare, alors….

C'était décidé, Hermione Granger serait mise hors sujet.

Drago Malefoy, quant à lui, attraperait une crise cardiaque s'il venait à apprendre que sa meilleure amie voulait fréquenter un Gryffondor. Et les élèves ne voulaient pas vraiment voir le sujet de leur pari décapité ou brulé vif. Si le leader des Verts et Argents devait être au courant de l'entente de ses camarades avec les membres de la GSP, il serait même capable de prendre des centaines d'hiboux et d'en avertir chacun de leurs parents pour qu'ils les déshéritent! Pourtant, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter! Les autres Serpents détestaient toujours la GSP!...Seulement, pour l'instant, des paris étaient ouverts, alors…c'était agréable quand on s'entendait bien…

Mais ils resteraient quand même plus beaux et plus intelligents que tout le reste.

Donc, mis à part ces deux-là, l'école sans s'en apercevoir, s'était rassemblée et unis pour lancer les paris :

« Je gage 5 galions qu'ils sortiront ensemble à la fin de l'année! », « 10, qu'ils couchent ensemble avant samedi! », « Je cours tout nu dans la Grande salle s'il se passe quelque chose entre eux! » et ainsi de suite.

Voilà pourquoi, cette journée-là, tous étaient rassemblés auprès d'Harry et Pansy et tentaient, à leur plus grand désespoir, de sauver leur pari. Certains avaient mis beaucoup d'argent là-dessus! Deux Poufsouffle étaient même venus, une fois, munis d'une gigantesque carte où un plan des plus compliqués et mathématisés était inscrit dessus.

Rien à faire, ce Neville était un coriace!

Les opposants eux, en étaient ravi. Quand Neville se promenait dans les couloirs, parfois des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas lui lançaient des commentaires du genre; « Ah! C'est si bon d'être saint. Les femmes sont souvent dures à résister, mais quand on le fait, on reste un homme fier!...Un homme fier… ». D'autres, au contraire, lui communiquaient des messages « subtiles » dans le sens opposé ; « Ah! Les filles de Poudlard, elles sont jolies n'est-ce pas? Tu sais qui en particulier? Pansy Parkinson! Si une fille comme elle me tournait autour, je sauterais dessus, _là, maintenant, tout de suite après cette conversation_! »

-On a tout essayé! Il n'y a plus d'espoir! déclara Harry en secouant malheureusement la tête

Il lui restait quatre jours! Et il ne voulait absolument pas faire ce que Ginny lui avait demandé s'il perdait ce pari! Mon dieu, non! Jamais il ne le ferait!

Le groupe entendit des pas puis une toux rauque au tournant du corridor. Quelqu'un approchait!

-Rogue arrive! Lança un Serpentard.

Chaque maison se dispersa à la vitesse de l'éclair ou entra dans la classe pour s'asseoir à sa place.

Le professeur, qui venait de tourner le coin du couloir, aperçut les élèves tenter de s'enfuir et courir à leur siège. Et il avait parfaitement entendu le cri d'alerte d'un des élèves avertissant sa venue. Il serra la mâchoire et pinça les lèvres.

Qu'est-ce que ces petits garnements mijotaient encore!

Le professeur Rogue rentra sur les nerfs dans la classe. Depuis quelque temps, les élèves commençaient à…sympathiser, Bon Dieu! Même son innocente maison parlait à des indignes, ce qui le contrariait énormément. D'ailleurs, leur travail en classe allait de mal en pis. Étant donné que la conception de leur potion demandait des sentiments de haines et qu'entre les équipiers, ces sentiments commençaient à s'effriter graduellement, leurs mélanges s'avouaient toujours être un échec total. Ce qui baissait effroyablement leurs notes également. Pas qu'il était peiné pour les Rouge et Or, mais l'autre maison subissait les mêmes conséquences, et eux ne le méritaient pas!

Seul monsieur Malefoy était resté sensé!

En parlant du loup, celui-ci franchit la porte du cours de potion à la suite du professeur. Quand il s'approcha d'une table près des escaliers pour aller rejoindre son imbécile de coéquipier, les deux filles à la table en question arrêtèrent subitement de parler.

Habituellement, quand il faisait cet effet-là, c'était soit parce que le monde le craignait, soit parce que les filles, trop submergées par son « charme incomparable », en perdaient la voix. Mais ces temps-ci, il avait l'agaçante impression que tout le monde lui cachait quelque chose!

Il regarda les deux filles d'un œil noir et partit s'installer près de Londubat assis à leur bureau. Il jeta son sac par terre, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et croisa les bras en ignorant royalement son voisin. Ce dernier ne s'en soucia pas, car il tentait vainement de fuir le regard d'une camarade qui le dévisageait sans gêne.

-Tu n'es même plus subtile, Parkinson, dit Harry en mettant sa tête entre ses bras posés sur son bureau.

-Ne deviens pas comme Blaise, s'il te plait…

-Je ne t'empêche pas, tout le monde le sait de toute façon!

-Non pas tout le monde… dit la jeune fille en détournant les yeux pour fixer Drago.

Harry suivit son regard et leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ouai, mais de lui on s'en fiche!

-Potter!

-Il le saura un jour ou l'autre, Parkinson!

La Serpentard s'appuya sur sa main. Oui, un jour, Drago allait le savoir. Déjà que toute l'école faisait des efforts prodigieux pour tenter de lui cacher.

À lui et à Granger.

Mais bon, de Granger, elle n'en avait rien à faire non plus! Plusieurs fois, elle avait résisté à la tentation de lui crier qu'elle harcelait son petit ami. Elle s'était tue, car tout cela se serait retourné contre elle. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que Neville ne voulait_ pas_ d'elle! Et puis, c'était probablement à cause de cette imbécile de Granger alors…

Que la vie était nulle!

Pansy agrippa les deux côtés de son bureau et se cogna la tête dessus. Blaise, qui venait d'arriver, questionna du regard Harry en voyant sa meilleure amie se fracasser le crâne contre sa table. Harry haussa les épaules en faisant un signe d'impuissance. Le Serpentard secoua légèrement la tête. C'était sûrement à cause de ce _Neville_. Le jeune homme commençait à éprouver une certaine rancœur pour ce Gryffondor qui rendait si triste son amie…

Et qui la faisait se faire défigurer!

Au moins, il y avait Potter, même s'il savait qu'il faisait tout ça en grande partie en ses propres dépends.

Potter lui avait dit qu'il ferait un truc HORRIBLE sinon!

Blaise, d'origine curieuse, l'avait supplié pendant des jours pour qu'il lui dise sa sentence. Trop honteux, le jeune héros le lui avait refusé catégoriquement. Mais le jeune noir persista, et à la fin, le Gryffondor céda.

Effectivement, c'était…la pire conséquence…pire qu'horrible…comment Potter avait pu parier…? Oh…beurk…

Bref, il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place.

Donc, en voyant ces deux personnages dépités, Blaise décida finalement, mais non par pur plaisir, car il était toujours contre cette folie, de les aider.

-Pansy cesse de te cogner la tête! J'ai peut-être une solution pour vous!

Pansy releva son visage plein d'espoir et Harry s'approcha du Serpentard.

Serait-il leur sauveur?

-Tant que ça n'implique pas de regarder des nuages! s'écria Harry.

Blaise et Pansy tournèrent leur tête lentement vers lui et le dévisagèrent bizarrement.

-Des…_nuages_?

-Hum…rien. Dis ton plan.

ooooOOOoooo

_Neville,_

_Ça y est! Nous allons débuter nos entraînements aujourd'hui! Rejoins-moi dans la Salle sur Demande à quatre heures tapantes. _

_Je compte sur toi et n'oublie pas ton balai, bien sûr!_

_Harry,_

_P-S : En passant devant le mur, tu devras penser à la phrase suivante « Je cherche une salle pour piéger, embobiner et dominer quelqu'un pour qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de s'enfuir » (Faut pas te soucier de la phrase à prononcer, tu sais comment je suis extravagant des fois, c'est fou!)_

_P-S-S : Si la phrase ne marche pas, rajoute « avec un lit et des menottes » (L'excentricité, je te dis, c'est un défaut chez moi! Haha!)_

Un lit. La salle sur demande. Neville eut un violent frisson de dégoût en se remémorant le corps ridé du professeur de métamorphose dans ses sous-vêtements beiges. Si ce corps en question ne s'était transformé en celui Pansy….Il aurait été irrécupérable. Point.

En route vers le septième étage, le Gryffondor se demandait ce qu'Harry et lui pourraient concocter pour leur chorégraphie. Deux heures auparavant, le Survivant lui avait dit que pour le spectacle de Noël, il voulait faire quelque chose de grandiose pour leurs dernières fêtes dans cette école. Il avait alors pensé à des acrobaties sur balais dans les airs de la Grande Salle. Et étant donné que Ron en serait peut-être capable, mais resterait cloué au sol au début du spectacle, Harry avait demandé l'aide de l'un de ses poursuiveurs préférés. Ce dernier avait accepté.

Des acrobaties dans les airs. Ça pouvait être amusant.

Neville exécuta les directives d'Harry, en ajoutant bel et bien « avec un lit et des menottes » en passant devant le mur.

Au grand soulagement de Neville, aucune porte en métal rouge n'apparut devant lui. Ce fut plutôt une imposante porte en fer qu'il dut ouvrir de toutes ses forces pour entrer dans la pièce. Après y avoir enfin accédé, la pénombre de la salle le surprit. Il y voyait à peine devant lui.

-Harry?

Neville fit quelques pas peu assurés dans la pièce en tentant vainement d'y apercevoir quelque chose.

-Harry?

Le silence lui répondit encore une fois. Le Gryffondor continua son expédition, mais buta sur un meuble dur qui le fit basculer par en avant. Par réflexe, le jeune garçon étendit ses mains devant lui pour amorcer la chute. Mais à son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas un plancher qui accueillit la plante de ses mains, mais quelque chose de plus mou, de plus coussinet, à une surface étrangement grande…se situant bien plus haut que le niveau du sol… UN LIT!

Alors; un lit et une salle noire…

Rien de bon.

Neville paniqua et voulu faire l'un de ses exercices quotidiens, voire, un marathon jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas sa chance habituelle, car avant qu'il ne réussisse à atteindre la porte, celle-ci se referma d'elle-même dans un bruit sourd plongeant ainsi le Gryffondor dans une obscurité totale. Le pauvre tourna sur lui-même n'y voyant rien. Il était à deux doigts de crier à l'aide quand des lumières surgirent de nulle part et éclairèrent parfaitement la salle.

-Oh mon Dieu…murmura Neville en examinant le lieu où il se trouvait.

La pièce donnait la chair de pouls, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Autour d'un lit noir d'encre, les murs, d'un brun ténébreux, étaient ornés de haches, d'épées, de lances, de boucliers, de fléaux, d'arbalètes, etc. Au plafond des filets et des chaines de toutes les grosseurs s'entremêlaient et pendaient au-dessus d'un lit couleur charbon. Sur les barreaux du lit baldaquin se trouvaient des piques et des motifs à bas-reliefs de monstrueuses têtes de dragons munis de dents pointues. Le Gryffondor sursauta encore plus, quand il vu le piège à ours à quelques centimètres de son pied.

C'était quoi cette pièce de dingue!

Neville se saisit de la poignée de la porte et la secoua avec violence. Rien à faire, elle était hermétiquement fermée. Avant qu'il ne puisse songer à encore utiliser sa baguette pour faire exploser la malheureuse entrée, des chaines descendirent du plafond et se saisirent de ses poignets. Le pouls de Neville s'accéléra et il se débattit de toutes ses forces contre les bouts de métaux qui s'enroulaient autour de lui. Ceux-ci le soulevèrent vers le lit au grand dam du Gryffondor qui redoubla ses coups de pieds pour tenter de se libérer. Mais ses efforts étaient inutiles. Deux minutes plus tard, Neville était en position d'étoile sur le lit noir, fermement retenu par les chaines qui le maintenaient chacune d'un pied ou d'un bras aux extrémités du matelas. Soudain, le jeune homme entendit des pas. Il s'affola et tourna la tête de côté pour apercevoir son futur bourreau venir lentement vers lui. Le cœur du Gryffondor manqua un battement.

Pansy Parkinson.

La Serpentard abordait des sous-vêtements noirs allant parfaitement avec le thème de la chambre. Qu'une légère veste lui recouvrait les épaules. Ses longs cheveux soyeux et joliment décoiffés descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle s'arrêta en face du lit et fit un sourire sadique à sa victime :

-Plus trop le moyen de t'échapper maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune fille émit un rire démoniaque avant de poser un genou sur le lit et d'avancer vers lui tel un lynx s'apprêtant à dévorer son diner. Neville ferma les yeux et gémit légèrement quand Pansy lui ouvrit brusquement sa chemise d'école en ricanant. La jeune fille admira encore une fois le corps robuste et musclé de son Roméo. Elle posa une main sur son torse et la descendit en le griffant légèrement. Elle entendit sa victime émettre une autre plainte. La Serpentard sourit radieusement en savourant sa victoire! Il était enfin à lui!

Voilà. Neville n'arrivait pas à croire que, même cette fois-ci, sa grand-mère avait eu raison : « T'es tellement mou qu'un jour tu te feras violer, mon pauvre garçon! ». Ce jour-là il avait été horrifié. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'était encore plus. Neville fit une dernière prière pour la pureté de son âme qu'on allait lui retirer, ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration : il était prêt à subir son sort.

Il sentit la Serpentard remuer et carrément s'ôter de lui. Se doutant des intentions de la Serpentard il se contracta et attendit.

Mais rien n'arriva.

Le jeune homme se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

Personne?

Mais où était..?

Neville redressa autant qu'il le pu sa tête et vit, à sa grande surprise, Pansy couchée perpendiculairement à lui, les yeux fermés.

Sentant le regard du Gryffondor, la Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Elle prit alors une télécommande sortit de nulle part et appuya sur un bouton rouge. La pression des chaines qu'avait Neville aux mains et aux pieds diminua complètement, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne sente plus du tout le froid du métal sur sa peau. Des bruits de cliquetis sur le sol retentirent dans la chambre, signe que les chaines s'éloignaient sur le plancher d'elles-mêmes. Libéré, le Gryffondor s'assit sur le lit et un long silence s'installa.

Finalement, Pansy prit encore une longue inspiration et plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

-J'ai…pas trop envie de te forcer… Je voudrais bien que tu le veuilles…dit-elle lentement.

La Serpentard se détourna du visage de Neville et referma les yeux.

-Tu peux partir, murmura-t-elle

Hébété, Neville ne bougea pas d'un pouce quelques secondes. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il rattacha délicatement les boutons de sa chemise d'école n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il eut fini, il ne se mit pas debout pour autant, mais continua à fixer Pansy Parkinson qui avait toujours les paupières closes.

Ce qu'avait dit le Serpentard l'avait troublé.

-Pourquoi…pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le veuille? demanda-t-il

Pour lui, c'était incompréhensible. Si c'était, comme il le croyait, une blague ou un pari entre Serpentard, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien importer qu'il veuille coucher ou pas avec Parkinson si elle devait atteindre son but?

Pansy, elle, ouvrit ses yeux, étonnée par la question.

-Quoi?

-Oui…Pourquoi voudrais-tu absolument que je le veuille?

Pansy Parkinson entrouvrit la bouche, surprise, mais la referma aussitôt. Le Gryffondor continua à la fixer intensément attendant une réponse. Tout à coup, la Serpentard rougit furieusement et balbutia :

-Parce que je t'aime bien….

Neville n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Non…Il avait mal entendu, c'était certain!

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Pansy se redressa lentement toujours aussi rouge qu'auparavant. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse avec ce foutu secret dont tout le monde avait connaissance sauf le principal intéressé. Et ce dernier, en ce moment même, lui donnait la parfaite opportunité de tout avouer en lui posant cette question. La Serpentard se passa timidement une main dans les cheveux et redit plus distinctement:

-…Parce que je t'aime bien.

Neville ouvrit la bouche et ne la referma pas avant un bon deux minutes. La Serpentard…l'aimait bien? _Elle l'aimait bien_? Comment…?

Le jeune garçon se secoua. Il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat! « Aimer bien » quelqu'un avait plusieurs significations, franchement! Ça pouvait être simplement qu'elle le trouvait…gentil! Pas nécessairement qu'elle le trouvait de son goût ou quoi que ce soit! Convaincu, Neville se détendit :

-Tu veux dire…que tu me trouves sympa, c'est ça? Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que je te plai…

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase coupée par le cri d'exaspération que lança Pansy Parkinson. La jeune fille se posta droit devant son camarade, le regarda profondément dans les yeux et, tel à un profond débile à qui on tente de faire comprendre quelque chose, elle dit d'une voix ferme :

-Neville Londubat…Si je veux tant coucher avec toi depuis des jours ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait un pari idiot, ce n'est pas une blague avec les gens de ma maison, ce n'est pas pour atteindre un record, ce n'est pas non plus parce que l'on m'a forcée, menacé ou torturé! Mais bien parce que je le veux! T'as compris? En d'autres mots, oui je te trouve attirant, sexy, gentil, adorable et tout le reste. OK! Tu me plais depuis longtemps!

Neville avala difficilement sa salive. Donc, il avait bien compris. Mais comment était-ce possible! La Serpentard la plus jolie de sa maison s'intéressait à _lui_, Neville Londubat? Le garçon le plus insignifiant de toute l'école? Puis, elle disait…que ça faisait un bout de temps…Non… ça devait faire depuis quelques semaines comme toutes les autres filles…

-Lon-longtemps comment? se risqua-t-il quand même à poser.

La fille se mordit les lèvres. Ouhlala…si elle disait la vérité, Neville n'allait-il pas la prendre pour une obsédée?

En y pensant bien…ça faisait quand même deux semaines qu'elle lui tendait des pièges pour qu'il couche avec elle…Donc, de toute façon, il ne devait déjà pas la trouver tout à fait normale….

-…deuxième année? répondit Pansy en se tortillant les doigts et en baissant les yeux.

Neville hoqueta de surprise.

-Deuxième année?

Pansy hocha piteusement la tête.

-Tu m'aimes bien depuis cinq ans? Même… quand j'étais plus gros?

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire timide et rebaissa les yeux. Puis, elle croisa ses jambes pour les décroiser aussi vite, comme si elle était mal à l'aise dans toutes les positions.

Neville en resta coi. L'année passée…à chaque fois qu'il la surprenait à le fixer intensément…c'était donc bel et bien lui qu'elle regardait? Où le jour qu'elle lui avait fait un sourire rêveur sans s'en apercevoir et s'était reprise en vitesse…Elle ne le blaguait pas? Ou encore…tous ces moments où elle rougissait en sa présence…était-ce à cause de lui? Sérieux?

-Mais…pourquoi moi?

Pansy s'étendit une nouvelle fois sur le lit et échappa un long soupir :

-Parce que tu as toujours été adorable, mais personne ne s'en rendait compte jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes beau…

Neville ne put décrire ce qu'il ressentit à la suite de cet aveu. Il dévisagea étrangement la Serpentard qui fixait maintenant le plafond en percevant un léger sentiment de joie aux creux de son ventre. Était-il possible que cette fille…l'aime vraiment lui? Il avait commencé à douter de la sincérité des nombreuses filles qui lui disaient constamment que, _franchement!,_ elles ne le regardaient pas juste pour son physique (ni pour ses triceps ou ses abdos ou encore la _merveilleuse_ carrure que pouvait former son sublime dos…) mais pour lui! Rien que pour lui!

Neville se passa une main dans sa chevelure. Il ne savait que faire.

-Eh bien…réussit-il simplement à prononcer. Ça me touche réellement Pansy, maintenant que je le sais…

- …Je peux coucher avec toi? s'exclama Pansy toute excitée.

Neville lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Bien sûr que non!

Les épaules de la Serpentard s'affaissèrent et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle ne put retenir les larmes défilées sur ses joues. Le Gryffondor s'en voulut immédiatement.

-Pou-pourquoi tu ne-ne v-v-veux pas de m-m-moi? réussit à articuler la Serpentard entre plusieurs sanglots.

-Non Pansy, ne pleure pas…Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi…c'est juste que…

Le Gryffondor vit s'élever vers lui le magnifique visage barbouillé de larme de la Serpentard. Neville ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique avec ses yeux rougis, son nez rouge et ses cheveux entremêlés. Mais à ce moment-là, il aurait quand même tout fait pour revoir la même joie dans son regard lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait coucher avec lui. Le garçon prit une grande inspiration.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire ça!

-…Et si on faisait une…entente?

oooOOOooo

**Bon, je sais, tout le monde a envie de me lyncher et se demande encore si je voulais vraiment écrire une Hermione/Drago. Mais ça va venir! Puis vite, en plus! Non pas qu'ils tomberont amoureux l'un de l'autre rapidement, loin de là (une autre belle torture que je vais vous imposer :P) mais ils seront obligés de se rapprocher… Vous allez voir comment!**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus!**

**À très bientôt! :)**

**Rab**

**Ps : reviews? XD**


	6. révélation

**Helloooo!**

**J'ai une journée de congé et j'en profite pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre! **

**RAR**

**van3xxx**** : Mouhahah! Tu ne devineras jamais! :)**

**Chatte590 : Oui-oui, ça ne sera pas long! :)**

**Oohfemmeluxieuse**** : Aaaaah…. Ils vont le savoir…dans pas très longtemps! :P**

**H223**** : Ouai, je sais que je vous fais tous attendre, MAIS, tu verras, quand j'en parle, j'en parle de notre joli couple! :) **

**Amandine : Yeah! Alors tu m'encourages! Parce que moi aussi je l'aime ce couple. :) Mais apparemment, faut que j'arrête d'en parler! XD Alors je vais le faire… après ce dernier chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**ooOOOoo**

**Chapitre 5**

-Chut! C'est Hermione!

La Gryffondor en question arrêta sa marche au beau milieu du couloir en entendant le cri d'alerte.

« Chut! C'est Hermione »?

_Chut! C'est Hermione?_

La jeune fille fit volte-face et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers les deux filles de Poufsouffle qui tentaient visiblement de fuir son regard et d'adopter des positions qui se voulaient décontractées en feignant de bavarder. Mais en apercevant Hermione réellement s'approcher d'elles, l'une des deux filles ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes et tapota férocement du bras son amie qui continuait à faire semblant de jacasser. Sa copine se tut et se retourna dans la direction que regardait son amie. Les deux Poufsouffle se jetèrent un coup d'œil apeurés, hésitant entre la fuite et l'affront. Mais Hermione Granger ne leur en laissa pas le choix, les défiant du regard de s'échapper.

La Gryffondor n'était pas bête! Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle remarquait ces regards gênés, ces bouches qui se taisaient ou les regards fuyants des élèves quand elle approchait. Comme si elle interrompait une conversation qui ne lui était pas permise d'entendre. De plus, on la pointait parfois du doigt, donc il était évident qu'elle était le sujet des commérages!

Bon, au début, elle avait cru qu'elle était paranoïaque.

L'école entière ne pouvait pas lui cacher quelque chose, quand même!

Mais après trois semaines de ce petit manège, Hermione Granger rejeta l'hypothèse de la paranoïa; l'école entière lui cachait quelque chose!

-Salut les filles, dit Hermione avec le pire sourire hypocrite. Alors quoi de neuf?

Les deux Poufsouffle se rejetèrent un coup d'œil avant que l'une d'entre elles ne bredouille :

-R-rien! Tu sais la routine…Bon, Emma, tu ne voulais pas aller…commença l'une des deux Poufsouffle en tirant le bras de la dénommée Emma pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'Hermione Granger.

-Nulle part! vociféra la Gryffondor, vous allez me dire _sur le champ_ ce que tout le monde tente de me tenir hors sujet!

-V-voyons, Hermione, personne ne te cache quoi que ce soit…

Énervée, Hermione souffla par le nez et se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux divins, mais arrêta brusquement son geste.

Mince, elle n'aurait pas du faire ça.

Hermione se maudit intérieurement en voyant les regards vagues et lointains des deux filles qui s'étaient posés sur sa coiffure.

-You-hou! Les filles! s'écria Hermione en secouant la tête.

Mais les deux filles ne l'écoutaient plus, obnubilées par sa chevelure rayonnante. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que quelques mèches pourraient hypnotiser un jour. Elle poussa un soupir et claqua des doigts devant leur visage pour les arracher de leur contemplation de ses cheveux.

Rien à faire. Bonté divine, elle qui croyait que le monde cesserait de faire ça au bout d'une semaine!

-Dis…tu nous dirais comment tu fais pour avoir d'aussi…magnifiques cheveux, demanda Emma ne détachant pas ses yeux de la chevelure d'Hermione.

Hermione faillit leur conseiller 15 minutes de poison lirtha sur leur crâne, mais se ravisa. Elle n'était pas non plus à Serpentard.

Elle se limita alors à leur lancer un regard meurtrier avant de repartir à grands pas vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle finirait bien par découvrir ce que tout le monde lui cachait!

**OOO**

- Hey! Le Défiguré!

Pansy claqua la porte de leur appartement derrière elle et lança son sac sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle alla dans leur petite cuisine et sortit une pomme de leur réfrigérateur avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche. Elle mâcha sa bouchée et observa la pomme en souriant. Puis, elle fronça le nez et grimaça: elle détestait manger les pommes dans leur forme naturelle. D'accord, il était assez rare de détester les pommes, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait supporter la peau rêche de ce fruit même pas si juteux. Mais une personne les adorait, elle. Une personne aux cheveux bruns et au regard timide. La Serpentard poussa un soupir et pris une autre bouchée de sa pomme. Elle était en train de réprimer une envie de tout recracher par terre quand son colocataire arriva la mine renfrogné, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette sous son bras droit.

-Parkinson? dit le Survivant en croisant les bras.

La jeune fille observa le garçon brun et fit un petit sourire au coin, malicieux. Avec sa chevelure humide, ses lunettes hors de portées et sa chemise à moitié boutonnée, dévoilant un torse assez bien sculpté, Potter n'était pas si mal. Ce que la jeune Serpentard ne se gêna pas de lui faire remarquer :

-T'es plutôt sexy sorti de la douche, mais…

-Pas autant que Neville, c'est ça? termina le garçon.

-Non, j'allais dire que c'était bien dommage que cet instant ne durait que 10 minutes, le temps que tes affreux cheveux broussailleux ne sèchent, que tu enfiles tes lunettes de taupes et tes vieux habits froissés, mais sinon, tu as raison, tu n'es pas aussi sexy que Neville.

Harry secoua la tête et passa sa serviette par-dessus son épaule gauche :

-Et si je te disais que le pauvre venait de survivre à un feu qui lui aurait dévoré la totalité du corps au _quatrième_ degré, que ferais-tu Pansy Parkinson?

La fille en question perdit en un clin d'œil son sourire et pâlit sous les paroles du Gryffondor. Celui-ci s'esclaffa et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La pauvre Serpentard était toujours dans un féroce débat intérieur lorsqu'Harry lui lança de sa chambre :

-Puis tu voulais me parler, Parkinson?

Pansy sortit violement de ses pensées et de l'_horrible_ éventualité qu'avait évoqué Saint Potter sur le sublime corps de Neville Londubat. Elle se tapota légèrement les joues pour enlever le reste de ses idées noirs et marcha jusqu'à son sac, posé sur le fauteuil. Elle en sortit une bouteille de Bierreaubeurre et l'agita devant son nez avec un grand sourire.

-On le déguste?

Harry croisa les bras et examina la Serpentard avec un œil suspicieux. Quand elle rapportait une bouteille de liqueur dans les appartements, c'était qu'il y avait eu un événement avec Nevou D'amour à inscrire dans les anales de Pansy Parkinson. Comme la première fois qu'il lui avait saisi la main ou, encore, la fois où il lui avait fait un véritable _bisou sur la joue_! Au début, elle se tapait les bouteilles à elle seule, peut encline à l'idée de partager sa joie avec son vieil ennemi. Mais finalement, elle devait bien s'avouer que c'était nul de fêter dans son coin et que c'était un peu grâce à lui qu'elle avait la chance de passer quelques heures intimes avec l'homme de sa vie.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Nev hier? demanda Harry

-Ça te regarde peut-être? répondit Pansy en sortant deux verres d'un placard de la cuisine.

-Heu… _oui_!

La fille ricana en rejetant la tête en arrière. Plus de trois semaines étaient passées, mais Pansy et Neville n'avaient toujours rien fait. Le Gryffondor avait proposé à la préfète en chef de se voir en premier lieu, avant de songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pansy avait accepté plus ou moins de bonne foi, ne sachant pas le délai qu'il allait la faire poiroter avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses. Avec cela, Harry avait perdu son pari d'aplomb!

Et sa tentation de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie avait monté d'un cran!

Ça faisait des jours qu'il fuyait sa petite amie, mais celle-ci n'était pas dupe! Il allait faire sa sentence, peu importait ce qu'il en advenait!

Son pari…Harry se maudissait chaque jour d'avoir ouvert sa bouche cette après-midi-là!

-Tu te décides à me raconter ou pas? s'énerva le Survivant.

Pansy agita le liquide ambré de son verre et scruta le jeune homme en face d'elle avec un sourire goguenard. Elle adorait lui faire perdre patience à celui-là!

-Hum…peut-être. Faut voir.

-Faut voir quoi?

-Je sais pas, faut voir.

Harry inspira bruyamment par le nez et pinça les lèvres. Et avant qu'il ne tourne le dos et ne lui dise qu'il se fichait complètement de son histoire (elle aurait eu l'air stupide de lui courir après, parce qu'en fait, elle voulait la raconter, cette histoire) Pansy lâcha :

-Très bien, très bien, je vais te le dire!

Harry abandonna immédiatement son air mécontent et la regarda avec curiosité. Ce qui était génial avec cet abruti de Potter, pensa Pansy, c'était qu'il était aussi rancunier qu'elle aimait papoter avec Hermione Granger. Puis, il fallait avouer qu'il avait de l'humour et qu'il était assez chaleureux. Un peu plus, et ils auraient pu être ami, qui sait?

Mais elle avait bien dit « un peu plus », or, ce n'était pas le cas. Jamais et au grand jamais elle ne deviendrait copine avec l'Aveugle-à-la-cicatrice.

-Aloooors? questionna le brun en saisissant son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée.

-Disons que Neville m'a invité à dîner hier soir…

-Surprenant, cracha Harry, sarcastique. Et ensuite?

-C'est à l'heure du dessert que les choses sont devenues plutôt intéressante!

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Nev a voulu qu'on concocte un sublime gâteau au chocolat… Mais il n'a jamais vu le jour!

-Hein? Comment ça?

Pansy dandina joyeusement sa tête en gardant la bouche close, ravie de faire durer le suspense. Harry Potter pinça de nouveau les lèvres, impatient :

-Allez!

-Disons que…on a fait le mélange oui…

-Et?

-Tout d'un coup, ça m'a fait penser à une sublime scène érotique de deux amoureux faisant une bataille de glaçage au chocolat avant de s'envoyer une bestiale partie de jambe en l'air… Dit Pansy rêveuse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ça m'étonne de toi, dit-il toujours dans un sublime sarcasme…Attends…_ce n'est quand même pas arrivé?_

Pansy lui fit une jolie moue. Elle regarda Harry qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, mais celle-ci se referma quand il vit les épaules affaissées de la Serpentard. Il souffla, soulagé.

Fallait pas croire qu'Harry avait des pensées croches, mais… : _Il jurait sur la tête de Dumbledore qu'il serait présent quand cette foutue nuit allait aboutir!_ Il valait mieux! Il n'allait pas subir la pire des atrocités imposées par Ginny pour rien! Et croyez-le, c'était abominable ce qu'il devait faire!

La Serpentard à côté de lui fila dans sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Harry la suivit en croisant les bras et resta debout à l'observer

-La bataille est arrivée ouai, c'était bien…dit enfin Pansy en souriant tout en conservant ses yeux clos. Mais…pas la partie de jambes en l'air…

La jeune fille rouvrit ses paupières et s'étira joyeusement. Harry prit la liberté de s'asseoir sur le lit et même de s'installer confortablement sur celui-ci, attendant que la Serpentard daigne poursuivre son récit.

-On était tous les deux couverts de chocolats de la tête au pied et on rigolait bien, puis… commença la fille.

-Hum-hum? pressa le Gryffondor

-Il s'est approché et…

-Ok…?

-Il m'a regardé ensuite…

-D'accoord?

-Il m'a enlacé et alors…

-Parkinson, finis tes putains de phrases!

-Il m'a embrassé!

Harry leva si haut ses sourcils qu'ils se perdirent sous sa franche coiffant son front.

Il n'en crut d'abord pas ses oreilles, puis il fut ravi pour la jeune fille. Sachant Neville d'origine coincé et visiblement résolu à le resté -vu la détermination pratiquement inconcevable qu'il avait résisté aux avances de Pansy Parkinson-, cet acte étonna grandement le Gryffondor. Et en y repensant bien, cela créa des doutes dans ses pensées :

-Euh… _Il _t'a embrassé? Sûre?

-T'es sourd ou quoi, crétin? Je t'ai dit que oui!

-Hum… sous la menace ou…?

-Je…non!

-L'impérium est un sortilège impardonnable Parkinson, tu risques l'expulsion…

-Je n'ai ensorcelé personne, triple idiot! Mais je ne tarderais pas à le faire!

-Sinon, les filtres d'amour ne sont pas les meilleurs moyens de conquérir réellement le cœur d'un homme…

-_Potter, je vais te frapper!_

Harry Potter éclata de rire. Furibonde, Pansy lui envoya les coussins de son lit dont le héros essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger. Mais leur petit manège fut de courte durée, car peu de temps après, ils entendirent de vigoureux coups de poing retentirent à l'entrée de leur appartement. Une voix de fille visiblement frustrée s'éleva à travers la porte : « Harry Potter, je sais que tu es là, espèce d'imbécile peureux! Tu vas me répondre sur-le-champ! Sinon je jure que quand je vais te rencontrer tu vas t'en souvenir! OUVRE! »

Zut…

Ginny Weasley.

Le Gryffondor devint blanc comme un drap. Il murmura un « Seigneur, protégez-moi! », avant de sauter hors du lit et de se faufiler en dessous de celui-ci.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et alla chercher la cape d'invisibilité de son compagnon dans sa chambre. Avant de lui lancer à la figure, elle lui cria un « KARMA! » et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une vague de cheveux roux la dépassa pour rentrer en furie dans l'appartement.

-OÙ EST-IL? hurla Ginny.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Weasley, répondit Pansy toujours à la porte

La Gryffondor lui assena un regard noir avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers la première armoire qu'elle rencontra. Elle l'ouvrit avec fracas, regarda à l'intérieur et la referma sans plus de ménagement.

La rousse fouilla les lieux de fond en comble en inspectant dans toutes les pièces; en arrière des divans, dans les armoires et même en dessous des lits. Heureusement, Harry avait sûrement eu la présence d'esprit de se protéger de la cape.

-Écoute Weasley, il n'est pas là! dit Pansy en la suivant dans chaque salle.

Dire qu'elle protégeait cet idiot quand il venait juste de se moquer d'elle! Bon sang, elle devenait trop gentille! Voilà se qui se passait quand on cohabitait avec un Gryffondor! En temps normal, elle l'aurait peut-être quand même laissé se débrouiller tout seul avec ses emmerdes. Mais la conséquence que la rousse imposait à son petit ami était franchement, _franchement_ répugnante! Et, aussi Serpentard qu'elle fût, elle avait quand même pitié du pauvre garçon.

-Tu penses que je vais te croire peut-être! siffla Ginny Weasley. HARRY POTTER, JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ ET TU VAS ME FAIRE TA SENTENCE, COMPRIS?

-Je te dis qu'il n'est pas là! Comme s'il allait éviter sa petite amie!

-Parkinson, tu es archi nulle pour mentir! Il ne m'évite pas, tu dis? C'est pour ça que vous avez soudainement changé le mot de passe de vos appartements, qu'il ne mange plus du tout dans la grande salle et qu'il ne vient plus me voir?

-Ça ne veut rien dire! Il m'a dit la dernière fois qu'il avait désespérément l'intention d'aller te rendre visite. Mais tu sais, il est très occupé -

-Hier, on s'est croisé dans le couloir et il a changé de direction.

-Il ne t'avait pas remarqué …

-Il a dit « Merde! Ginny! » avant de me tourner le dos.

-Il devait penser à toi à ce moment-là…Mais il ne savait pas que tu étais là…

-J'ai hurlé « HARRY POTTER! » et il s'est mis à courir.

-Heu…

-Bon, ça suffit Parkinson! Quand je vais sortir d'ici et que lui émergera de sa propre cachette, dis-lui que je ne le lâcherai pas. Il reste quand même huit mois, qu'il ne l'oublie pas…

La jolie rousse repartit dignement après sa menace à donner des frissons dans le dos et claqua la porte en sortant. Pansy revint dans sa chambre, prête à se moquer de son colocataire. Celui-ci réussit à s'extraire d'en dessous de la couche et retira sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en émettant une plainte de désespoir:

-Je suis mort!

OOO

Voldemort lui avait fait regretter.

Bien comme il faut.

Durant la nuit, le cher Dumbledore ne craignait rien, n'est ce pas? Tout bon mage savait qu'on se devait de toujours ouvrir l'œil! Ce que le vieux sorcier n'avait pas fait à son plus grand bonheur!

Résultat : les élèves de l'école avaient dû supporter un directeur obèse pendant une semaine complète. Et devinez quoi? Ce n'était pas Voldemort ce fameux directeur! Sous sa tonne de graisse, Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à monter dix marches sans s'essouffler! Le Mage noir avait dû se créer des abdos à force de rire.

Oui-oui c'était enfantin, mais que voulez-vous…

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son adversaire réplique si vite!

Comment le Mage Noire avait fait pour se retrouver à communiquer qu'en chantant pendant trois jours? Ça il ne le savait toujours pas.

Puis une guerre sans fin avait recommencé entre les deux sorciers.

Les élèves, perplexes, avaient vu leurs directeurs dans toutes les formes : en fille, en nain, poilus, édentés, avec des becs et d'autres encore!

Au bout de quelque temps, ils avaient cessé de poser des questions.

Puis McGonagall y avait mis sont nez, les intimant d'arrêter sur le champ leurs âneries.

Malheureusement, on ne désobéissait pas à McGonagall.

À contre cœur, les deux directeur avaient alors établi un cessez le feu.

Un cessez le feu qui n'était pas toujours respecté…

.

.

Dumbledore s'étira difficilement en se craquant le dos dans son fauteuil en velours. Ouf! Ça faisait du bien! Toute cette paperasse, il la jetterait volontiers à la poubelle ou ferait avec plaisir un feu de joie avec! Et bien entendu, son partenaire se gardait bien de s'en occuper! « Dumby, t'es vieux, tu as l'allure parfaite pour croupir sur une chaise et rédiger des romans! Laisse les jeunes tels que moi être plus dans la vie active de l'école!» l'avait persuadé Voldemort. Dumbledore s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Au moins, son compère n'avait tué personne depuis une semaine! Le vieux directeur imaginait qu'il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander…

La porte du bureau des deux directeurs s'ouvrit avec fracas et laissa entrer l'homme au visage de serpent rayonnant tenant dans sa main gauche un énorme sac en papier brun. Voldemort s'approcha de Dumbledore apparemment pressé de lui annoncer quelque chose.

-Devine ce que je nous ai déniché! Dit le mage noir en posant le sac sur le bureau du vieux monsieur.

Dumbledore abaissa sa plume et enleva ses lunettes. Il lança ensuite un regard interrogateur au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui désigna l'énorme sac du menton.

-Vas-y! Ouvre-le!

-Il faut que j'aille enfiler mon armure de protection avant.

-Il n'y a pas de piège, cette fois-ci, vieux schnock!

-Pas de piège…?

-Oui, j'ai grandi en une matinée. Fini tous ses sorts puérils!

Peut-être qu'il allait rajeunir de 40 ans tout à l'heure en lui jetant le nouveau sort qu'il avait découvert une heure plus tôt. Il paraissait que ça faisait démanger à des endroits incongrus…

Bref! Sa découverte!

Le vieux directeur se saisit du sac et déballa le contenue sur sa table. C'était une boule de cristal, semblable à l'une de celles qu'utilisait le professeur Trewlaney dans ses cours de divination. Mais elle était beaucoup plus grosse et surmontée d'un socle d'argent joliment décoré.

-Tu veux qu'on joue aux devins? demanda Dumbledore en continuant à fixer l'objet

Voldemort secoua la tête et lui prit la boule des mains. Il la positionna telle une œuvre d'art à la lumière et dit d'un air triomphant;

-Ceci, pauvre vieux, est la solution à tous nos soucis! Elle permet, peu importe où les individus se trouvent, d'afficher une personne et ses alentours qu'en prononçant son nom!

-Et ça marche?

-Bien sûr, sinon je ne l'aurais pas acheté!

Dumbledore leva un sourcil.

-Toi, tu as _acheté_ quelque chose?

-D'accord, pris. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si les gens en me voyant hurlent « S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas, prenez tout ce que vous voulez! »

-Et toi, tu ne fais que te plier à leur désir évidemment! Tu as si bon cœur!

Voldemort éclata de rire. Dumbledore sourit à son tour.

Bien sûr que les deux directeurs s'engueulaient tout le temps et se faisaient, malgré la trêve, encore d'horribles coups bas. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient, le trois-quarts du temps, la grande envie de jeter l'autre par la fenêtre. Mais ce qu'ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas attendu, c'était ces minuscules moments de complicité qui arrivaient de temps à autre. À part le fait que Voldemort avait l'agaçante manie de vouloir tuer tout ce qui bougeait, Dumbledore avait découvert que le Mage Noir n'était, en fait, qu'un gros bébé divertissant. Puis pour Voldemort, Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux loufoque qui aimait un petit peu trop les bonbons aux citrons pour que ça soit normal.

Chacun ses défauts!

-On l'essaie? demanda Voldemort en désignant la boule.

-Sur qui?

-Bah, le monde de l'école, évidemment!

-Tom, ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les élèves de la sorte!

-« Tom ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les élèves de la sorte! » imita le Mage noir en gesticulant et prenant ses doigts comme bec pour représenter Dumbledore. Dumby, il est temps que tu te décoinces!

-Quoi! Mais…je ne suis pas coincé!

Voldemort haussa les sourcils, retransforma sa main en bec et répéta : « Tom, ce n'est pas bien d'espionner-»

-Ok! Ok! Donne-moi cette boule! ordonna le vieux monsieur.

Tom Jedusor la lui tendit et claqua joyeusement des mains. Il contourna ensuite le bureau pour se poster d'arrière le vieux directeur.

-Il suffit simplement de la frotter et de dire le nom! Dit le Mage Noir tout excité.

-Mais qui peut-on regarder?... demanda le vieil homme songeur en se grattant le menton.

-Je ne sais pas…mais si tu prononces le nom de Potter, je vais sérieusement commencer à croire que tu es amoureux de lui.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard noir avant de se retourner vers la boule magique, de la frotter et murmurer :

**-** Montre-moi…

Le vieux directeur fit une pause : Qui pourrait bien être intéressant à observer? Pas un professeur (il avait au moins du respect pour ses collègues), pas un élève trop ennuyeux, pas un élève trop gentil (ça revenait au même que l'ennuyeux), ni Harry Potter (il ne voulait pas nom plus que son collègue ait des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle)…

Hum…Pourquoi pas…

-Drago Malefoy.

OOO

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi! Drago, s-soit raisonnable quand…même! Aïe! S'il te plait, Drago! Supplia Phil Davis à son bourreau.

Drago Malefoy était musclé, mais svelte! D'où lui venait toute cette force, bordel! Phil le dépassait d'au moins 20 centimètres!

Le jeune homme blond relâcha de mauvaise grâce le cinquième année qu'il avait plaqué au mur et soulevé du sol.

Bon sang! C'était le dernier Serpentard des cinquièmes qui niait être l'amant de Pansy Parkinson!

Fallait-il qu'il descende encore jusqu'en quatrième?

Soit Pansy les aimait décidément jeunes, soit l'un des Verts et Argent lui mentait! Pourtant, il avait brutalisé chacun d'eux!

C'était qui alors?

Drago Malefoy, cette fois ci en tout cas, ne torturait pas ses victimes pour rien. Pour une fois, il avait une bonne raison; Pourquoi Diable Pansy Parkinson ne voulait plus coucher avec lui?

S'était-elle lassée de son corps (bien que pour lui, ça relevait de l'_impossible_)? Était-il devenu moins bon (mais ça aussi, c'était une hypothèse à totalement rejeter!)? Ou peut-être était-elle fatiguée d'être la grue des Serpentard et avait décidé d'être plus saine en ne couchant qu'avec un seul garçon régulier? Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas choisi _lui_! Voyons…c'était impossible qu'elle préfère coucher avec un autre garçon que ce magnifique corps sans défaut!

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Pansy, loin de là. Mais c'était quand même sa partenaire sexuelle préférée qui l'avait rejeté comme une vieille chaussette! Mais voilà qu'elle le laissait comme ça! Comme un quelconque…amant! Mais il n'était pas son amant! Il était son ami! C'était pire!

Le dénommé Phil, voyant que leur leader était occupé, en profita pour s'éclipser.

Il avait réussi à ne pas dénoncer Parkinson! Mais, franchement, cette histoire devenait lourde! Il en avait ras-le-bol!

Simplement, personne ne voulait être celui ou celle qui annoncerait la liaison de Neville Londubat et de Pansy Parkinson, de peur d'être méchamment tabasser par le Blond! D'un côté, la violence de son meilleur ami la protégeait elle-même de son secret!

Phil ne vit que trop tard Drake McGuffin, un autre Serpentard, le saluer sans obtenir de réponse et se diriger vers le Blond encore furax. Il fit volte-face et tenta de rattraper Drake, mais il était trop tard. Drago l'avait remarqué.

-TOI! hurla Drago en pointant du doigt le nouvel arrivant.

Drake McGuffin sursauta dangereusement et résista à la tentation de prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'il reconnut le Serpentard de septième année.

Parce qu'il avait entendu parler du Drago Malefoy disjoncté qui, depuis quatre jours, accusait tous les représentants mâles des Serpents d'être l'amant de Pansy Parkinson. Il vit le Blond s'avancer vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante, ressentit ses propres jambes tremblotées sous ses pantalons et pria le ciel pour en ressortir indemne.

Pas qu'il avait peur de Drago Malefoy, mais…

Non, rien. Il avait peur de Drago Malefoy.

Surtout ces temps-ci!

Drago empoigna le col du pauvre Serpentard et lui fit subir le même sort que son prédécesseur; il le leva dans les airs et le secoua telle une poupée de chiffon :

-Avoue que tu m'as menti à propos de Pansy! AVOUE! Cria Drago en le remuant avec plus de vigueur.

-N-n-n-o-o-o-o-n-n-n! essaya d'articuler Drake dont la tête balançait de droite à gauche comme un vulgaire élastique.

-Dray, lâche le pauvre garçon…entendit le Blond derrière son dos.

Le Serpentard laissa tomber sans délicatesse sa victime sur le plancher qui s'effondra dans un bruit sourd et s'enfuit par la suite en courant vers les escaliers.

Drago se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami qui affichait un air las, telle une mère fatiguée de répéter à son enfant d'arrêter de faire des bêtises.

Le leader des Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

Blaise. Qui d'autre!

-Tu vas encore me sermonner? Cracha Drago en dépassant le jeune garçon

Le jeune noir emboita le pas de son ami.

-Écoute, s'ils disent qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire de Pansy, crois-les! Tu ne vas quand même pas re-questionner tout le monde! s'exclama Blaise.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre? C'est sûr que l'un d'entre eux me ment! À moins qu'elle ne soit allée chercher son homme dans la GSP! Mais ça, c'est impos…

Drago s'arrêta brusquement.

Serait-il possible que…dans la…GSP!

-Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'elle…murmura horrifié Drago en se retournant vers Blaise.

-Moi? Heu…franchement, bien sûr que non!

Le garçon noir vit son ami se dérider légèrement. Drago se passa une main sur la figure et baissa les yeux semblant songer à quelque chose. Il ferma ensuite les paupières et souffla :

-Oh bon sang…Si c'est un foutu membre de la GSP…je dégobille maintenant!

-Mais non!...Par contre, tu sais parfaitement qu'elle couchait de temps en temps avec eux…ça ne serait pas la fin du monde si elle…

-Bien sûr que je le sais ça! s'énerva Drago en s'élançant dans le couloir suivit de Blaise. Même moi je peux me taper les filles de la GSP! Mais pas sortir avec elles en tant que putain de couple! Jamais! Coucher n'est pas la même chose qu'établir une relation avec quelqu'un! Et il serait HORS DE QUESTION qu'elle en ait une avec eux!

Blaise hocha la tête lentement et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

Bon, c'était pas gagné.

Il y avait des jours où plusieurs élèves se demandaient si Malefoy et Granger ne seraient pas mieux d'être mis au courant, pour qu'on en finisse avec tous ces secrets!

Et il y avait d'autres, comme aujourd'hui, où on était sûr que non!

Blaise et Drago descendirent pour rejoindre leur salle commune au sous-sol. Arrivé devant la porte, Drago cracha le mot de passe au tableau qui barrait l'accès et entra d'un pas rageur dans la pièce quand le portrait leur céda la place.

Les conversations se turent subitement dans la salle commune des Vert et Argent quand ils s'aperçurent de la présence du Blond. Plusieurs (surtout les garçons) se lancèrent des œillades craintives ou se replièrent sur eux même en sentant le regard menaçant de Drago posé sur chacun d'eux.

S'ils devaient re-subir leur gentil tête à tête avec le Blond, ils allaient tout avouer cette fois-ci! Au Diable les projets débiles de Parkinson et ces paris à la noix! Ils se faisaient tous tabasser de toute façon!

Crabbe se souvenait encore du bleu qu'il avait sur sa fesse gauche!

Drago s'avança dignement au beau milieu de la salle, jeta de nouveau un regard circulaire autour de la pièce et se dirigea vers les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Les deux élèves qui étaient assis dans ceux-ci n'attendirent même pas que le jeune homme les menace avant qu'ils ne se mettent sur leurs pieds et décampent la seconde suivante. Drago sortit un mouchoir brodé or que sa mère lui avait offert de la poche de sa robe, le prit dans sa main, puis essuya son siège libéré depuis peu. Il s'assit ensuite dessus en invitant Blaise à faire de même dans le fauteuil lui faisant face. Son ami s'exécuta en se grattant le nez, gêné par l'attitude tyrannique du Serpentard.

-Dray… Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient_ tous_ coupables! dit malhonnêtement Blaise.

Drago haussa les épaules et tourna vivement la tête vers ses autres camarades qui baissèrent tous d'un même mouvement les yeux sous son regard redoutable.

-On ne sait jamais…En tout cas…Quels cours encore pénibles a-t-on à supporter aujourd'hui? demanda Drago en se massant les tempes et en s'enfonçant plus dans son siège.

-Deux heures de Métamorphose avec la vieille et les Serdaigle, une heure de Botanique et deux autres heures de Potion, répondit Blaise qui savait leur horaire par cœur.

-Potion en fin de journée! À rester avec mon stupide coéquipier de Londubat…Qui n'est pas _si_ beau, au fait!

-Toi, t'es jaloux! dit Blaise en s'étirant sur sa chaise et en étouffant un bâillement.

-La ferme! Jamais je ne serais jaloux d'un pauvre abruti comme lui! répliqua un peu trop énergiquement Drago. Au moins… C'est sûr que Pansy n'est pas attirée par un truc du genre!

-Oh, tu serais étonné…marmonna Blaise dans sa barbe

-Quoi?

-Hum, rien…

OOO

Est-ce que….;

Elle était la fille cachée de Voldemort mais on ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache?

Des photos d'elle toute nue naviguaient sur internet?

Elle allait mourir dans deux semaines?

Elle avait toujours une crotte dans la face?

Parkinson était sa sœur?

Harry était hermaphrodite?

**Arrrggghhh**! Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, des parchemins, de l'encre et des plumes éparpillées un peu partout sur sa table de la bibliothèque, Hermione Granger ne portait plus attention à son devoir d'arithmancie depuis déjà vingt minutes tant elle était mentalement absorbée par ses pensées; qu'est-ce que l'école entière pouvait bien lui cacher!

La Gryffondor tapota nerveusement le bureau en bois de sa main droite et entreprit de ronger férocement les ongles de son autre main.

Hum…les photos sur internet étaient le plus probable…

Attendez…ils étaient à Poudlard! Il n'y avait pas d'internet!

-Salut!

-Aaahhhh!

Hermione, qui n'avait aucunement entendu son ami Neville s'approcher, sursauta avec tant de vigueur qu'elle en tomba de sa chaise et atterrit douloureusement sur son postérieur sur le plancher. Toujours par terre, elle se mit une main sur le cœur tandis que Neville s'approchait d'elle, sa propre main tendue, afin de l'aider à se relever :

-Nev, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! s'exclama Hermione en empoignant la main secourable.

-Désolé, dit-il après l'avoir remise sur pied.

Neville contourna la table et alla s'installer en face de la jeune fille avec un sourire. Pas qu'il se moquait de la culbute de son amie, mais depuis de nombreux jours, ce sourire ne pouvait plus quitter le visage de Neville Longdubat.

Eh oui! Vous avez deviné! La raison de son sourire commençait par un « Y » et finissait par un « R »!

…

Haha! Non, c'est pas vrai. Ça commençait bel et bien par un « P » et finissait par un « Y »!

_Pansy!_

Le Gryffondor n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'il puisse trouver cette Serpentard de son goût un jour, mais la vie était faite pleine de surprises apparemment! Il avait pensé qu'il aurait…quoi?...une fille ni trop grosse ni trop mince, ni trop laide ni trop belle, ni trop ennuyante ni trop excitée… Banale quoi!

Mais Pansy Parkinson était loin d'être banale.

1) Elle était jolie! (Mais ça ne l'importait pas vraiment! Non, c'est vrai!...Mais…Elle était belle quand même.)

2) Elle était drôle! (Mais pas du style de Luna. Elle, on ne riait pas d'elle)

3) Elle était affectueuse et intelligente (Oui-oui, ça pouvait en étonner plus d'un, même si parfois…elle était lente effectivement.)

4) Et…elle l'appréciait!

Oui! Neville était un sensible et avait toujours craint un amour à sens unique comme démontraient les feuilletons que regardait sa grand-mère le lundi à 7h30, le vendredi à 8h00 et la samedi à 21h30…

Et…s'il connaissait aussi bien les horaires, ce n'est pas parce que…il les regardait lui-même…

Enfin, rarement…

Hum…pas tout le temps…

Ok! Religieusement!

Mais voilà! Il voulait savoir pourquoi Becky avait laissé Benoit sans explication! Puis dans « L'amour est au firmament.» on ne savait pas de qui était le bébé de Charlotte! Et l'école avait recommencé, et il n'y avait pas de télé mordue dans cette foutue baraque! Faudrait qu'il achète la série au complet…

Mais bon…Pansy n'était pas _obligée _d'être au courant ce côté de sa personnalité.

En tout cas, Hermione Granger avait remarqué le sourire niais que ne cessait d'afficher son présumé « petit ami » depuis un certain temps. Elle sourit à son tour et leva un sourcil :

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te réjouir de la sorte, ces temps-ci?

Neville tenta d'effacer son sourire en pinçant difficilement les lèvres, faisant éclata de rire Hermione.

-Allez dis-moi!

Le Gryffondor s'étira joyeusement avant de s'arrêter au beau milieu de son geste;

Oups. Il l'avait oublié. C'était _Hermione_! Jamais, il ne lui dirait son histoire avec la Serpentard! Elle était bien la pire à qui il pouvait la raconter. Il paraissait que la Gryffondor n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'Harry sympathise avec l'_**E**__nnemie_!

Harry et Pansy avaient tout simplement cessé de faire semblant de se détester encore. Tout le monde savait, de toute manière, que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils s'entendaient bien même s'ils n'étaient « pas amis! ». Seulement, ils essayaient de se faire discrets devant leur meilleur ami du sexe opposé respectif. Peut-être que Drago avait un peu remarqué leur complicité, mais il devait tenter de se convaincre lui-même de l'absurdité de cette hypothèse.

Quant à Hermione…

La fille n'était pas bête et elle l'avait mal pris. Oh oui!

Elle avait hurlé pendant des heures qu'elle se sentait « _totalement et scandaleusement trahis! _» par son meilleur ami-plus-si-meilleur-ami-que-ça-finalement!

Donc non, Neville était mieux de garder sa bouche close lorsqu'il était question de l'identité de la personne qui le rendait si heureux cette semaine.

-Tu sais…Il y a cette fille…commença-t-il en hésitant.

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller de curiosité et elle s'approcha de lui en se penchant sur la table. Neville côtoyait une fille? C'était nouveau ça!

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pansy…heu…lvanie!

-Pennsylvanie?

Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre inférieure en évaluant sa bêtise.

« Pennsylvanie »! Franchement, il était d'un génie!

Et qu'allait être le surnom de la fille en question? « Pennsy »? Ah! _Tiens donc_!

-Bien sûr que non! Elle vient de la Pennsylvanie! _(ok! Ça avait du sens. Maintenant, une maison pas trop familièr_e!). Elle est dans les…Serdaigle, _(là, une année pas trop élevée qu'Hermione risquerait de connaître, ni trop basse pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'un pédophile.)_ en cinquième année _(Puis finalement, un nom inconnu!) _Et elle s'appelle….Sarah!

Hermione souleva joyeusement les épaules, ravie pour son ami, puis fronça les sourcils en essayant de mettre un visage sur la description que venait de faire celui-ci.

Une Serdaigle en cinquième qui se nommait Sarah…

-Est-ce que c'est Sarah Clepper, Sarah Deer ou Sarah Weiss? demanda Hermione à Neville qui blanchit à vue d'œil.

Merde.

-Non, en fait, à bien y penser, elle est dans les Poufsouffle! tenta désespérément de se rattraper le jeune homme

-Oh dans ce cas, c'est Sarah Allison, dit Hermione sans hésiter.

Bordel!

-Heu…Non, elle m'avait dit un Sarah…heu…Sli-quelque chose!

-Sarah Sleeman? Mais elle est en troisième! Puis, elle ne vient pas d'Australie, elle?

Nom d'un chien! Elle connaissait tout le monde!

Neville s'apprêtait à répondre qu'en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne se nommait pas Sarah mais bien Shams Ad-Dîn Abdelmouneim (là, elle ne risquait pas de trouver!), quand une étoile le sauva.

Ils entendirent des chuchotements étouffés dans les rangés de la bibliothèque qui se trouvaient près d'eux. Surpris, tous deux se retournèrent pour tenter d'apercevoir l'origine de ses voix. Une étagère leur faisait face et Hermione put voir à travers les livres que les élèves se situaient de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Tout d'un coup, l'un d'entre eux, un Poufsouffle, se retourna pour croiser le regard de la Gryffondor. L'élève fit volte-face vers ses amis et Neville et Hermione entendirent nettement un « oh! Attention, elle est là!», avant que le groupe ne glousse et parte en vitesse.

Hermione serra les poings en oubliant l'histoire de Neville et de sa Sarah.

Elle les détestait tous!

L'école devait bien savoir qu'elle se doutait que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos! Mais tout le monde ne faisait que se moquer d'elle!

La jeune fille respira par le nez et se retourna vers son camarade. En l'observant, elle poussa un soupir de ravissement en se rendant compte de quelque chose :

Neville…était dans le même bateau qu'elle!

Lui non plus ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait avec les gens de l'établissement!

Parce qu'il fallait dire qu'ils n'agissaient pas normalement!

Hermione avait vu un Serpentard faire une déclaration d'amour à McGonagall, trois filles de Serdaigle faire la « danse des canards » sur la table de leur maison, Goyle déguisé en poule pendant deux jours, Cheryl, en cours de potion, chuchoter dans l'oreille de Rogue avant de lui flatter sa jambe (le pauvre avait paru paralyser) et même un gars courir tout nu dans la Grande Salle! Et tout ça, toujours sous l'hilarité générale de l'école!

Puis hier, Seamus s'était levé debout en apercevant Dean et avant hurlé « cinq semaines! À moi les 20 gallions! ». La Salle, pour elle ne sait qu'elle raison, avait joyeusement applaudit pendant que Seamus faisait des salutations et que Dean se vidait les poches en bougonnant.

Si ce n'était pas se conduire bizarrement!

Seules trois personnes, à part les professeurs, semblaient totalement décontenancées par ces agissements : Malefoy, Neville et elle.

Elle n'était donc pas la seule dans cette histoire!

Hermione lui prit la main et dit :

-Neville, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me cache des choses…

Le garçon eut des sueurs froides, mais attendit la suite avec appréhension. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache pour Pansy et lui. Elle allait le haïr!

-Je te jure, continua Hermione. Déjà Harry avec cette _stupide_ Parkinson!…Même Ginny et Ron m'ont l'air louche! Il y a un truc pas net qui circule derrière mon dos, mais je finirai par savoir!...Mais toi…tu ne me trahirais _jamais_, n'est-ce pas Nev?

Neville avala difficilement sa salive. Il fit ensuite une grimace et se tortilla mal à l'aise :

-B-bien sur que non….

Hermione lui offrit un sourire plein de reconnaissance et commença à ranger ses affaires.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Bon, on va en cours?

OOO

Il arrivait à Hermione Granger d'être rancunère. Après tout, même l'homme le plus sage pouvait vouloir rester fâché contre quelqu'un dans le tort, non? Personne n'était un Saint sur cette planète!

Bref, ce que lui avait fait Harry, elle n'arrivait pas à le digérer. Il aurait pu devenir ami (même s'il affirmait qu'il n'était _pas_ son ami!) avec _n'importe qu'elle_ Serpentard! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse_ sa_ pire ennemie! En plus, Harry lui avait caché pendant des lustres! Comme si on ne lui cachait pas assez de choses ces temps-ci!

Cependant, la jeune fille n'était pas insensible. En cours de potion, elle bien vu que son ami avait l'air nauséeux et anxieux. Elle avait tenté de ne pas s'en soucier, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Quand Harry croisa son regard, elle continuait à l'observer avec tracas. Le Gryffondor lui fit difficilement un sourire peu convaincant pour la rassurer, puis il se détourna d'elle pour fixer au-devant de lui, le regard vide.

Lorsque le Professeur Rogue leur ordonna d'effectuer leur devoir et leur donna le reste de la période pour obtenir un liquide transparent dans leur chaudron, Harry se leva semblant se diriger vers sa mort et non vers les ingrédients de leur potion.

En fait, Harry Potter pensait encore et toujours à la pire journée de sa vie qui allait aboutir dans très peu de temps.

Vous l'avez deviné, le jour de sa conséquence.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas pu fuir sa petite amie à jamais. Mais…il ne pouvait pas faire sa sentence si _tôt! _

Ginny, voyant que son petit ami l'éviterait jusqu'à la fin de l'année, s'était un jour levée sur le banc de sa table et avait crié dans toute la Grande Salle qu'Harry Potter allait faire sa sentence lundi prochain et que quelqu'un se devait de le prévenir! La salle entière (sauf, bien entendu, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy qui n'y comprenaient rien) s'était réjouie malicieusement, se demandant ce qu'Harry Potter devait bien faire pour que sa petite amie ait besoin de l'annoncer à tout le monde.

Devant autant de témoins, Harry y était maintenant contraint. Qu'allait-on dire si l'auteur même de tous ces paris ne respectait même pas les règles?

Mais…il ne voulait pas… Non! _S'il vous plait!_

Il avait pourtant supplié Ginny à genoux pour qu'elle change la sentence, mais celle-ci avait refusé gaiement.

Elle était d'un sadisme!

Il pouvait se résoudre à perdre, ça oui il le pouvait! Son orgueil, il le ferait taire avec plaisir.

Mais pas…mais pas…_ÇA! _

C'était la pire…non…s'il vous plaît…

Voyant son ami bouleversé pour une quelconque raison, Hermione n'y tint plus et lui demanda :

-Ça va Harry?

Harry, sans la regarder, se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe tel un zombi et répondit :

-J'arrive, je vais me pendre…

Bouche bée, Hermione fixa son ami sortir du cachot pendant que Blaise riait aux éclats.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? demanda abasourdit Hermione à son coéquipier.

-Aucune idée, mentit Blaise en se retournant pour faire un clin d'œil à Pansy Parkinson qui regardait la porte que venait de franchir son colocataire, en grimaçant.

Neville fixait également l'entrée par laquelle venait de sortir Harry d'un air interrogateur. Il haussa le épaules, dévia sa vue sur la coéquipière du Gryffondor et ne put empêcher le sentiment de jubilation le réchauffé instantanément lorsqu'il observa son joli visage.

Sentant un regard posé sur elle, la Serpentard se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux de Neville. Elle lui sourit radieusement et lui envoya un baiser soufflé après s'être assuré que ni Drago, ni l'imbécile de Granger ne les observaient.

Comme de fait, le garçon rougit, mais lui renvoya avec plaisir son sourire. Il s'assit ensuite, prit une plume et griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de son parchemin.

Pansy s'était retourné pour farfouiller dans son sac. Telle fut sa surprise quand elle vit atterrir discrètement une rose en papier sur son bureau. Son cœur s'emballa devant l'origami qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Elle fit volte-face pour remercier le Gryffondor étant sûrement l'auteur de cette attention. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, son petit ami-sûrement-en-devenir (il fallait!) murmura au bout de ses lèvres d'ouvrir le papier et elle s'empressa de s'exécuter :

_Rendez-vous à 8h?_

_J'ai une belle surprise pour toi!_

_Nev_

Pansy confirma à Neville d'un énergique hochement de tête et se remit face à son bureau en rêvant déjà à leur prochain tête à tête.

En plus, il savait faire de l'origami…

OOO

Bon sang! Est-ce qu'on _tuait_ une pauvre fille ou quoi!

Hermione Granger s'arrêta dans les escaliers, choquée par les cris d'agonies que lançait sûrement une élève en détresse. Étonnés, Ron et Harry, qui étaient avec elles, se retournèrent vers leur amie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils distinguent eux aussi ces drôles de bruits.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais Hermione ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tenter de savoir d'où provenaient ces hurlements étouffés.

Soudain, un énorme groupe d'élèves visiblement excités les dépassèrent en quatrième vitesse en montant les escaliers. Apercevant le trio, ils se calmèrent légèrement, mais une fille blonde s'arrêta tout près d'Harry et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Un sourire éblouissant illumina le visage d'Harry à la nouvelle qui venait de lui être annoncée.

-Où ça! demanda-t-il à la fille avec empressement.

La blonde lui tira le bras et les deux grimpèrent les escaliers avec enthousiasme oubliant carrément la présence des deux autres Gryffondor. Hermione lança un drôle de regard à son ami roux. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et emboita le pas des autres élèves qui venaient de passer devant eux. Résignée, Hermione le suivit.

Au fur et à mesure que les deux Gryffondor effectuaient leur chemin, ils virent des élèves venir des quatre coins du château, semblant se diriger vers le même endroit que tout le monde. Hermione, de plus en plus intriguée, et voyant que les cris devenaient plus clairs, pressa le pas. Telle fut sa surprise quand elle vit rassemblée au cinquième étage près d'une quarantaine d'élèves devant une porte en bois d'où provenait sans aucun doute tout ce vacarme. Elle s'approcha de l'énorme troupe et ce qu'elle avait deviné être la Salle sur Demande. Harry était déjà présent et, tout comme beaucoup d'autres, avait l'oreille collée au mur de la Salle.

Hermione, étonnée de voir personne tenter un mouvement pour venir au secours de la fille mystérieuse, s'avance vers la foule et s'écria :

-Mais…allez l'aider!

Plusieurs se tournèrent vers elle et la dévisagèrent bizarrement.

-Allez l'aider? Ouai on voudrait bien! dit un Serpentard en claquant dans la main d'un de ses potes tandis que le reste de l'attroupement riait.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, n'y comprenant rien.

Puis, elle prêta une oreille beaucoup plus attentive à ces hurlements.

Et…à voir finalement comment la fille poussait ses cris, elle était loin d'avoir l'air en détresse.

-Est-ce que ce sont des cris de….commença Hermione en rougissant furieusement.

Personne ne répondit. Tous se contentèrent de la fixer d'un air semi-embarrassé semi-amusé devant cet air de petite vierge effarouchée.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et se mit une main sur le cœur, effectivement profondément horrifiée.

Non mais c'était **SCAN-DA-LEUX**!

Comment pouvait-on… dans une école…crier comme ça…

Dégradant!

-J'arrive pas à y croire….

Elle regarda alentours d'elle remarquant ses deux meilleurs amis, dont Ron qui avait rejoint Harry près de la porte la minute qu'ils avaient monté les escaliers, la fixer à l'allure de chiens honteux. Tout le monde était là! Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Lavande, Maclligan, les sœurs Patil, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrone, et tout plein d'autres septième et sixième!

-Et _VOUS_, vous les écoutez comme des…pervers! hurla-t-elle, fâchée contre la terre entière.

-Bon, Miss Granger, ce n'est pas la peine de hurler de cette façon…entendit-elle parmi la foule.

-Professeur Dumbledore? dit-elle encore plus terrorisée si cela était possible.

Le directeur sortit de l'attroupement, suivit de son associé et se dirigea vers la Gryffondor.

-Voldemort! s'écria Hermione les bras balans.

-C'est « Professeur Jedusor » Miss! la réprimanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Mais-mais… comment…_J'arrive pas à y croire! Des deux directeurs!_

Voldemort et Dumbledore se regardèrent gênés, et d'un même geste, se grattèrent l'arrière de la tête.

-Voyons Miss Granger, essaya de se rattraper Dumbledore, comment avez-vous pu penser que nous écoutions aux portes…Jamais de la vie! Je faisais simplement…

-Me montrer comment la vie des jeunes de l'école était parfois abjecte et qu'il se fallait d'ouvrir l'œil! acheva le Mage noir. Donc mon cher Dumbledore…eh bien! Je vous crois! Nous pouvons y allez!

-Oui allons-y de ce pas!

Hermione crut entendre Voldemort chuchoter à Dumbledore quelque chose concernant une « boule » et « une bien meilleure vue » et les deux directeurs s'éclipsèrent joyeusement la seconde suivante.

Soulagée qu'au moins les directeurs aient retrouvé la raison et soient partis, Hermione se retourna vers les autres et voulut les inciter du regard à faire de même.

Mais plus personne ne prêtait attention à elle.

Tout à coup, au milieu des râles de jouissance que lançait depuis des heures la fille mystérieuse dans la salle, on entendit un « Oh oui N..!».

Puis, étrangement, tout le monde se mit à parler _très-très_ fort en même temps, de sorte qu'Hermione ne put deviner le nom.

Mais de toute façon, elle ne voulait même pas savoir. Oui! Elle s'en fichait!

D'un pas rageur, elle s'éloigna de cette foule diabolique et se dirigea dans le couloir à la recherche de l'escalier le plus proche pendant que tout le monde, soulagé de voir la Gryffondor partir, se replaça du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient contre la porte.

**OOO**

Ça avait dérapé.

Ça avait purement et simplement dérapé.

Oui-oui Neville voulait offrir une surprise à Pansy mais pas…**ÇA**!

Oh qu'est-ce que sa grand-mère aurait dit?

Oh le péchéinfâme qu'il venait de commettre!

Comment avait-il pu faire _ce que font_ _uniquement les adultes_ _dans leur chambre_ avant le mariage! Oh bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à y croire! Ça ne faisait même pas deux mois qu'il la connaissait! Il aurait dû attendre minimum…_quatre ans_ avant de faire des trucs pareils! Et tout ça…Comme des bêtes sur un sofa, en plus! (et… sur le plancher…heu…le comptoir…le mur, la table à manger… et il semblait qu'il y avait une chaise un moment donné…)

Bref! Il fallait qu'il se confesse!

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver?

Non…en fait, Neville Londubat savait très bien comment cette histoire avait commencé.

Ça faisait longtemps que Pansy se plaignait de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des lustres son plat préféré et de ne pas savoir comment le faire; des nems aux champignons farcis.

Et lui, plein de bonnes volontés, il lui avait fait ses fameux nems!

À 8 heures, l'heure de leur rendez-vous, la Serpentard était entrée dans la Salle sur Demande excitée et réjouie, ayant déjà humé l'odeur de son plat favori. Puis, rendue dans la pièce, elle avait tout simplement voulu remercier son homme d'un baiser! Chaste de surcroit!

Mais voilà… Pansy, enivrée par son sublime parfum, avait redonné un autre baisé au Gryffondor sans que ce dernier ne proteste, bien au contraire. Puis…elle était descendue dans son cou.

Bah quoi! Il ne résistait pas aux bisous dans le cou!

Il ne sait plus trop comment, mais deux secondes plus tard, il n'avait plus de chemise tout comme la jeune fille.

Et deux heures plus tard, ils avaient fait quelque chose de pas correct.

Les nems ne furent jamais entamés.

-Écoute Nev… ce n'est pas si grave… avait dit Pansy Parkinson légèrement vexé que le garçon regrette d'avoir passé une nuit avec elle.

Neville, qui arpentait la chambre de tout son long en faisant les cent pas, se stoppa net. Il fixa la fille qui était assise sur le lit et il lui vint une illumination soudaine.

Bien sûr! Il avait trouvé une solution!

Il se dirigea vers la Serpentard et lui prit doucement les mains :

-Pans… Je sais que ce que nous avons fait est irréparable, mais on peut toujours essayer d'améliorer la situation… Ça ne va sûrement pas te plaire, mais…

Pansy avait cru que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Ça y était, il allait la laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Et dire qu'avant c'était elle qui faisait ça!

La préfète en chef sentait déjà ses yeux s'humidifier. Cette aventure lui aurait finalement fait plus de mal que de bien! Hum… non, peut-être pas.

La nuit qui venait de passer avait été franchement bien. Enfin, pas la _toute_ première fois de Nev (qui avait durée 37 secondes), mais la suivante, oh oui!

Mais quand même! Ça faisait mal de se faire larguer!

-…la seule solution serait… qu'on sorte ensemble évidemment! avait achevé Neville.

Pansy en était restée muette, puis avait secoué la tête.

-Quoi?

-Oui! J'y ai pensé! Et si on sort ensemble, notre acte sera moins vu d'une mauvaise manière autant pour les autres que pour nous, tu comprends? Puis, je dois t'avouer que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup… Je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais…

Pansy, en entendant ça, se serait volontiers agenouillé sur le plancher, les bras au ciel et aurait crié un énorme « MERCI SEIGNEUR! », si, bien entendu, son nouveau _copain_ n'avait pas été présent.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait décontracter, comme si elle se fichait de la situation bien qu'elle dansait intérieurement des claquettes et dit :

-Oh… s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions…

Neville lui avait fait un sourire radieux.

Mais le pauvre n'aurait certainement pas abordé ce même sourire s'il avait vu la réaction de son amie le jour où il fit son entrée à l'heure du diner, main dans la main, avec Pansy Parkinson dans la Grande Salle. Hermione Granger arrêta littéralement de respirer. Tout comme un certain Blond, à l'autre bout de la pièce qui était devenue muette comme une tombe. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait, tous avaient simplement les yeux rivés sur le couple qui venait d'arriver dans l'immense salle à manger.

Puis, la Grande Salle au complet se perdit dans un énorme brouhaha. Plusieurs applaudissaient, d'autres râlaient ou se cognaient la tête contre la table, certains vinrent donnés des tapes dans le dos de Neville ou Pansy et de nombreux s'échangeaient la mine renfrognée ou ravie, des galions entre eux. Au milieu de ce tohu-bohu, seuls Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger n'avaient toujours pas réagis. Ils continuaient de fixer ce couple impossible se faire féliciter, la bouche béante.

Et, comme pour confirmer leur horreur, Neville eut le simple geste naturel de passer un bras autour de la taille de la Serpentard. Elle lui fit un doux sourire et posa sa tête sur son épaule pendant que leurs camarades continuaient de rigoler avec eux.

-Oh-mon-Dieu… murmura Hermione Granger assise à la table des Rouge et Or.

-Oh-mon-Dieu… murmura également Drago Malefoy de l'autre côté de la salle, à la table des Serpentard.

oooOOOooo

**Bon, voilà, fini, content? Drago et Hermione c'est tout de suite après! Pfff! Si vous saviez comme j'ai coupé pour ne pas trop faire languir mes chers lecteurs! Mais j'avoue que ça s'étirait un peu :P. C'était long, je vous l'accorde. Surtout mes chapitres, je vais les raccourcirent.**

**Alors maintenant on veut du Hermione/Drago?**

**Reviews please? Ça vous prend **_**2 secondes**_**!**

**À la prochaine! :)**


	7. le larmithon

**Chapitre 7**

_**Tuer Neville Londubat en six méthodes rapides! **_

_Par Drago Malefoy_

_1) Lui trancher la tête et la donner en offrande à un hippogriffe!_

_2) Le découper en morceau à l'aide d'un couteau à beurre et le foutre au feu!_

_3) Le faire pendre avec ses propres intestins!_

_4) L'immoler!_

_5) Le crucifier!_

_6) Lui manger le cœur!_

Drago Malefoy n'était…pas content.

Et devinez quoi? Hermione Granger ne l'était pas non plus!

-J'ARRIVE PAS À Y CROIRE! rugirent la Gryffondor et Drago Malefoy au même moment.

La Salle sursauta et se tût en voyant les deux élèves qui venaient d'hurler leur mécontentement, pratiquement se lever sur leur banc. Neville et Pansy se regardèrent et se mirent dos à dos pour faire face à leur ami respectif.

-COMMENT OSES-TU! hurla Hermione

-COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE ÇA! hurla à son tour Drago Malefoy

-JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE!

-OH BON SANG! JE PENSAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS MA MEILLEURE AMIE!

-JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS CRU ÇA DE TOI NEVILLE LONDUBAT!

-Mais…commença Neville

-Dray je… dit Pansy d'une petite voix

-JE N'EN REVIENS PAS! continua Drago comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-ET TU AS CHOISI _ELLE_? poursuivit Hermione

-ET C'EST POUR LUI QUE TU M'AS LAISSÉ? UN VULGAIRE MEMBRE DE LA GSP! LE PLUS PATHÉTIQUE QUI SOIT EN PLUS!

Ce fut la première fois qu'Hermione porta attention aux paroles de l'autre personne qui criait comme elle. Et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cette personne n'était nulle autre que Drago Malefoy, elle s'écria en le pointant du doigt :

-Toi, je t'interdis d'insulter Neville!

Étonné, Drago Malefoy se retourna vers la Gryffondor et lui lança un drôle de regard.

Mais de quoi elle se mêlait celle-là?

-Et pourquoi je m'en priverais, hein? Bande de stupides membres de la GSP! Vous mériteriez tous que je vous…décapite les uns après les autres! Surtout ton imbécile de petit ami qui te trompe apparemment! Jamais de la vie je ne vais accepter qu'il salisse Pan…

-Salisse? Salisse! interrompit brutalement Hermione. C'est plutôt ta greluche d'amie qui ne devrait pas s'approcher de Neville! Alors Malefoy, on n'arrivait plus à s'occuper d'elle?

Quelques élèves dans la salle ricanèrent, en particulier ceux de la propre maison du Vert et Argent. Malefoy devint rouge tomate sous l'effet de la colère et de la honte, tandis qu'Hermine aborda la même teinte en évaluant les propos qu'elle venait d'insinuer.

Innocemment. Elle avait dit ça totalement innocemment! Elle voulait dire s'occuper d'elle en tant que petite amie! Pas…pas… _ce que tous les esprits pervers de ses camarades imaginaient_!

Drago, lui, encore furax, essaya de reprendre contenance et lança un regard rempli de haine à la Gryffondor.

-Je m'arrêterais… commença-t-il.

-«…de parler tout de suite si j'étais à ta place, sale Sang de Bourbe !», imita Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel et en oubliant du coup son embarras précédent. Ta réplique quand tu n'as plus rien à dire, quoi!

Le Serpentard fulminait intérieurement et avait une grande envie de sérieusement botter les fesses de ses camarades de classe qui continuaient à se marrer de lui!

Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette satanée Gryffondor!

**-**Et toi alors Granger? On n'arrive pas non plus à retenir son petit ami? Remarque, j'imagine qu'il a dû avoir mal au coeur quand tu as enlevé ta robe devant lui!

Bon, Drago Malefoy savait que c'était un peu un mensonge. Hermione Granger n'était pas Pansy Parkinson ou Luna Lovegood (car oui, tous les garçons fantasmaient sur cette belle créature à l'esprit tordu), mais elle n'était pas… la plus moche, voilà. Surtout depuis son petit accident en potion.

Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que ses cheveux l'avaient changé du tout au tout, car elle pâlit à vu d'œil aux paroles du Serpentard. Elle pinça ensuite les lèvres et reprit des couleurs. Puis, après avoir cherché en vain une réplique, elle abandonna la partie et se frustra en voyant qu'il était pour elle impossible de s'attaquer au physique du blond. Elle tapa du pied avant de s'exclamer :

-Albinos à la con!

-Tiens! Ça c'est ta réplique quand _tu_ n'as plus rien à dire! ricana Drago Malefoy, satisfait.

-Aaargh! Ramène ta copine aux faux seins et dis-lui de ne plus s'approcher de Neville!

Pansy et Neville n'avaient pas acquiescé un geste pour prendre la défense de leur ami respectif, de peur que les deux ne se souviennent de la raison de leur énervement et se remettent à les engueuler comme des petits chiens pourris. Mais en entendant les mots « faux seins », Pansy réagit vivement :

-Mes seins sont VRAIS! Dis leur Neville! Tu le sais depuis hier!

À ce souvenir, la plupart des élèves de sixième et septième année de la Grande Salle se remirent à applaudirent et à siffler tandis que Neville rougissait furieusement. Même certains profs, qui n'étaient pas si bêtes que ça, ne purent s'empêcher de rire, pendant que d'autres, comme le professeur McGonagall, échappèrent des exclamations indignées; Faire des trucs pareils à leur âge!

Pour Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, il y eut un blocage dans leur cerveau.

Non… non…

-C'ÉTAIT VOUS! hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

Toute la salle se tût encore une fois. Et ce fut à ce moment, en voyant la tête que leurs amis faisaient et qui n'envisageait rien de bon, que Neville Londubat et Pansy Parkinson craignirent pour leur vie.

Pendant que la Serpentard commençait à bredouiller des excuses peu crédibles et que Neville se demandait comment diable tout le monde pouvait être au courant de leur foutue soirée, Drago sortit en un clin d'œil sa baguette de la poche de sa robe. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hermione avait la sienne dans les mains, et tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle. Les professeurs, quant à eux, commencèrent à s'agiter à l'exception de Voldemort qui tapait des mains en trépignant de joie « Une bataille! Une bataille! Une bataille! ». Le professeur Dumbledore leva les yeux au ciel et empoigna la manche de son collègue avant de se lever de table pour aller rejoindre les élèves qui s'apprêtaient à s'entretuer.

-Malefoy, range ta baguette! s'écria Hermione en pointant la sienne sur lui.

-Alooors! siffla Drago Malefoy en ignorant royalement les avertissements de la Gryffondor et en s'approchant des deux fautifs. Je crois que je vais commencer par sectionner ce qu'il y a entre les jambes de ton Beau Roméo, qu'en dis-tu Pansy…?

-Dray!

Pansy lui lança un regard courroucé. Puis, elle se positionna devant son copain et sortit à son tour sa baguette. Les deux directeurs pressèrent le pas en voyant le pauvre Londubat se retenir à grande peine de protéger, avec ses mains, la précieuse partie de son corps qui était menacée par ce Serpentard fou furieux. Voldemort et Dumbledore, baguette à la main, arrivèrent enfin près de tout ce grabuge.

-Monsieur Malefoy, je vous conseille vivement de tenir compte de l'avertissement de votre camarade et de ranger votre baguette, dit Dumbledore .

Le Serpentard ne lança même pas un regard à son directeur et s'avança dangereusement de sa prochaine victime.

Puis, ce fut à la suite de ce mouvement que toute cette histoire commença.

Neville aurait pu laisser sa baguette tranquillement dans sa poche et continué de se faire protéger par sa petite amie. Mais il devait se l'avouer, il aurait eu l'air ridicule. Alors, pour protéger la partie de son corps qui lui était assez chère depuis la veille, il la sortit, tout simplement. Comment aurait-il pu deviner ce qu'il allait s'en suivre, de toute façon?

Et, si Hermione et Drago avaient su d'avance où cela les aurait amenés, ils se seraient sûrement contentés de lancer un regard noir à leur ami sans intervenir quand ils les auraient vus arriver main dans la main ce jour-là. Oh non! Ils ne seraient jamais intervenus. Mais voilà, ils ne le savaient pas. Et au moment où Neville Londubat sortit sa baguette, il y arriva une chose encore plus extraordinaire que la résurrection de Dumbledore.

Un filament rose jaillit des baguettes de Pansy et de son copain sans que leur maître n'ait prononcé une quelconque formule. À peine Drago et Hermione eurent le temps de s'en étonner, que les baguettes de ces deux derniers leur sautèrent des mains pour s'envoler dans les airs de la Grande Salle. Les bras ballants, tous les élèves de Poudlard et les professeurs purent voir les baguettes de Drago et d'Hermione s'enlacer dans le ciel. Les fils de lumière que projetaient les baguettes de Pansy et de Neville les entouraient de bas en haut. Puis, fait étrange, après un temps, les deux baguettes dans les airs se fusionnèrent pour n'en former plus qu'une sous la surprise générale de la Grande Salle. Et avant même que les gens ne reprennent leur esprit, les baguettes de Drago et d'Hermione se décollèrent et retournèrent aussi vite dans les mains de leur propriétaire qu'elles s'étaient envolées. Les baguettes de Neville et de Pansy redevinrent également immobiles et plus rien n'en sortit sans leur permission.

La Salle était retournée dans un silence qui concurrençait celui de la rentrée quand les élèves avaient remarqué que le nouveau directeur serait Voldemort. Puis, Dean Thomas lâcha un « c'était quoi ça? » et ce fut le départ d'un brouhaha qui n'en finit plus. Quelques curieux se levèrent pour légèrement s'approcher de la baguette de Drago ou d'Hermione, mais les concernés n'y prêtaient pas attention, trop submergés par la vision du bout de bois qui se tenait dans leur main. C'était qu'elles avaient changé. Le bois n'était plus lisse, mais abordait maintenant un minuscule bas relief de dessin fait de vague, de rond et de lettres qui leur étaient inconnues. Au même instant, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard relevèrent chacun la tête pour croiser le regard de l'autre. Et leurs doutes furent confirmés. Il devait y avoir la même chose sur la baguette de leur ennemi.

Dumbledore et Voldemort, eux, restaient figés, aussi, sinon plus étonnés que les deux élèves par ce fait étrange. Le choc passé, les deux directeurs se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et ils surent qu'ils en concluaient la même chose.

OOO

-Fais voir! dit Ginny en voulant arracher la baguette des mains d'Hermione.

-Non! J'avais demandé en premier! s'écria Ron en empoignant également la baguette désirée.

Lasse, Hermione lâcha elle-même sa baguette pour que le frère et la sœur continuent à se disputer plus à leur aise et se dirigea vers une chaise près d'Harry. Dans la Salle commune, après que chaque élève ait examiné la baguette d'Hermione et qu'ils aient tous émit des hypothèses plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres, la Gryffondor avait cru pouvoir enfin observer elle-même sa baguette plus en détail. Enfin, elle avait _cru_, jusqu'à ce que les deux Weasley ne veuillent la lui arracher à nouveau des mains. Les épaules voutées, elle se laissa choir sur la chaise et se contenta de regarder ses deux amis se chamailler. Harry soupira et lui tapota gentiment la cuisse avant de dire :

-Écoute, peut-être que Neville…

-Oui mais je ne veux pas lui parler! s'écria Hermione avec fougue.

Après que tout le monde soit sorti de la Grande Salle, Hermione avait réalisé que personne n'avait démenti la fausse rumeur, comme quoi elle était la petite amie de Neville. Même pas les deux concernés! La Gryffondor avait alors passé pour la copine jalouse qui s'était faite tromper. Et le fait qu'elle ait fait toute cette scène n'améliorait pas son cas! Si elle allait crier maintenant à qui voulait l'entendre que cette rumeur était fausse, personne ne la croirait à coup sûr! Elle avait juste envie de tout casser!

- Hermione, s'impatienta Harry, tu ne vas pas continuer à lui faire la tête pour ça!

-Pour ça? dit Hermione étonnée. Te rends-tu compte de l'humiliation qu'il m'a infligée? Et il sort avec notre pire ennemie Harry!

-Il sort avec _ta_ pire ennemie! N'as-tu pas remarqué que la relation entre toutes les maisons s'était adoucie ces temps-ci? Et c'est en partie à cause d'eux! Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es encore jalouse de…

-Je ne suis PAS jalouse de Parkinson! s'emporta Hermione un peu trop vivement

Furieuse, elle se leva et cria un « RENDEZ-MOI MA BAGUETTE! ». Ginny, les yeux exorbités, la lui tendit sans un mot (C'était apparemment elle qui avait remporté la bataille avec son frère) et Hermione s'en saisit brusquement avant de repartir vers les dortoirs des filles d'un pas rageur.

Ginny ricana faiblement sous l'œil stupéfié des deux autres garçons.

-Elle est troooop jalouse!

OOO

Dans la salle commune des Vert et Argent, même s'ils en mouraient d'envie, aucun des Serpentard n'osait importuner leur leader avec leurs questions et leur coup d'œil indiscret sur sa baguette. Assis dans leurs fauteuils habituels, devant la cheminée, Drago était encore plongé dans ses pensées et seul Blaise avait eu le droit de toucher à la baguette de son ami. Le noir évalua les petits dessins qui étaient dessus et un en particulier attira son attention. Plissant les yeux, il s'approcha du bout de bois dans sa main et regarda plus attentivement le minuscule cœur qu'il croyait apercevoir à la surface. Il haussa les épaules et rendit la baguette à son propriétaire en chassant cette image.

-Trop bizarre… et t'as essayé toutes les formules et aucune n'a pu redonner à ta baguette son apparence initiale?

-Aucune! Même Rogue et McGonagall n'arrivent pas à la changer!

-Mais t'arrives quand même à lancer tes sorts normalement, non?

-Ouai-ouai… Misère! Je ne veux pas avoir quelque chose en commun avec Granger! Faut absolument que je trouve une solution!

Blaise sourit légèrement aux paroles de son ami et s'étira comme un félin. Drago le regarda d'un œil torve et pensa qu'il devrait lui aussi aller se coucher après cette journée plus que merdique. Son ami se redressa, puis pensa à quelque chose. Il se mit à se tortiller mal à l'aise et hésita plusieurs fois avant de finalement lancer :

-Pour Pansy…tu comptes…

-RIEN! s'écria le blond. Je ne veux surtout pas entendre parler d'elle. Qu'elle aille retrouver son stupide Londubat et qu'elle ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole!

Blaise lui lança un regard fatigué et baissa les bras, sachant son ami rancunié et borné. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait se réconcilier avec Pansy. Le garçon noir poussa un soupir en réalisant qu'il allait encore devoir faire l' « ami navette » entre Drago et Pansy.

-Ok, je vais me coucher, dit-il en se levant.

Drago ne lui répondit pas et fixa la baguette qu'il avait en main sous la lueur des flammes de la cheminée pendant que son ami rejoignait les dortoirs. Il devait avouer qu'elle était plus grosse et imposante et qu'elle avait maintenant fière allure. Elle se démarquait bien de celles des autres. Enfin, sauf de celle de Granger. Pourquoi donc seules sa baguette et la sienne avaient-elles produit un phénomène aussi étrange? Et pourquoi devait-elle maintenant ressembler à celle de ce rat de bibliothèque?

Le Serpentard éteignit le feu de la cheminée d'un coup de baguette et décida d'aller au lit.

Moins il penserait à Granger, mieux il se porterait.

OOO

-Tu penses que je peux aller le voir, maintenant? demanda Pansy anxieuse.

À moitié conscient de la présence de sa colocataire, Harry Potter affalé dans son lit, ne se souvenait pas très bien s'il devait répondre par des vagues « oui » ou par des « non » aux questions incessantes de la Serpentard. Il opta pour un « oui » même si un simple « humpf » sortit de ses lèvres.

Pansy continuait à faire les cent pas dans la chambre du héros, jugeant ses problèmes avec un certain blond bien plus importants que les heures de sommeil d'Harry.

-Il doit être furax contre moi, non? continua la Serpentard en faisant des grands gestes dans tous les sens.

-Hum …

-Tu penses que Blaise a pu un peu prendre ma défense? Je veux dire, lui non plus n'était pas d'accords, mais…

-h…

-Et je suis sûre qu'il ne dort pas! Je le connais, même s'il va dans son lit, il gardera les yeux ouverts…

-…

-Oh je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il pense de moi! Ça doit être horrible! On se querelle souvent, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pareil! Je déteste ça!

-…

-..Je… Non! C'est décidé, je vais le voir! Qu'est ce que tu en penses Potter?...Potter?

Pansy se retourna vers le concerné et un énorme ronflement lui répondit. La bouche ouverte et la tête profondément callée dans son oreiller, le Gryffondor endormi aurait pu attendrir, ou du moins gagner la pitié de n'importe quelle fille à cette vue. Mais il n'eut pas cette chance avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle saisit le deuxième oreiller du lit et, avec sa nouvelle arme, asséna un violent coup sur la tête du garçon.

-Qu-quoi? se réveilla le Survivant paniqué.

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas! l'accusa Pansy boudeuse.

Harry se laissa retomber mollement sur son oreiller et referma les yeux devant la mine de la Serpentard, choquée. Avant que celle-ci ne l'attaque de nouveau, il lança d'une voix ensommeillée :

-La nuit porte conseille, Parkinson. Va te coucher, on verra demain…

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, le préfet en chef était reparti dans le royaume des rêves. Les épaules bien basses, la Serpentard se dirigea vers sa chambre et choisit malgré tout de suivre le seul conseille que lui avait donné son colocataire. Si elle allait voir son meilleur ami maintenant, elle ne risquerait pas d'arranger les choses, mais de les empirer. Dans sa chambre, elle s'enveloppa elle aussi de ses couvertures, espérant rêver dans certain Neville et non d'un blond qui la tuerait le lendemain.

OOO

-Phénomène rare… phénomène bien rare, répéta pour la énième fois Dumbledore dans le couloir les menant à leur bureau.

Voldemort réfléchissait lui aussi en se grattant le menton. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'être témoin de quelque chose comme ça! Cela lui rappelait un livre, mais il ne savait plus lequel. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas fait vraiment attention vu que le sujet était justement un « phénomène bien rare », comme le disait si bien Dumbledore. Il avait dû voir ce livre dans ça jeunesse, mais où? Où? … Hum… peut-être…

Oh mais bien sûr!

-Dum-Dum! Suis-moi! S'écria Voldemort en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant sans lui demander son avis.

Dumbledore ne protesta même pas au surnom ridicule que lui avait donné son collègue (bon sang! C'était pire que « Dumby »!) et s'empressa de courir à sa suite. Plus vite qu'il n'en aurait fallu, les deux directeurs se retrouvèrent devant la bibliothèque et s'y engouffrèrent promptement. Ils ne prêtèrent même pas attention à Mme. Pince qui sursauta et se dirigèrent vers les rangés de livres de la Réserve. Avec des mouvements maladroits et impatients, Voldemort suivit du doigt tous les titres à l'endos des bouquins. Très vite irrité, le Mage noir se mit à sortir des livres, les feuilleter en vitesse et les jeter par-dessus son épaule avec des « non, ce n'est pas ça » sous l'œil amusé et curieux de son collègue. Puis, après un moment, le Seigneur des ténèbres échappa une exclamation de triomphe en lisant le titre d'un volume. Il l'ouvrit en deux trois mouvements, tourna quelques feuilles, et ses yeux se mirent à briller quand il tomba sur une page précise.

-Oui! On l'a trouvé! S'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers une table d'étude.

Le professeur Dumbledore le suivit, encore intrigué. Son collègue se retourna vers lui et abattit le livre sur le bureau en pointant un titre du doigt :

-Voilà!

_Le Larmithon._

_Comment réunir deux âmes sœurs ennemis en trois étapes faciles!_

_Par : Samantha White_

Dumbledore détacha ses yeux du manuel pour regarder son collègue avec un sourire mesquin. Le Larmithon, hein? Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux!

Voldemort se craqua ses jointures et se frotta diaboliquement les mains.

-Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année, mon cher Dumbledore…

* * *

><p><strong>« Enfin, MERDEEEE! » vous allez me dire? Oui, je l'avoue, avant que l'histoire ne débute, ça a été un peu...pas mal très long! C'est ma première fic! Et désolée! Ça fait des siècles, je sais. Mais disons que je suis passée du côté… <strong>_**obscur **_**:P. Eh oui! ****Maintenant je ne jure que par les yaoï! Et j'ai un peu laissé en plan cette fic au profit d'un Drarry! Mais bon, faut quand même que je la finisse un jour, cette fic...même si je ne la trouve plus très bonne...**

**Bref, pour me faire pardonner, je publierai le prochain chapitre bientôt-bientôt! Il est déjà écrit alors..**

**Un petit mot si vous ne m'avez pas oublié? :)**


	8. Étape 1

**Salut…?**

**Ok-Ok, oui, ça fait vraiment longtemps. Mais ça m'arrive souvent; je suis dans une période où je ne peux pas sentir fanfiction. Je ne suis pas capable de doser. Je vais être sur le site tous les jours durant des mois, et un jour comme ça, je m'écœure parce que j'en ai trop eu. Et c'est dangereux, car ça peut s'étaler 1 an durant. Donc voilà, je suis dans cette période. Mais je reviens toujours ne vous inquiétez pas. Simplement, je me sentais mal de n'avoir rien publié depuis longtemps, alors voilà un chapitre que j'avais écrit avant.**

**Bonne lecture**

**(Merci à toutes les reviews!)**

**Chapitre 9**

_Avertissement_

_Le Larmithon ne s'applique qu'aux âmes sœurs ENNEMIS. Ils doivent obligatoirement avoir une relation HOULEUSE et TENDUE._

_Avant d'appliquer cette méthode, il est nécessaire que le couple témoin* se soit manifesté et que les baguettes des deux âmes sœurs se soient déjà liées._

_De plus, il est vital de NE PAS AVERTIR les deux âmes sœurs de ce qu'ils sont réellement l'un pour l'autre, ni de leur toucher un mot sur le processus du Larmithon. La magie à cet effet pourrait disparaître._

_*Le couple témoin : Couple composé d'un(e) proche de l'âme sœur mâle et d'un(e) proche de l'âme sœur femelle (le couple peut également contenir deux personnes à la fois proche de la fille ET du garçon)_

À cette heure tardive, deux directeurs étaient encore debout, assis au bureau d'un Mage noir, concentrés sur la lecture d'un énorme volume ouvert devant eux.

Qui aurait voulu dormir de toute façon après une telle découverte? C'était d'une chance inouïe!

-Il y tant d'âmes sœurs ennemis qui passent à côté et qui ne se retrouvent jamais ensemble! Tu imagines! Ils ont eu la chance d'avoir déjà un couple témoin! Et qu'ils dégainent tous leur baguette au même endroit, c'est ahurissant! s'exalta Dumbledore.

Voldemort était aussi excité. Il savait que réunir des âmes sœurs normaux arrivait fréquemment et était relativement facile. Après tout, quand on était attiré par quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas, ça créait des doutes, puis on finissait par s'inviter à sortir! Et au premier baiser, patatras! Mais la plupart des âmes sœurs ennemies expliquaient cette drôle d'attirance par leur haine et leur désir de continuellement faire souffrir l'autre. Puis, quand ils se séparaient, ils pensaient à leur « ennemi » tout au long de leur vie avec un sentiment de répulsion sans savoir que ce dernier en cachait un bien plus tendre. Ensuite, ils se mariaient avec différentes personnes et ils étaient malheureux tout le reste de leur vie. Voilà comment l'histoire de plusieurs âmes sœurs ennemis se déroulait. Sauf quand on était témoin de ce qui venait de se passer dans la Grande Salle et que deux directeurs fous allaient s'amuser à remédier à ça!

Un seul problème; le couple témoin. Les deux directeurs ne pourraient manipuler cette histoire à leur guise si Londubat et Parkinson entraient en jeu. Voldemort se renfrogna à cette idée.

-Pourquoi n'est-ce pas nous le couple témoin? J'aurais pu être le témoin du garçon et toi de la fille! dit le Mage Noir.

-Dois-je te signaler que nous ne sommes _pas_ un couple? répondit Dumbledore amusé.

Voldemort, rentrant dans le jeu, fit un sourire « timide », et se balança d'un pied à l'autre d'un air faussement gêné.

-Pourtant…j'aurais cru… rigola-t-il en imitant les gestes d'une fille à la perfection.

Son associé éclata franchement de rire.

-Oh! Je vois que ton humour à radicalement changer de face, mon cher Tom, dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda le Mage noir.

-Disons que ton ancien humour avait un côté quelque peu, comment dire, macabre.

-Bien sûr que non!

-« Qu'est-ce qui est vert et, lorsque l'on appuie sur un bouton, devient rouge ? Une grenouille dans un mixeur »

-Bon, c'était la seule fois! Puis elle est vielle comme le monde cette blague!

-« Qu'est-ce qu'un bras déchiré fait sur l'autoroute ? C'est le bras d'un lépreux qui faisait du stop.

-Heu…peut-être deux alors…

-« Quelle est la différence entre un singe broyé par une déchiqueteuse et un éléphant décapité par un cannibale? Il n'y en a pas! Les deux sont morts! POUHAHAHA! »

-Ok, c'est bon! On le regarde ce livre ou pas!

Dumbledore ricana encore un peu, mais se pencha quand même sur le livre pour lire les étapes à suivre :

_Première étape._

_Cette étape consiste à CONNAITRE L'AUTRE._

_Les deux âmes sœurs seront confrontées à un événement choisi par le Couple Témoin qui les rapprochera radicalement durant un certain temps (Étape la plus longue du Larmithon. Délais de 1 à 2 mois)_

_Formule à prononcer : Icinn Ravium_

_Conditions : -La fille du Couple Témoin doit prononcer la formule et décider de la situation voulue (voir plus bas) entre les deux âmes sœurs._

_-Le couple témoin et les deux âmes sœurs doivent être au même endroit._

_Situations possibles : _

_-Deux esprits pour un seul corps (soit celui de la fille ou celui du garçon)_

_-Deux têtes sur un seul corps (soit celui de la fille ou celui du garçon)_

_-Seuls dans un endroit isolé (ex : forêt, montagne,..)_

_-Les menottes intelligentes,_

_-Fantômes parmi les vivants,_

_-L'effet aimant,_

_-Réduit à la taille d'insecte parmi les géants_

_-(…)_

_**Attention**: Une phrase lancée insoucieusement, mais impliquant, par coïncidence, l'une des situations citées plus haut peut provoquer l'effet immédiat du processus._

OOO

On cogna à la porte de l'appartement des préfets en chef. Harry fit la sourde oreille, espérant que la Serpentard, couchée dans la chambre à côté, serait déjà réveillée et irait répondre. Mais les tocs à l'entrée retentirent une nouvelle fois et Pansy ne montra pas le bout de son nez. Le Survivant poussa un énorme soupir, et c'est dans effort ultime qu'il réussit à s'extirper du lit. Son regard se posa sur la montre qui reposait sur sa table de chevet : 7h13. Qui venait le réveiller aussi tôt un Dimanche matin? Au moins, il avait la certitude que ce n'était pas Ginny! Quand la personne à la porte, qui avait franchement l'air de ne pas vouloir bouger de sa place tant qu'on ne lui répondrait pas, toqua une nouvelle fois, Harry lança un « J'arrive! J'arrive! » agacé avant d'enfiler un t-shirt et de sortir dans le salon. À côté, Pansy dormait encore paisiblement. En se remémorant la scène de la veille dans sa chambre, un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de jeune Héros. Si tout ce bruit ne l'avait pas réveillé, c'était qu'elle avait dû rester longtemps debout, la nuit précédente, à réfléchir à son problème qu'il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte de leur appartement, une petite Serdaigle, en deuxième ou troisième, arborait un petit air suffisant. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et lui jeta à la figure un « Les directeurs veulent voir Parkinson au cinquième » avant de tourner les talons et de repartir sans laisser le temps à Harry d'ajouter un mot. Le garçon haussa les épaules et referma la porte. Il alla ensuite dans la chambre de sa colocataire et la secoua gentiment.

-Debout!

La jeune fille émit un grognement mécontent et rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête. Son colocataire n'abandonna pas la partie. Il fit un petit sourire espiègle et arracha l'abri de la Serpentard d'un coup. Celle-ci se redressa d'un bond et offrit une affreuse vision au héros; des cheveux en bataille, du maquillage dégoulinant, des lèvres boursoufflées.

Pire qu'Hermione!

Frankenstein!

-Ce que tu es moche le matin! s'écria Harry.

-LA FERME POTTER! rugit Pansy en lui balançant un oreiller.

Ce dernier se mit à rire et évita de justesse la charge de la Préfète en chef. Celle-ci croisa les bras, et lui lança un regard noir.

-Ouai, c'est ça rigole! Moi, contrairement à toi qui ronflais à côté, je me suis rongé les ongles toute la nuit avec mes soucis que tu n'étais même pas fichu d'écouter hier soir! Alors, tu dégages, je veux dormir!

-Relaxe Parkinson, dit Harry en se sentant tout de même un brin mal. Je ne te réveille pas pour rien, les directeurs veulent te voir au cinquième.

Pansy décroisa ses bras et se mit à fixer le plancher. Les directeurs? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient?

En voyant la préfète abandonner sa mine furieuse pour en arborer une anxieuse, Harry s'inquiéta et demanda :

-Ça va?

La Serpentard se retourna vers lui et voulut immédiatement se ronger les ongles par crainte. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, mais en se rappelant qu'elle les avait si bien manucurés la veille, elle se retint et les laissa retombées mollement. Puis, en songeant à quelque chose, elle se mit à paniquer et se retourna vers Harry qui continuait à la regarder, curieux.

-Oh mon Dieu! Ils veulent m'annoncer la mort de Neville! Drago l'a assassiné hier! dit-elle pratiquement les larmes aux yeux. C'est ma faute! J'aurais dû aller le voir quand…

-Du calme Parkinson! s'écria Harry en leva les yeux au ciel. C'est sûr que Malefoy est crétin, mauvais perdant, orgueilleux, prétentieux, narcissique, crétin (je l'ai déjà dit?), buté, …

-Abrège Potter!

-...Mais il n'irait jamais jusqu'à tuer Neville! Va voir, avant! D'ailleurs, ils t'attendent depuis un bout. Allez!

OOO

Pansy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de courir un peu en montant les marches quatre à quatre des escaliers menant au cinquième, malgré les paroles rassurantes d'Harry. Bon, c'était vrai que son meilleur ami ne tuerait jamais pour une raison aussi stupide, mais il pouvait faire des choses bien horribles, et ça, elle en était certaine! Mais ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle vit, en tournant l'angle d'un couloir au cinquième, son amoureux toujours aussi resplendissant qu'auparavant. Amoureux qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux en la voyant. Cependant, il effaça bien vite son sourire et jeta des coups d'œil craintif en direction d'un angle du couloir que Pansy ne voyait pas. Ce fut quand elle s'approcha qu'elle remarqua la présence de quatre autres personnes : les deux directeurs, qui avaient un sourire étrange collé sur leur visage, et deux autres élèves. Drago et l'imbécile de Granger.

Granger avait simplement l'air de vouloir déguerpir de cet endroit, et son visage s'assombrit davantage quand elle nota la présence de la Serpentard. Son meilleur ami, quant à lui, était occupé à lancer des regards meurtriers à tour de rôle aux deux Gryffondor. Et il ne lui fit pas un accueil plus chaleureux en la remarquant. Il plissa les yeux et serra les poings. Pansy lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et se retint de courir embrasser son petit ami en optant plus sagement d'aller se collé au mur opposé à celui-ci.

-Parfait! s'écria soudainement Dumbledore. Tout le monde est là!

Dumbledore fit un petit sourire machiavélique à son associé qui lui répondit par un haussement de sourcil, signe que la fête n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

-Si nous vous avons réunis tous ici ce matin, reprit Dumbledore, c'est parce que nous avions besoin de… comment dire, cobayes.

Les élèves se regardèrent bizarrement, oubliant momentanément leur rancune.

-Cobaye? s'enquit Drago en levant un sourcil. Et pourquoi cela?

-Oh mais je l'explique à l'instant! continua Dumbledore avec enjouement. En fait, nous avons découvert nouvelle une formule il y a plusieurs jours et nous nous demandions, le professeur Jedusor et moi-même, quel effet elle aurait si elle était prononcée par de jeunes personnes. Vous comprenez, certaines formules n'aboutissent pas au même résultat lorsqu'elles sont émises par différents groupes d'âge. Et comme cette expérience peut s'avérer un désastre, nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable d'avoir recours à nos meilleurs élèves en sortilège de septième année!

Dumbledore finit cette petite histoire sans queue ni tête (il fallait l'avouer) sur un ton, il l'espérait, cajoleur. Cela eut presque l'effet escompté, car Hermione et Drago se redressèrent fièrement tandis que Neville haussait les épaules ne sachant s'il fallait qu'il précise qu'il n'était peut-être pas l'un des meilleurs en sortilège… bien sûr, il avait un peu de facilité, mais…

Quant à Pansy, elle resta confuse.

Elle était nulle dans toutes les matières!

Ce que durent s'apercevoir les trois autres après un temps, car ils se retournèrent vers la Serpentard en la regardant étrangement.

-Pourquoi Parkin… commença Hermione.

-BON! coupa en vitesse le directeur Dumbledore. La formule est toute simple : _Icinn Ravium. _Vous devez faire une courbe à droite allant de haut en bas et remonter en faisant le même geste dans le sens contraire à gauche, de bas en haut, semblable à un cœur si vous essaie_ : Icinn Ravium!_

Hermione, Neville et Drago eurent immédiatement le geste en même temps que leur Directeur le leur montrait. Pansy, elle, s'y reprit à deux fois, et réussit finalement quand Voldemort lui rappela qu'il suffisait de faire « comme un cœur, _nom d'un chien_! ». Lorsqu'on fut sûr que la Serpentard savait faire le mouvement, tous les quatre lancèrent en même temps « _Icinn Ravium!_ » dans un parfait ensemble. Seule la baguette de Pansy, au grand étonnement des trois autres qui avaient été un peu déçut de ne rien voir apparaître au bout de la leur, émit un drôle de filament, une sorte de fumée mauve qui envahit bien vite la place, plus précisément autour de Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Ces deux derniers ne le remarquèrent même pas, car ils se contentaient de bouder devant la réussite de la Serpentard.

-Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'était pas simplement les filles idiotes sans la moindre cervelle qui pouvaient lancer cette formule? demanda totalement « innocemment » Hermione.

La fille reçut la paire de trois regards meurtriers. Elle devait se l'avouer, ce n'était pas très Hermione Granger d'attaquer quelqu'un aussi gratuitement. Mais ces temps-ci, elle avait les nerfs à bout, essayez de comprendre!

Les deux directeurs se contentaient de ricaner discrètement dans leur coin, tout de même heureux que leur plan plus que bidon ait fonctionné à la perfection. Discrètement, ils commencèrent à s'éloigner du groupe sans que celui-ci le remarque.

-Je ne crois pas Granger, sinon quelque chose serait aussi sorti de la tienne, répondit à son tour « innocemment » Drago Malefoy avec un énorme sourire forcé.

Pansy regarda avec reconnaissance son ami qui évitait quand même de croiser son regard. Il continuait de toiser la Gryffondor et lança :

-Ce n'est pas parce que pour une fois Miss-je-casse-les-pieds-de-tout-le-monde n'a pas réussi sa formule, que personne n'aurait dû le faire non plus. D'ailleurs, on se défraichit Granger?

-Je te rappelle que toi non plus tu n'as pas réussi la formule!

-Ta baguette, en se collant à la mienne, a dû faire me faire quelque chose, si elle était connectée à toi…

-Te faire que quelque chose? Te rendre plus intelligent? Non je ne crois, je ne vois pas grande différence. On pourrait même croire que ça s'empire, n'est-ce pas sale tête de fouine…?

Pansy Parkinson soupira de lassitude pendant que son ami attaquait également la Gryffondor sans mettre de gants, tentant les remarques les plus blessantes et les insultes les plus vicieuses. Hermione, bien entendu, répliqua. Pas si agréablement non plus! Et ce fut parti pour « le premier qui enfonce le plus son adversaire et qui à le dernier mot avant que l'on dégaine nos baguettes! ». La bataille était acharnée. C'était serré! On crachait les insultes sur insultes! À se demander d'où venait tant d'imagination!

Oh! Les voix montèrent d'un ton!

Ah, puis d'un autre!

Maintenant, on serait les poings!

Aïe! Hermione Granger avait encore utilisé le terme « tête de fouine »! Drago Malefoy se fâchait!

Attention, il répliquait! « Bâton enfoncé profondément dans les fesses? » Ouch! La petite Granger n'aimait apparemment pas ça!

Et voilà, les baguettes étaient sorties, pointé de façon menaçante vers l'ennemi faisant face.

**Score:**

_Hermione Granger :_

-3 rougissements. (+ 3x1)

-2 balbutiements (+ 2x2)

-0 sifflement (+ 0x3)

-3 serrages de poings (+ 3x1)

-1 tapage de pieds (+ 1x6)

-1 petit cri de rage (+ 1x3)

-2 insultes suite à une réplique dite par l'adversaire (2x2)

-1 clouage de bec plus de 3 secondes (+ 1x6)

_Total pour Drago Malefoy : 29 points!_

_Drago Malefoy :_

-0 rougissement. (+ 0x1)

-0 balbutiement (+ 0x2)

-4 sifflements (+ 4x3)

-5 serrages de poings (+ 5x1)

-0 tapage de pieds (+ 0x6)

-0 petit cri de rage (+ 0x3)

-4 insultes suite à une réplique dite par l'adversaire (4x2)

-0 clouage de bec plus de 3 secondes (+ 0x6)

_Total pour Hermione Granger :25 points!_

_Grand gagnant : Drago Malefoy!_

Pansy rejoint son petit ami de l'autre côté du mur qui était en train d'observer la scène en fronçant les sourcils :

-C'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher! dit Neville pendant qu'Hermione et Drago continuaient à se lancer des piques, leur baguette tremblant tellement ils avaient une envie folle de ljeter un sort à l'autre.

- Je pense bien qu'ils sont pires que Granger ou moi-même! approuva sa copine.

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans la même pièce plus de deux secondes. Ils se tueraient la minute suivante!

Pansy rit et se trouva chanceuse, en y pensant, de ne pas être à la place de Granger. Même si c'était un phénomène pas encore élucidé, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire toute cette scène pour une simple histoire de baguettes pareilles!

-Un peu plus et il va falloir les enchaîner ces deux-là…

Neville n'aurait pas ri à son tour s'il avait su que la phrase de sa petite amie allait être prémonitoire. Les deux amoureux se calmèrent et rapportèrent leur attention sur les deux autres sorciers, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Mais quand ils virent le spectacle, leur sourire tomba. Pansy et Neville se jetèrent un regard horrifié et voulurent se retourner vers les directeurs, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Ils se trouvèrent bien bêtes de ne pas avoir remarqué que les deux directeurs étaient étrangement silencieux. Par instinct de survie, Pansy prit ses jambes à son coup et s'élança dans le couloir avant que son meilleur ami ne découvre la nouvelle bêtise qu'elle avait faite en cette heure matinale.

Étonnés par cette fuite soudaine, Hermione et Drago arrêtèrent leur petite dispute et la regardèrent s'enfoncer dans le couloir silencieusement. Ils se retournèrent ensuite vers Neville, intrigués. Neville leur fit un petit sourire maladroit et détala la seconde suivante à la suite de Pansy.

Il n'était pas question qu'il subisse seul les foudres des deux meilleurs élèves de l'école!

Hermione et Drago, n'y comprenant rien, se retournèrent vers l'autre pour se questionner du regard. Puis, voyant que la Gryffondor haussait les épaules, il dévia sa vue et la bloqua en voyant la chose qui se tenait sur son poignet brandi. Un étrange anneau de métal entourait la peau de sa main blanchâtre. Il regarda l'objet en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant comment diable il avait pu atterrir là sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Hermione suivit son regard et leva elle aussi les sourcils, surprise. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la chaine qui pendait de l'anneau.

Une chaine qui semblait bizarrement venir vers elle.

Oh-oh…

D'une lenteur phénoménale, elle éleva son bras gauche en tremblant devant ses yeux. Ses craintes furent horriblement confirmées; un anneau métallique, relié par la même chaine, entourait aussi sa main. Drago arrêta de respirer en notant ce fait.

Les deux ne réagirent pas pendant au moins un bon 2 minutes, n'arrivant pas à surmonter leur traumatisme. Après ce moment, ils relevèrent chacun leur tête pour croiser le regard de l'autre. Et c'est dans un splendide unisson qu'ils hurlèrent :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Pour une fois dans leur vie, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se mirent d'accord sur une chose : enlever le plus vite possible ces BORDELS DE MENOTTES!

Ils tirèrent en premier avec vigueur chacun de leur côté. Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, ils décidèrent de pousser l'autre avec l'un leur pied en même temps, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent très vite par terre avec si peu d'équilibre. Après 10 minutes de poussages, tirages et d'insultes autant destinées aux menottes qu'à l'autre personne, les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent une seconde. Ils se fixèrent ensuite et ramassèrent en même temps leurs deux baguettes. Les baguettes brandies à côté d'eux, Drago hocha la tête et à 3, les sorts fusèrent. Ils essayèrent tous les sortilèges possibles, aussi dangereux qu'inoffensifs, mais sans effet. Au comble de leur malheur, ils tentèrent encore de se sortir de cette horreur par n'importe quel moyen; ils tapèrent, mordirent, firent des culbutes à ne plus en finirent, mais rien. Simplement rien.

Exténués, les deux élèves s'étendirent sur le dos à même le sol et reprirent leur souffle, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qui leur arrivait. Puis, il y eut comme un déclic et les deux se mirent à se lamenter :

-Je vais mouriiirrr!... Je _veux_ mouriiirrrr! chiala Hermione.

-Ma vie est finiiiieee! pleurnicha à son tour Drago.

Il regarda le plafond et leva les bras au ciel en entrainant celui d'Hermione :

-Mon Dieu! Mon Dieu! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné? S'écria Drago, littéralement à deux doigts de pleurer.

-La ferme Malefoy…juste…la ferme, dit Hermione en fermant les yeux.

Drago s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique blessante, quand il remarqua les paupières closes de la Gryffondor. Son visage s'illumina et un large sourire étira ses lèvres :

-Mais bien sûr! Je dois dormir! Bon, Granger, quand je vais rouvrir les yeux, j'espère que je ne verrai plus ta face de rat!

-Malefoy!

-Je peux t'insulter comme je veux, je rêve!

-Tu rêveras toujours si je te mets mon poing dans la figure? D'ailleurs, ça devrait te réveiller sur le coup, on essaie?

-Tu ne m'auras pas Granger-fictive! Dire que même dans mes rêves t'es aussi chiante!

-Je…

-Bon tu la fermes oui? Je vais essayer…

Malefoy s'exécuta en fermant les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que lorsqu'il soulèverait les paupières, la folle qui se tenait à côté de lui aurait disparu et qu'il se retrouverait dans son lit douillet. Mais il fut bien déçu quand il rouvrit les yeux; la Gryffondor était bien là et regardait d'un air morose le plafond. En sentant le regard du blond sur elle, Hermione fit pivoter sa tête vers lui:

-Coucou Malefoy.

-C'EST PAS VRAI!

Drago se leva et voulut aller donner un coup de pied dans un mur. Il avait apparemment oublié qu'il était désormais enchainé, car la chaine, trop courte, le retint brutalement et le fit retomber sur ses fesses.

-MERDE! Vociféra Malefoy en tapant des pieds.

-Tu cesses tes gamineries oui!

-Gamineries? Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation hein? s'écria Malefoy en se retournant férocement vers elle.

Hermione se redressa en position assise et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Mais le geste emporta en même temps le bras de Malefoy. Il la retira violemment et les deux se fusillèrent du regard, tirant faiblement sur leur bras enchainé respectif.

-Et qu'est-ce qui peut être si grave, pour que la situation soit si horrible? demanda Hermione en pinçant les lèvres. Le fait d'être prit avec une Sang de Bourbe, je suppose?

-Oh bien sûr! Mais aussi le fait que mon père vienne me rendre une petite visite à l'école _aujourd'hui!_

Hermione abandonna son air mécontent et blanchit à vue d'œil. Lucius Malefoy? L'un des personnages les plus cruels des Mangemorts de Voldemort? Celui qui évaluait sang pur comme le plus précieux des trésors et dénigrait les autres qui en avait un différent du sien? Lui dans l'école? Mais elle était enchainée avec…

Et merde!

-Viens! Dit Hermione en se mettant sur ses pieds, soulevant presque le Blond avec ses bras.

Reprenant espoir, le Drago ne protesta pas et suivit docilement Hermione à travers les couloirs et les escaliers. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent qu'un ou deux élèves matinaux qui n'eurent pas le temps de se poser la question à la vue des deux ennemis enchainés. Bientôt, Drago et Hermione arrivèrent devant une gigantesque peinture qui représentait un pot de fruit. Hermione chatouilla la poire du pot de fruits et le tableau pivota pour laisser place à l'entrée des cuisines.

-Comment tu… demanda Drago dubitatif.

-Pas le temps, entre vite, la pressa Hermione en le poussant en avant.

Malefoy eut l'impression de rentrer dans un autre monde que celui de Poudlard. Dans cette énorme cuisine, une multitude d'elfes s'activaient un peu partout à transporter des plats, faire cuire une sauce, à rouler des pâtes, nettoyer des assiettes, mettre des mets dans la série de fours qui se trouvaient le long des murs et pleins d'autres choses encore. En notant leur présence, les elfes leur fit à peine un bref signe de tête tellement ils étaient occupés à leur tâche. Malefoy en était bouche bée. Il fut encore plus étonné de voir son ancien elfe de maison venir vers lui en sautant presque de joie et s'incliner devant Granger. Ce n'est qu'après que l'elfe vit avec qui était accompagnée son héroïne. Dobby fit un sourire timide à son ancien maître et hocha légèrement la tête par respect.

-Miss Granger! dit Dobby et se retournant à nouveau vers elle. Quel plaisir de vous voir! Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger? Dobby peut vous faire un joli…

-Non merci Dobby, c'est très gentil, dit Hermione d'une voix aimable, mais qui cachait plus ou moins bien son impatience. Vois-tu, ce cher monsieur ici présent et moi-même avons un petit problème.

Hermione leva dans les airs leurs deux mains enchainées sous l'étonnement de Dobby qui fit une grimace, plaignant mentalement la jeune fille.

-Pourrais-tu nous aider? Je sais que vous utilisez souvent des couteaux magiques qui peuvent scier n'importe quoi, poursuivit la Gryffondor.

-Oh bien sûr! répondit Dobby heureux de pouvoir venir en aide à la jeune fille. Suivez-moi!

L'elfe se dirigea vers une porte dans un recoin reculé de l'immense cuisine. Les deux élèves le suivirent, impatients. Dobby ouvrit la fameuse porte et leur montra fièrement l'intérieur.

Une épaisse mousse jaune et sale drapait les murs où étaient enfoncés profondément toutes sortes d'ustensiles inimaginables. On y voyait dépasser des manches fines, d'autres courbées, à pointes, massives, et ainsi de suite. Tel un porc-épic, une monstrueuse machine d'où ressortait une multitude de lames de toutes les variétés se tenait en plein milieu de la pièce. Quand les deux élèves rentrèrent dans la salle d'un pas prudent, Drago se demanda ce que l'on pouvait bien préparer avec ce truc.

-Ici, nous détenons tous les ustensiles trop dangereux pour rester dans de simples tiroirs, expliqua Dobby. Vous comprenez, les accidents arrivent si vites…

-Où sont les couteaux? demanda Hermione avec empressement.

-Sur le mur du fond. Si vous voulez quelque chose de tranchant Miss, prenez celui tout en bas à gauche. Il coupe tout, je peux vous le dire. Mais faites attention!

-Merci Dobby! Dit Hermione en entrainant Malefoy dans la salle.

Dobby s'inclina et referma la porte derrière eux pour retourner à ses affaires. Les deux élèves se ruèrent vers la série de couteaux qui étaient plantés à même le mur en mousse au fond de la pièce. Drago se saisit immédiatement du couteau que leur avait recommandé l'elfe et le sortit d'un geste. Hermione et Drago regardèrent la lame lisse qui semblait pouvoir couper une personne entière d'un seul mouvement. Après un temps, Hermione secoua sa tête :

-Bon, on n'a pas toute la journée! Allons-y!

Drago et Hermione se mirent par terre. Ils inspirèrent un coup et Drago éleva dans les airs le couteau meurtrier. La Gryffondor ferma les yeux et serra fermement le poing. Puis, le Serpentard abattit l'arme sur la chaine.

Il y eut des étincelles.

Puis c'est tout.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent, horrifiés. Hermione arracha le couteau des mains de Drago avant de marteler la chaine avec l'arme. Il y eut encore des étincelles, mais toujours rien. Drago lui reprit encore le couteau et répéta l'opération avec toute sa force possible. En dessous de la chaine, le plancher était profondément entaillé, mais la chaine demeurait intacte. Le Serpentard se laissa tomber sur son derrière et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Ma vie est finie! répéta-t-il entre ses doigts.

-Il y a sûrement un moyen simple, je sais pas moi… marmonna tristement Hermione en levant sa main enchainée et en la laissant retomber.

Drago avait suivi le geste de la main d'Hermione. Et une lueur de folie apparue dans les yeux du Serpentard. Il se saisit du couteau et, l'arme brandie, il se jeta sur la main de la fille qui, heureusement, réussit à la retirer précipitamment.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS! hurla telle

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait plus. Comme un fou, il émit un ricanement démoniaque et recommença à attaquer la main d'Hermione avec le couteau. À chaque fois, le Serpentard ratait son coup et enfonçait profondément le couteau dans le plancher pourtant dur comme de l'acier. Hermione, elle, tentait de le retenir tant bien que mal en lui lançant des injures. Puis, fatiguée, elle donna un énorme coup de poing dans la belle tronche du blond. Le pauvre perdit l'équilibre et lâcha en même temps l'arme meurtrière. Il sembla alors se réveiller d'un songe et massa férocement sa joue douloureuse.

-MAIS T'ES DINGUE! beugla-t-il.

-Dit celui qui essayait de me TRANCHER LA MAIN! rétorqua Hermione hors d'elle.

Ce fut ce moment que Dobby, alerté par les bruits de luttes, choisit d'entrouvrir la porte et de glisser une tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Tout va bien Miss? demanda l'elfe, soucieux.

Hermione lança un regard noir au Blond à côté, avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le Serpentard se cambra sous la douleur en traitant la Rouge et Or de « salope ». Cette dernière remarque lui valut un deuxième coup de poing dans les tripes. Malefoy grinça des dents, mais ne se risqua pas à l'insulter de nouveau.

Elle avait un droit d'enfer, bordel!

-Maintenant oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire à Dobby.

OOO

Les deux directeurs riaient carrément aux larmes devant la boule magique qui leur montrait la scène de Drago et d'Hermione dans la salle aux ustensiles dangereux. Voldemort tapa du poing le bureau et son compère tomba de sa chaise. Ils tentèrent après un temps de reprendre leur souffle difficilement, et se rassirent à leur place devant la boule magique.

-Et moi qui me plaignais de ne pas trouver les Menottes Intelligentes originales! pouffa Voldemort. Finalement, ça risque d'être quand même drôle!

-Oh oui ça le sera! dit Dumbledore en essuyant une larme. Au fait, tu as pensé pour la chambre?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dum, c'est comme sur des roulettes!

-Tu sais que tu es lourd avec tes surnoms ridicules?

-Ça t'embête?

-Effectivement.

-Eh bien! Tant mieux! N'était-ce pas le but, de toute façon?

-Tu voudrais que je te nomme « Voldy » moi, peut-être?

-Tu n'oserais pas…

-Tu crois ça, _Voldy_?

-Je te l'interdis!

-Oh! Mais mon cher, j'en ai d'autres en réserve : Vovol, Voldou, Tomy-tom, Tom Juju…

-Si tu oses…!

On frappa à la porte, coupant les menaces que s'apprêtait à lancer le Seigneur des ténèbres à son associé. Surpris, les deux directeurs se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Les doutes qu'ils avaient en tête furent confirmés quand ils entendirent des voix visiblement en train de se disputer vivement s'élever de l'entrée. Dumbledore sourit et alla ouvrir la porte. Hermione et Drago se turent quand ils virent le visage du Directeur, mais ils conservèrent leur mine renfrognée.

-Oui? demanda le Directeur.

-Bonjour monsieur, nous avons besoin de votre aide pour un _très gros_ problème, expliqua Hermione en levant sa main ainsi que celle de Drago pour montrer leurs menottes.

-Oh! Je vois. dit le Directeur en se grattant le menton et en repartant vers son bureau. Entrez, je vous pris.

En entrant, et dès que le vieux directeur eut le dos tourné, Hermione envoya un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Drago qui y répondit une seconde plus tard de la même façon, plus violemment même, sur le bras de la Rouge et Or. Celle-ci ne se démonta pas et lui en redonna un autre. Drago fit de même avec elle. La bataille aurait été sans fin si le directeur n'avait pas toussoté pour mettre un terme à leurs enfantillages. À son bureau, Voldemort se cachait derrière un livre pour ne pas montrer son fou de rire.

-Alors, comme cela, vous êtes enchainé? nota le vieux directeur.

Les deux élèves hochèrent piteusement de la tête. Dumbledore leur fit un signe d'approcher pour qu'il puisse observer les menottes de plus près. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor avancèrent avec espoir et tendirent leur main. Le vieux monsieur malaxa leur peau, donna des petits coups de baguette sur les anneaux, tendit l'oreille, caressa le métal de ses mains d'un air songeur. Mais les deux élèves s'inquiétaient des fréquents secouements de tête que faisait le directeur ou des « ça, c'est pas bon signe » qu'il lançait chaque seconde. Voldemort riait toujours derrière son livre, se disant que ce vieux Dumby était décidément un bon acteur. Finalement, le vieux directeur se redressa et refit un « non » de la tête.

-C'est ce que je craignais. Professeur Jedusor, je suppose que vous avez également reconnu la magie que s'affairait autour, n'est-ce pas?

Voldemort se refusa de baisser son livre, bien que désormais les soubresauts de rire qui secouaient ses épaules ne fussent plus très subtils. Il réussit tout de même à pouffer un « ou-oui! », devant l'air inquiet des deux jeunes sorciers trop préoccupé par leur sort pour tenter de comprendre le comportement étrange du mage noir.

-Que se passe-t-il professeur? demanda Drago d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Je suis désolé monsieur Malefoy, mais j'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer… Je suppose que vous avez essayé de venir à bout de ces menottes par différents moyens?

Les deux jeunes déglutirent et hochèrent difficilement la tête.

-Et je présume encore que vous n'avez pas réussi?

Hermione secoua la tête et Drago ferma les yeux, atterré.

-Cela ne me sert à rien d'essayer à mon tour. Ceci est… un vieux sortilège inventé par les quatre fondateurs de cette école. Une initiative pour rapprocher les quatre maisons entre elle, mentit parfaitement le Directeur. Ils se sont assuré que rien n'y personne ne puisse trouver le moyen de détruire ses menottes, et ils ont réussi! Dans ma carrière, j'ai vue deux fois cette situation, et moi même je n'ai pu faire grand-chose.

Drago et Hermione eurent envie de pleurer devant cet affreux drame. Si le directeur et Voldemort ne pouvaient pas les aider, qui le ferait?

-Et les l…

-Même les livres, miss Granger, sont impuissants, coupa le directeur.

-Et la m…

-Il en est de même pour la magie noire, monsieur Malefoy.

Drago commençait réellement à paniquer en réalisant que son père pouvait venir d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'était pas question qu'il le voit dans cet état là!

Puis, il repensa à la salle des ustensiles.

-Mais si… _par hasard_, on coupait la main d'une des deux personnes? se risqua-t-il sous l'œil courroucé de sa camarade.

-Malheureusement non, monsieur Malefoy. Si on devait couper la main d'une des deux personnes, l'anneau métallique ne ferait que remonter pour s'accrocher au bras même. Puis, si on devait couper le bras entier, l'anneau s'agrandirait pour venir entourer le tronc du corps de la personne.

Hermione et Drago digérèrent difficilement l'information. Donc, c'était ça. Ils étaient pris pour de bon ensemble.

La Gryffondor ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

D'accord, oui, ils étaient pris ensembles, mais… pas toute leur vie quand même?

-Combien de temps cela dure, monsieur? Demanda-t-elle en ravalant la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

-Oh, un petit temps, un petit temps… répondit le directeur en se tortillant la barbe.

-_Combien de temps? _

-Oh heu… disons… deux-trois semaines à peine… inventa le Dumbledore.

Les visages de Drago et d'Hermione devinrent blancs comme un drap.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite avec d'énormes yeux exorbités

Puis, les deux tombèrent dans les pommes dans un bruit sourd.

Dumbledore leva les bras et les yeux au ciel en voyant les deux jeunes inconscients sur le plancher. Il se retourna vers son collègue plié en deux sur sa chaise tellement il riait.

-Une chance que je n'ai pas dit le vrai délai, ils se seraient tués… marmonna le vieux directeur dans sa barbe.

Personne n'en doute.

OOO

**Je sais, des menottes, ce n'est pas très original. Mais ça ne sera pas comme vous le pensez. Et n'oubliez pas de toute façon qu'il y a 3 étapes. Donc, on n'aime pas les menottes, pas de problème, il y a d'autres choses après (même si vous devez lire une demi-douzaine de chapitres avant…Détail) **

**A plus,**

**Rab**


	9. Une envie

**Haaaalala…**

**Me déteste-t-on? Peut-être, peut-être… Ça fait longtemps, c'est vrai. Mais je vous avais pourtant prévenu que j'étais dans une période « anti-fanfiction » XD**

**Bref, faut que la finisse cette histoire, j'imagine… (Ooookk! Ça vaaaa, ça va! Je vais la finir!)**

**oooOOOooo**

Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi docilement jusqu'au cinquième encore? Elle avait la tête _où_? D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait même plus comment ils avaient pu atterrir là!

Être prise avec cette Fouine était déjà mauvais pour elle et sa santé mentale.

Misèèèèreeee….

-Malefoy, appela Hermione.

Le garçon resta dans un silence buté en l'ignorant royalement.

-Malefoy!

-QUOI?!

-On ne va quand même pas prendre racine ici!

-Il n'est pas question qu'on sorte!

-Et on va rester cloitrer dans cette salle pendant deux semaines peut-être?!

-Oui!

-Tu me tues! dit Hermione en levant les bras au ciel

-Magnifique, dans ce cas, je vais continuer! répondit Malefoy de mauvaise foi.

Hermione serait bien allée s'asseoir dans les fauteuils de la Salle sur Demande que le Serpentard avait fait apparaître comme abris, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, vu qu'elle était attachée au stupide blond à ses côtés. Franchement, si c'était pour rester ici jusqu'à leur mort, ils auraient au moins pu être confortable durant l'attente! Étaient-ils obligés de se torturer les fesses à même le sol?

-Et si on allait dans les fauteuils pour réfléchir à une solution? proposa Hermione le plus aimablement possible

-Non!

-Non mais t'es buté toi!

-Granger, tu te contentes de la FERMER!

Hermione croisa les bras et, cette fois-ci, Drago était tellement morne qu'il ne chercha même pas à reprendre sa main qui avait été entrainée avec le mouvement de la Gryffondor. Il la laissa pendre piteusement. La jeune fille, elle, tomba dans un mutisme durant quelques minutes au grand soulagement de Drago Malefoy. Mais ce silence ne dura pas bien longtemps. Elle se mit à gigoter et à souffler exagérément du nez pour explicitement montrer son énervement. Mais comme son camarade ne réagissait pas à toutes ses gentilles démonstrations, elle explosa :

-Tu es ridicule, tu sais ça!?

-Oh pitié! Faut-il que je te bâillonne pour que tu cesses de me casser les oreilles?! répondit son camarade d'un ton désespéré.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, on finira par sortir de là…. Et je n'ai pas mangé ce matin, je commence déjà à avoir faim…

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre?!

-Puis…disons que…je ne suis pas passée aux toilettes depuis un bout.

Il y eut le plus gros blanc existant sur Terre.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir tandis que Drago clignait des yeux, stupéfait par la phrase qui venait d'être dite.

-Et parce que TU PENSES QUE JE VAIS T'ACCOMPAGNER!? s'époumona le Serpentard.

-C-C'est simplement une raison de plus pour sortir, alors… autant sortir maintenant, se justifia la Gryffondor toujours rouge.

-Granger, que n'as-tu pas saisi dans « on ne bouge pas d'ici et FERME-LA »!

La Rouge et Or poussa une gigantesque plainte et s'étendit par terre en fermant les yeux. Drago continua à faire comme si elle n'était pas là (même si c'était plutôt difficile) et poursuivit ses réflexions dans sa tête.

Il devait être quoi maintenant? 11h30 peut-être? Si on calculait, quand son père serait présent, il allait sûrement toucher un mot aux directeurs et redescendre voir son fils. Après, voyant le garçon introuvable, il allait probablement abandonner et partir! Drago en était sûr. Son père ne chercherait ou n'attendrait certainement pas plus d'une heure. Il ne voudrait pas se rendre ridicule à tourner en rond pour lui! Voilà, c'était décidé, l'autre imbécile couchée par terre et lui devaient rester dans cette salle une petite heure. Seul problème : Drago ne savait pas _quand_ son père viendrait! Il pouvait aussi bien débarquer à midi qu'à 22 heures du soir!

Il ne fallait donc pas prendre de chance et se terrer dans cette salle jusqu'au lendemain.

Les minutes passèrent, lentement, péniblement. Tout comme Granger, le prince des Serpentard n'avait rien avalé ce matin-là et il tentait difficilement d'ignorer le concert de gargouillement que produisait le ventre de la fille et le sien. Les deux réussirent à tenir trois quarts d'heure encore, mais après ce temps, Hermione se remit à se plaindre :

-Malefoy, je meurs de faim! dit-elle en se redressant.

-Pourtant, je t'entends. Alors, fais-moi plaisir, et tente de mourir réellement, répondit Malefoy sans même un regard.

Hermione fit une moue. Elle s'étendit de nouveau par terre et ferma les yeux, frustrée.

Pendant deux-trois _semaines_? Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir le supporter, ce n'était pas possible! À se demander comment Zabini et Parkinson faisaient… Ils étaient peut-être payés, après tout? Ouai, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. C'était même une évidence. Peut-être était-ce avec cet argent que Parkinson avait refait ses seins!

Hermione ricana doucement à cette pensée. Mais en entendant son ventre gargouiller de nouveau, elle fit une grimace et maudit pour la énième fois le blond qui avait obstinément les yeux rivés sur la porte et qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Puis en plus, elle avait vraiment envie de faire pipi!

Pipi…? Hum…

Mouhaha, mais oui!

Brusquement, elle agrippa le bras du blond qui sursauta violemment.

-Ne me touche pas, esp…commença Drago en se retournant et en dégageant son bras.

Il se stoppa net en remarquant l'état alarmant d'Hermione. La Gryffondor, accroupie à ses côtés, avait le visage tout rouge et appuyait fermement son entrejambe de sa main non enchainée. Après s'être assurée que son compagnon l'ait remarqué, la fille baissa la tête et ferma durement les paupières :

-Malefoy…Là, par contre…Pipi...

Drago cligna des yeux, abasourdie. Venait-elle vraiment de mettre « Malefoy » et « pipi » dans la même phrase?

-_Qu'est-ce tu dis comme conneries_?

-Pipi! Je….dois vraiment faire…PIPI! articula « difficilement » Hermione.

-Pfff! Arrête ton charre.

-Tu penses…que c'est pourquoi que je gigote depuis…_tout à l'heure_!

-Parce que tu veux simplement sortir d'ici.

-Je t'ai dit…il y a un bout, que j'avais…ENVIE! Ça fait longtemps…tu ne penses pas?

Drago douta un instant.

Mais tout de même, elle n'avait pas _si_ envie il y avait 2 minutes. C'était bien trop précoce son truc! Elle se foutait clairement de lui!

Le Serpentard tenta de se convaincre de cette conclusion, mais en voyant l'allure de la brune, il hésita encore une fois.

Disons que les trucs jaunes, chauds, humides et dégageant une odeur nauséabonde n'étaient pas trop son truc.

En fait, ça devait être le truc de personne…

-Malefoy…gémit Hermione.

-Attends…T'es…pas sérieuse…

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se plia davantage en deux, la face contre terre, faisant merveilleusement paniquer le Vert et Argent.

-A-arrête, tu te fous de moi! reprit le blond en regardant sa camarade.

-Malefoy…toilettes…

-T'es pas drôle Granger! Tu n'avais aucune envie il y a une minute!

-Les vessies des femmes, ça vient, ça part!

- Fous-toi pas de moi!

Hermione arrêta brutalement ses mouvements et ses plaintes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Le visage du blond concurrença avec la teinte de la neige.

Quand même pas…

-Oh-oh… échappa la fille

-Q-QUOI?

-Ça vieeeennnnt!

-LA FERME! DIS PAS ÇA!

-C'est fini, je me lâche!

-N-NON! PAS QUESTION!

-JE PEUX PLUS ME RETENIR!

-FAIS PAS ÇA, C'EST DÉGUEUX!

-Mais…

-PISSE-TOI PAS DESSUS, BORDEL DE MERDE!

-Ça sort!

-NON MERDE NON!

Sans même y penser, Drago empoigna le bras de la brune, se projeta sur la porte de la Salle sur Demande violemment et les fit sortir dans le couloir. Pendant que la jeune fille ricanait intérieurement (halala, ce qu'elle était bonne actrice…ou le garçon était un peu bête, allez savoir), Drago, tel un espion, ordonna à Hermione de s'accroupir derrière l'angle d'un mur. Ne voyant rien au passage, il lui fit un signe de main pour lui indiquer que la voie était libre et qu'ils pouvaient sortir de leur trou. N'attendant pas sa réponse, le garçon l'obligea à courir comme des voleurs, amusant grandement Hermione. Ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, Hermione éclata de rire et voulut immédiatement péter sa bulle:

-Voyons, voyons, Malefoy. Pourquoi tant de brusquerie? Je n'ai pas si envie. Mais, oh joie! Nous sommes sortis!

Le Serpentard arrêta immédiatement sa course et se retourna vers la Rouge et Or, furieux.

IL AVAIT DONC RAISON, CETTE PÉTAAAAASSE!

S'il n'y avait pas eu un risque qu'il s'envole avec (chiantes tout de même ces menottes), il l'aurait jeté par la fenêtre, juste là, MAINTENANT!

-TOI! JE VAIS TE BUTER! s'insurgea Drago.

-Mais quel est donc tout ce raffut? s'enquit une voix désagréable derrière leur dos.

Hermione et Drago sursautèrent dangereusement avant de se mettre sur leur pied pour faire face à leur interlocuteur. Severus Rogue, vêtue de son éternelle robe noire et de ses cheveux gras plaqués sur son front, se tenait devant eux, la mine plutôt perturbée à la vue de ce drôle de couple. Il regarda ensuite Drago en lui faisant des yeux ronds et fit un mouvement de tête en direction de la Gryffondor, exigeant des explications. Les deux élèves s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés l'un de l'autre pour cacher leurs mains menottées derrière leur dos. Mais en se rendant compte de leur proximité, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se poussèrent mutuellement, exposant ainsi leurs deux mains enchainées aux yeux de Rogue. Le professeur ouvrit la bouche en grand quand il découvrit la raison pour laquelle ses deux élèves étaient si proches.

-Qu'est-ce que..? balbultia l'enseignant

Hermione et Drago ne trouvèrent rien d'autre à répondre que de rougir furieusement devant l'air complètement ahuri de Rogue. Ce dernier sortit de son étonnement après bien un temps et s'approcha à grands pas des deux jeunes pour prendre la chaine dans ses mains. Avec l'aide de sa baguette, il lança ensuite diverses formules qui n'eurent que pour effets d'énerver le professeur devant l'inefficacité de celles-ci.

-Les directeurs mêmes ont dit qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire, bougonna Hermione.

À cette remarque, Rogue lâcha doucement la chaine en hochant la tête.

-Eh bien… c'est malheureux pour vous, mon cher Drago, car votre père est actuellement présent et vous cherche dans le château.

-Il est là? demandèrent en même temps Drago et Hermione

-Que n'avez vous pas compris dans « car votre père est actuellement présent et vous cherche dans le château. »?

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant que faire. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers leur professeur de potion, attendant son point de vue sur la situation.

-Bon, nous n'avons pas toute la journée, suivez-moi, dit Rogue en s'élançant dans les escaliers.

-Qu-quoi? Suivez-moi où? S'écria Drago en enjambant ses pas, entrainant en même temps Hermione.

-Nous allons auprès de votre père, évidemment!

-Mais… je ne peux pas me présenter avec ce truc accroché à moi! paniqua le jeune homme.

-Qui ça, moi? demanda Hermione, choquée.

-Qui d'autre, espèce de cruche? répondit Drago sans détour.

-Tu…

-Ça suffit! Coupa Rogue en se retournant. Drago, nous allons voir votre père, car il devait vous informer de quelque chose d'important, que vous soyez enchainée avec Granger ou non. Et sachez que je préfère de loin les foudres d'un jeune garçon de 18 ans à peine, que ceux de votre géniteur. Donc, faites-moi plaisir, taisez-vous et suivez-moi.

Rogue partit à la suite de cette tirade, laissant les deux jeunes pantois dans les escaliers. Ils se lancèrent finalement un regard noir et emboitèrent le pas du professeur de potion.

Hermione et Drago voulurent rentrer leur tête dans leurs épaules quand ils virent les élèves, devant lesquels ils passaient, échapper des exclamations, laisser tomber leurs livres, ouvrirent grand la bouche ou les yeux, les pointer du doigt ou même rirent d'eux lorsqu'ils les virent menottés ensemble. La Gryffondor et le Serpentard fixèrent obstinément les yeux derrière le dos de leur professeur qui les amenait près du bureau des deux directeurs. Quand ils tournèrent le dernier coin de couloir, Drago vit à sa grande surprise que non seulement son père était présent, mais que sa mère l'était également. En voyant arriver leur fils, un doux sourire apparu sur les lèvres de sa mère, pendant que son père lui lançait son habituel regard indifférent. Indifférent…? Non, aujourd'hui, il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Ses pupilles semblaient bizarrement briller. Ceux de sa mère également!

Mais bref, il n'était pas vraiment le temps de s'en soucier dans l'immédiat.

-Heu… Bonjour, toussota-t-il. Hum…père, mère, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai eu… un petit problème avec Granger…

La mère sembla totalement ignorer la dernière remarque de son fils et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui prit joyeusement les épaules, faisant carrément fi d'Hermione.

-Drago…ton père et moi avons quelque chose à t'annoncer!

Le blond resta abasourdi devant l'attitude de sa mère face à la situation. Elle ne disait rien à propos de Granger? Pire, elle faisait simplement comme si elle n'existait pas? Que se passait-il?

-Mais…vous m'écoutez? demanda le garçon.

-Ah bien sûr, bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il?

-J'ai un gros problème! Celui-là! s'écria Drago en soulevant son bras enchaîné ainsi que celui d'une Hermione hébétée par la réaction des Malefoy.

-Ah, hum…c'est bien, c'est bien, répondit distraitement sa mère.

-Comment ça « c'est bien, c'est bien »? Père!

Ce dernier, d'un mouvement las, tourna la tête dans sa direction, observa les menottes, la Gryffondor, les menottes et haussa les épaules :

-Hum…J'imagine que tu devras régler ça un moment donné…

-_C'est quoi cette réaction! _s'indigna Drago.

Son père fit la sourde oreille et s'approcha à son tour d'eux. Étonné, Drago se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé un peu plus tôt; quelque chose avait définitivement changé chez son père! Il avait même l'air…_relax_!

C'était trop bizarre! Une mère agitée, un père détendu et aucune réaction à la vue d'une Sang de Bourbe collée à ses fesses! Le Serpentard ne reconnaissait plus ses parents!

-Que se passe-t-il avec vous deux? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien…commença Lucius. Nous voulions justement t'avertir; ta mère et moi allons être absents durant quelques mois…

Drago sursauta à la nouvelle.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi?

Ses parents pincèrent les lèvres et se lancèrent des coups d'œil embarrassés. La mère s'éclaircit finalement la gorge et dit :

-Il faut que tu comprennes chéri… La guerre n'a plus lieu d'être et le Seigneur des ténèbres ne requiert plus tellement l'aide de ses partisans donc… heu…nous allons nous reposer dans un coin, comment dire, reculé…

-Quoi? s'étrangla le fils.

-Mais ce n'est que pour une courte période de temps!

-Vous l'avez déjà mentionné, une période de _quelques mois_!

-Ah. Dans ce cas…

-Mais je n'y comprends rien, se plaignit Drago. Et moi alors?

Hermione pouffa à cette dernière phrase. Voyant qu'il venait de se ridiculiser tout seul devant la Gryffondor, le blond la fit taire en lui écrasant fermement le pied. La fille sautilla de douleur en lançant les pires malédictions au Serpentard.

-Mon fils, dit Lucius en avançant d'un pas. Ta mère et moi, nous nous sommes…redécouverts il y a quelque temps, si on veut.

Le père fit un doux sourire à sa femme en disant la phrase. Elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil et vint l'enlacer tendrement.

-Donc… poursuivit Lucius en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Nous voulons un peu de temps pour nous, tu comprends, j'espère?

-Mais..Noël? Où vais-je passer les vacances? fit remarquer Drago

Les deux parents firent un sourire triste à leur progéniture.

-Tu as de nombreux amis à l'école…

Le fils croisa les bras comme un gamin et se retint de justesse de taper du pied.

Il avait l'air assez ridicule devant Granger.

-Et vous aller où, au fait? bougonna le Serpent.

Drago crut voir apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux de ses parents quand il leur posa cette question. Ils lui firent un grand sourire et d'une même voix, ils s'écrièrent :

-Aux… BAHAMAS! S'écrièrent les deux en même temps.

Bouche béante, Drago vit ses deux parents, qui n'avaient plus l'air de se soucier d'eux, danser et feindre de jouer au limbo. Embarrassé, il se gratta le nez et donna un coup de coude à sa camarade qui avait recommencé à ricaner.

Les Malefoy finirent bientôt leur spectacle en riant. Lucius regarda ensuite sa montre et sursauta.

-C'est déjà l'heure de partir Cissy!

-Attendez, vous allez où? demanda Drago incrédule.

-Heu… nos vacances commencent aujourd'hui, mon Cœur, répondit la mère.

-Qu-quoi? Mais vous partez quand?

-… Maintenant.

-QUOI!

-Bye Drago chériiiii! salua Joyeusement Narcissa.

-Non! pas bye!

-Au revoir Drago, au revoir Granger! continua le père.

-Ne la salue pas! s'indigna le jeune Blond.

Lucius et Narcissa ignorèrent leur fils à grand coup de « bye-bye » de la main et transplantèrent sans demander son avis. Le Serpentard fixa un long moment le vide que venaient de laisser ses parents sans parvenir à y croire.

-Ils sont…partis… murmura Drago pour lui même

- On dirait…répondit Hermione hésitante.

-Aux… Bahamas…

-Apparemment… c'est chouette tout de même les Bahamas… Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont pas trucidée…

-Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça?...

-Heu… ils ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de temps à eux, tu sais…

-Mais… dit Drago en clignant des yeux. _Je ne te cause pas Granger_!

-Je…Parle pas tout haut alors, crétin! s'énerva la fille en rougissant.

Le Serpentard poussa un énorme soupir agacé, tourna les talons et s'élança dans les couloirs à grands pas. Hermione, qui n'avait pas été prévenue, trébucha et s'empressa d'emboiter le pas de son camarade. Ils passèrent devant Rogue qui leur fit un petit sourire mesquin. Les deux jeunes lui répondirent par leur éternel regard noir et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers à grands pas. Enfin, surtout Drago, car la Gryffondor avait bien du mal à le suivre.

-Avance Granger!

-Il n'y a pas le feu, répondit la Gryffondor essoufflée de devoir courir à moitié pour se mettre au niveau du Serpent.

-Non, il y a juste toi qui es incapable de marcher!

-Tu sais que tu es désagréable?!

-Tu sais que tu peux te la boucler?

-Pff! Pas étonnant que tes parents aient voulu faire une pause de toi!

La fille fonça brutalement dans le dos du Serpentard qui s'était arrêté net aux paroles de la fille. Il sortit en un clin d'œil sa baguette et se retourna violemment vers Hermione pour la lui enfoncer dans la joue.

-Granger… cette nouvelle proximité pourrait s'avérer très très désavantageuse pour toi si tu continues de dire des conneries, siffla le blond.

D'un geste sec, Hermione retira la baguette du Serpentard de la main et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle entendit :

-Hermione?

Surpris, Hermione et Drago se retournèrent vers Harry et Ron qui venaient apparemment tout juste d'arriver dans les parages. Ils regardèrent le couple d'un œil perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais avec… commença Harry.

La Gryffondor ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase et éleva sa main enchainée dans le ciel. Ses deux amis ouvrirent la bouche et leurs yeux devinrent aussi énormes que des boules de billard.

-Oh…la…vache… murmura Ron.

OOO

Il y avait bien trois animaux dont le célèbre Drago Malefoy avait en horreur : Les poules, les lamas et les tamias (traumatisme de jeunesse).

Mais il aurait ajouté avec joie cette grotesque boule de poil orange qui lui sauta dessus et lui lécha le visage lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor de force. Dégouté, Drago tenta de la chasser difficilement en essayant de lui faire décoller ses griffes de sa belle chemise neuve. Mais rien à faire, le félin tenait bon.

-ENLÈVEZ MOI CETTE SATANÉE BESTIOLE!

Harry et Ron levèrent un sourcil et croisèrent les bras, pas le moins du monde disposés à aider cet imbécile de Malefoy. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et prit doucement Pattenrond dans ses mains avant que le Serpentard ne l'égorge. Content d'aller dans les bras de sa maîtresse, le chat se laissa docilement entraîner et caresser par ses douces mains. Il ronronna de plaisir et se blottit aux creux des bras de la fille.

Drago regarda la scène avec dégout et s'empressa d'épousseter dédaigneusement ses habits foutus à présent.

Maudits soient Granger et son quelconque entourage!

Le blond poussa un soupir quand Hermione l'entraina vers l'un des divans rouges de la salle commune. Il avait été forcé, évidemment, de venir dans cet endroit pourri! Mais il faut dire qu'à trois contre un, la bataille n'aurait pas fait long feu.

Harry et Ron prirent place dans un long canapé et invitèrent Hermione à faire de même dans le siège face à eux, prenant soin d'ignorer le blond à côté d'elle. La fille s'exécuta en laissant partir son chat, pendant que le Serpentard, de mauvaise grâce, restait obstinément debout.

-Tu poses tes fesses oui? s'énerva la Gryffondor.

-Non, vu qu'on ne reste pas longtemps! répliqua Drago en croisant les bras.

-Tu crois ça?! dit Hermione en pinçant les lèvres et en ramenant violemment son bras enchainé vers elle.

-Je…

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave! coupa Harry. De toute façon, on n'en a rien à faire de toi. Reste debout, si ça te plaît. Non, en fait, reste debout.

Drago pinça à son tour les lèvres et se laissa tomber lourdement dans le divan par défi. Il leva ensuite un sourcil en direction d'Harry pour lui indiquer qu'il n'allait certainement pas faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais bizarrement, Harry lui fit un sourire narquois. Ce fut à ce moment que le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il s'était finalement plié aux désirs de Granger sans le vouloir.

Foutus Gryffondor!

Le blond ne trouva pas mieux que de bouder devant cette petite humiliation et se mit à observer la pièce.

Trop de rouge. Il y avait décidément trop de couleurs…_vives_. Ça donnait mal aux yeux, c'était effrayant. Qui réussirait à se concentrer dans ces couleurs de carnavals? Il avait l'impression d'être dans de la gelée à la fraise et à l'orange…

-Alors… tu nous expliques? demanda Harry à sa meilleure amie.

Hermione poussa un énorme soupir et se passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux soyeux.

-On ne sait pas nous même ce qui est arrivé, commença-t-elle. Ce matin, les directeurs nous avaient demandé de prononcer une formule magique… Un sorte de test ou je ne sais pas trop. Mais seule Parkinson a réussi à avoir un résultat concluant. Ensuite, je ne sais plus comment, mais les Dumbledore et Voldemort ont disparus, Malefoy et moi ont a commencé à se disputer et…voilà.

-Hein? Heu… voilà quoi? demanda Ron

-Ces foutues menottes sont apparues!

-Comme ça?!

-Comme ça.

-Et le sortilège dure combien d'heures?

Hermione et Drago se jetèrent un coup d'œil morne et s'enfoncèrent chacun dans le dos du divan.

-… deux semaines.

Les deux autres Gryffondor figèrent en apprenant cet affreux délai. Puis, Ron éclata de rire :

-Hahaha! J'ai cru entendre « deux semaines »…

-Ron, je suis sérieuse… Malefoy et moi sommes coincés ensemble pendant deux semaines ou plus, annonça Hermione.

-Tu blagues.

-Non.

-Tu…blagues.

-Non, Ron…

-Tu blagues…PAS?

-Oh mon Dieu… intervint Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Ton nom c'est Ronald Weasley ou « Je suis encore plus stupide que le derrière de mon chien »?

-Tu la fermes, Sale Fouine!

Harry, n'écoutant pas vraiment la dispute qui suivit, fronça les sourcils en analysant cette histoire rocambolesque. Au début, il avait voulu accuser tout simplement et purement Malefoy. Mais il devait l'avouer, jamais le Serpentard ne se serait mis délibérément dans cette situation. Les deux avaient donc dû être l'objet d'un mauvais tour…

-Qui il y avait-il d'autre à part Malefoy, Parkinson et toi? interrompit Harry coupant court à la dispute entre son meilleur ami et le Serpentard.

-Nev…

-Mais comment Neville et Parkinson ont réagi en vous voyant?

-Ils ont…

Hermione s'arrêta en réalisant.

Bon sang, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt?

Neville et Parkinson s'étaient enfuis comme des FAUTIFS!

La colère apparue dans les yeux de la Gryffondor et elle échangea un regard avec Drago qui ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur qu'elle.

Ils en connaissaient deux qui allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

**ooOOOoo**

**Voilà,**

**À plus :)**


	10. Les toilettes des filles

**Allo! **

**Ça fait un moment, hein?**

**J'ai eu pitié de ceux qui aimaient quand même mon histoire, donc voilà!**

**Je la finirai, mais elle sera un peu plus courte que prévu.**

**(Puis désolée, c'était ma première fic. J'ai relu certains passages des chapitres précédents et je dois avouer que ce n'était pas toujours fameux…Ce chapitre-ci est également un ancien. Mais j'essaierai de faire une bonne fin pour cette histoire! :P)**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

**oooOOOooo**

-Par là! indiqua Neville en pointant la cachette du doigt.

Pansy se hâta d'aller se réfugier derrière le coin de mur que lui conseillait son petit ami. Il la rejoint, et les deux s'accroupirent le plus silencieusement possible.

Les minutes passèrent. La Serpentard et le Gryffondor semblaient avoir semé leurs poursuivants. Faisant très attention, Pansy sortit sa tête et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

Mais ceci les perdit.

Elle rencontra très nettement deux paires de yeux chocolats et gris en fureur, un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Drago s'arrêta en rencontrant son regard et hurla, en pointant du doigt :

-LÀÀÀÀ!

À peine Pansy eut le temps de blanchir qu'on lui agrippa la main pour l'entrainer dans une énième course folle à travers le château.

-Dépêche-toi Pans! cria Neville en lui tirant le bras.

Pansy reprit ses esprits et prit de la vitesse dans sa course effrénée.

Voyant que leurs proies tentaient encore une fois de leur échapper, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se remirent à leur poursuite. Ils sortirent leur baguette et jetèrent sans pitié des sorts au hasard aux deux fugitifs qui les évitaient avec une adresse impressionnante.

-REVENEZ ICI ESPÈCES DE POLTRONS! hurla Hermione

-ON VA VOUS FAIRE LA PEAU! ajouta tendrement Drago en continuant à leur balancer des sorts.

Même s'il se demandait comment cette dernière phrase pouvait vraiment inciter quelqu'un à s'arrêter et à se rendre, Neville jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à sa copine pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas pliée à ce désir. Mais ce geste lui fut presque fatal.

Il fonça douloureusement dans une masse qu'il ne vit pas en raison de sa tête tournée. Il tomba ensuite à la renverse à la grande horreur de Pansy. Elle s'arrêta et chercha des yeux la cause de la chute de son petit ami. Elle fut surprise de voir, près de Neville, Voldemort, une main tendue pour aider le garçon à se relever et un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'étage était désert juste un instant plus tôt!

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça quand elle entendit Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ralentir leur course lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent -Hermione complètement essoufflée et Drago propre et droit comme s'il n'avait pas couru- et leur lancèrent des regards noirs.

-Merci professeur, souffla Hermione en se retournant vers le directeur. Ça fait des heures qu'on les pourchasse!

Avec l'aide de la main du Seigneur des ténèbres, Neville s'empressa de se remettre sur pieds et d'aller rejoindre sa copine. Les deux regardèrent avec appréhension leurs amis qui s'apprêtaient à les réduire en chair à pâté!

Bizarrement, Voldemort observait les deux couples avec un étrange sourire. Il tapa une fois des mains avant de s'exclamer :

-Comme c'est dommage! Je vais devoir vous emprunter Londubat et Parkinson en petit moment!

-Quoi! s'écria Hermione. Mais on doit les…

-TUER AVANT! termina un certain Serpentard.

-Voyons, voyons! Vous savez bien qu'il est interdit de tuer qui que ce soit dans cette école sous peine d'une semaine de retenue! réprimanda Voldemort

-La sentence n'est que d'une semaine de retenue? s'étonna Hermione.

Drago craqua ses jointures en apprenant la nouvelle et fit un sourire diabolique aux deux autres élèves qui tremblaient dans leurs pantalons. Mais au grand soulagement de Neville et Pansy, le directeur vint à leur secours :

-Oui bon, Dumbledore affirme que ça mériterait quelques années bien fermes à Azkaban, ect, ect… dit le directeur en chassant l'idée de la main. Bref! Londubat, Parkinson, si vous tenez à la vie, suivez-moi!

Les deux emboitèrent le pas du Mage noir avec joie, jetant quand même des coups d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules pour s'assurer qu'Hermione et Drago ne les suivaient pas. Heureusement, ceux-ci les regardèrent simplement s'éloigner avec une colère non dissimulée.

Pour l'instant, ils l'avaient échappé belle…

Pour l'instant.

-Super! Et que fait-on maintenant? se rembrunit Drago en observant sa meilleure amie et son copain tournés l'angle du couloir.

-Heu… dit Hermione.

Elle se mit à rougir légèrement et se tortilla, mal à l'aise. C'était que depuis quelques heures, la jeune fille avait, comment dire, vraiment une petite envie cette fois-ci! Elle s'était retenue toute la foutue journée! Puis avec ces courses folles, elle avait eu l'impression que sa vessie allait littéralement exploser!

Drago la fixa et leva les sourcils, signe qu'il ne devinerait pas sa demande tout seul.

-Quoi!?

-Hum, poursuivit Hermione, …que dirais-tu d'aller faire un petit tour aux toilettes…Sérieusement cette fois, haha….

Drago lui lança un regard en plissant des yeux, suspect; il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège une deuxième fois!

-Tu te fous encore de moi, là?

-Non! Je te jure! Écoute, ça va faire un moment que la journée est passée, alors…

Le blond sembla penser un instant à la suggestion de la Gryffondor.

Ah misère; les toilettes et les douches…

Pris comme ils l'étaient, comment diable allaient-ils faire?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa camarade, le Serpentard haussa les épaules et se mit à marcher dans le couloir, direction les toilettes les plus proches. Hermione, quelque peu troublée, le suivit d'un pas hésitant :

-Heu…Où allons-nous?

-Tu veux aller aux toilettes ou pas?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent sous l'étonnement. Le blond s'était plié à sa requête? Juste comme, ça?

-Ça va Malefoy…? hésita la fille.

-Moi oui. Toi, par contre, je ne sais pas; tu as la bouche ouverte et ce n'est très pas joli à voir.

Finalement, tout allait bien.

-Non, je me disais que tu avais accepté un peu facilement ma demande, expliqua Hermione soulagée que le Serpentard soit normal.

-Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il se pourrait que j'aie moi aussi envie d'aller aux toilettes? dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione fit une grimace et le regarda bizarrement, étonnée par ce que le garçon venait juste de dire.

-Tu vas aux…?

Se reprenant vite, la jeune fille se tut en évaluant la question absurde qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser.

-Oui Granger, un Malefoy aussi va aux toilettes, répondit Drago à sa question inachevée.

Hermione hocha la tête et, même si c'était complètement stupide (après tout, tous les hommes allaient aux toilettes!), elle n'en fut pas moins surprise.

-C'est juste que… je ne sais pas… je ne vous imagine pas…

-Hum…j'espère.

-Puis, en plus, moi je souffre et je me tortille depuis deux heures, mais toi, ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter! On n'y est pas allé de la journée!

-Un Malefoy doit savoir maîtriser ce genre de désagréments de 19 à 22 heures par jour, récita Drago en levant fièrement le menton.

-Qu-_Quoi! _Folle idée de Sang pure?

-Folle idée de Sang pure.

Hermione secoua la tête en ricanant et ralentit le pas en arrivant près des toilettes des filles et des garçons de cet étage. Les deux salles étaient côté à côte. Tout naturellement, la Gryffondor se dirigea vers celles des filles et Drago, des garçons.

Mais vous devinerez que leur chaine leur interdit cette liberté. Leur bras fut tiré par chacun de leur anneau, les empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

-Mais… s'exclama Drago. Où penses-tu aller, au juste?

-Quoi! _Il n'est pas question que je rentre là-dedans_! s'indigna Hermione en pointant du doigt la porte devant laquelle se tenait son camarade.

-Je pense que oui! Tu crois vraiment que _je_ vais aller dans une toilette des filles? De quoi aurais-je l'air?

-Il n'y a personne sur cet étage! On ne le saura même pas!

-Par principe Granger!

-Ça pue dans vos toilettes!

-Granger, on va aller dans les toilettes pour hommes! Ce n'est même pas la peine de discuter!

-_Mais ça pue dans vos toilettes!_

-Ça sent bon dans les vôtres, peut-être?

-Bien sûr!

Drago allait répliquer comme d'habitude, mais il s'arrêta en réalisant ce que la fille venait de dire.

-Ça… sent bon dans les vôtres? demanda Drago en en levant les sourcils, ahuri.

-Noix de coco et vanille fraîche.

Drago resta silencieux et croisa les bras, se demandant s'il devait croire cette peste ou non.

-Je ne te crois pas, s'entêta quand même le Serpentard.

Hermione leva un sourcil et ouvrit la porte de la toilette pour filles avec un petit sourire goguenard. Une fois la porte ouverte, Drago put nettement sentir la fameuse odeur de noix de coco et de vanille fraîche s'échapper des toilettes des filles et se propager dans le couloir autour de lui.

Le Serpentard laissa tomber ses bras, assommé.

Pourquoi _les filles_ avaient-elles droit à des toilettes parfumées et pas eux?

En plus, elles étaient divinement propres leurs toilettes!

Dire que dans les leurs, il devait continuellement mettre du papier partout pour protéger son si honorable postérieur!

-Elles sont… bien entretenues vos toilettes, dit Drago en regarda avec une pointe d'envie la salle presque brillante de propreté.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle laissa ensuite tomber ses épaules et poussa un énorme soupir de « déception ».

-Mais bon… si tu ne veux pas aller dans les toilettes des filles, je comprendrais…

Avec un sourire qu'elle cacha au blond, la fille passa devant lui. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand le garçon l'interpella :

-Attends!...heu…

« Je veux bien être aimable et te laisser aller dans les toilettes des filles? » Granger n'allait pas le croire.

« J'aimerais _essayer_ les toilettes des filles? » Aah! La honte!

Hermione observait son camarade avec un petit sourire agaçant aux yeux de Drago. Elle passa une main dans ses sublimes cheveux et bâtit exagérément des cils :

-Ooouuui?

-Heu… continua Drago. Je ne veux pas obliger une fille à aller dans les toilettes pour hommes non plus…

-Ah? C'est nouveau ça!

-Enfin, de force!

-Oh…Tu accepterais donc de rentrer dans les toilettes des filles pour ne pas me forcer à aller dans les vôtres? Pour être gentil, si je comprends bien.

-Pour être gentil? Jamais!

-Ah, alors…juste comme ça?

-Oui! Juste comme ça! répondit le Serpentard agacé de voir que la jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'il inventait des excuses bidons et qu'elle s'amusait à le rendre ridicule!

Hermione se contenta finalement de rire et entraîna un Serpentard bougon dans les fameuses toilettes.

Mais sa mauvaise humeur ne resta pas bien longtemps. Ça sentait tellement bon! Tout était d'une propreté méticuleuse et aucune craque, comme dans les toilettes des garçons, ne venait traverser les murs, les portes des cabines ou même les lavabos en porcelaine!

C'était injuste!

-Je veux dire… que peuvent bien faire les garçons de Poudlard pour ne pas mériter de pareilles toilettes? demanda Drago en observant avec joie, dans une des cabines ouvertes, une cuvette _clean_!

Hermione pouffa et poussa la porte d'une autre cabine. La fille et son camarade regardèrent ensuite l'intérieur sans bouger.

Bon, maintenant, comment allaient-ils faire?

-Heu… tu y vas ou j'y vais? demanda Hermione

-J'y vais, dit Drago en haussant les épaules et en s'avançant.

Sa partenaire ouvrit la bouche, offusquée, et tira sur la chaine pour l'arrêter.

-Tu ne connais pas l'expression « les dames d'abord »!? siffla Hermione

-Pourquoi tu poses la question alors?! s'énerva Drago en se retournant

-Pour être polie, évidemment!

-Ta politesse tu peux te la mettre dans ton-

-Tu me laisses y aller ou pas?!

-Non!

Hermione souffla difficilement par le nez en fermant les yeux.

Elle allait _pisser_ sur elle!

-S'il te plait?

-N-O-N

-_Please!_

-Je m'en fou dans quelle langue tu le dis. J'ai dit non!

Hermione ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. N'était-il pas un Malefoy à la con? La courtoisie n'était-elle pas censée être ancrée chez lui?

Bon, il y avait aussi l'option de lui laisser la place au lieu de discuter. Mais allait-elle pouvoir attendre? Non, décidément. La simple vision de la cuvette rendait son envie encore plus pressante, limite insupportable.

Elle se fichait totalement de sa réputation ou autre, mais elle était sûre d'une chose; faire pipi sur elle n'allait pas être très cool!

-Si je te promets de rester silencieuse dix minutes? prononça Hermione, les yeux toujours fermés, en se massant les tempes.

La fille n'entendit rien au début. Après un temps, le Serpentard lança :

-1 heure entière.

-25 minutes.

-45.

-35, c'est ma dernière offre.

-…_ Deal_, dit finalement Drago en serrant la main de la Gryffondor.

Les deux se lâchèrent et refirent face à la cabine de toilette. Malgré son empressement à se soulager, Hermione fut quand même retissant à l'idée de s'exécuter, comme ça, devant le Serpentard. Elle n'allait pas faire ses besoins sous le regard du garçon!

Discrètement, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette, mais le geste fut capté par le Serpentard. Il pinça les lèvres et plissa les paupières :

-Que crois-tu vouloir me lancer comme sort, ma petite Sang de bourbe?

-Tu veux _vraiment _m'entendre faire pipi?

-…

-C'est ce que je me disais.

-Mais il n'est pas question que tu me lances un sort!

-Malefoy, arrête de faire le gamin!

-Je ne fais pas le gamin! Mais tu ne me toucheras pas!

-Malefoy… je risque de me lâcher dans 10 secondes!

-Te lâcher de quoi là?

-JE VAIS ME FAIRE PIPI DESSUS!

-…eurk!

Drago lança un regard indigné à la fille qui ne cessait de se tortiller depuis le début de leur petite conversation amicale. Oh oui, il aimait bien voir la Gryffondor souffrir. Mais en même temps, elle était accrochée à lui et s'il avait horreur d'une chose, c'était bien l'odeur de l'urine. De mauvaise grâce, il demanda à la fille :

-… Quelle est la formule?

-Elle va simplement t'enlever ton odorat, ta voix, ta vue et ton ouïe. Ça sera pendant 1 minute! Malefoy Dépêcheeee!

Drago se renfrogna à l'idée, mais hocha quand même la tête au grand soulagement d'Hermione qui se hâta de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer vers la tête de son camarade :

-_Sine Sensoria!_

Un filet bleuté sortit de la baguette d'Hermione et alla envelopper le visage de son compère.

Et une fois que le sort atteint sa cible, Drago se sentit immédiatement mal.

Cela débuta avec ses oreilles. Il voyait encore la Gryffondor qui rangeait sa baguette, mais il n'entendait plus rien; ni ses paroles, ni son sac qu'elle laissa tomber par terre, ni les petits pas précipités que faisait la fille en attendant qu'il perde tous ses sens. Il voulut ensuite parler, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans gorge. D'ailleurs, aurait-il pu réellement les entendre, de toute façon? Puis, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus le doux arôme de noix de coco et de vanille fraîche. Et, juste quand il commençait à vraiment paniquer, sa vue se brouilla, pour finalement ne plus être du tout. Ce fut le noir.

Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni dans sa vie. Il avait l'impression qu'il était enfermé dans une boite, d'être emprisonné dans un néant, dans un trou noir.

C'était insupportable.

Vraiment insupportable.

Hermione, aucunement consciente de l'énorme trouble de son compagnon, déboutonna sa jupe, s'assit sur la cuvette et faillit pousser un cri de jouissance quand elle put _enfin_ faire pipi! Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle voulut atteindre le papier hygiénique qu'elle se rendit compte de l'agitation du Serpentard. Celui-ci remuait ses pupilles dans tous les sens sans rien voir et commença à bouger ses mains de façon hystérique. La jeune, toujours sur la cuvette, sortit sa baguette. Elle voulut redonner ses sens à Drago quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait toujours les culottes baissées.

Mais le garçon paniquait de plus en plus. Instinctivement, Hermione lui prit le bras et le serra d'un geste rassurant. Le garçon se détendit immédiatement. Il tendit alors une main vers l'un deux panneaux de la cabine et s'appuya dessus, pour ne plus y bouger.

La Gryffondor se rhabilla en deux-trois mouvements. Elle tira la chasse et se retourna vers Drago, qui était resté tranquille sur le mur de la cabine.

-Finite Incantatem

Quand il recouvra ses sens, Drago Malefoy serait bien allé embrasser la personne qui l'avait libéré de cette affreuse expérience si, bien sûr, cette personne n'avait pas été Granger. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et huma la bonne odeur de la salle de bain avec soulagement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Granger qui le scrutait drôlement et la regarda méchamment.

-Si tu me refais ça, je t'étripe! cracha-t-il

Hermione haussa les épaules et lui céda la place. Le garçon s'approcha et inspecta la cuvette avec satisfaction.

Ô joie! Les belles toilettes propres!

-Bon, Granger, dit Drago en lui faisant un mauvais sourire. À ton tour!... _Cassetta Vinculorum! _

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot que sa tête se retrouva enfermée dans une boite carrée grise. La pauvre fille n'entendait plus rien et ne voyait que les facettes de cette foutue boite insonorisée. « Malefoy! » cria-t-elle. Mais les échos de sa propre voix furent sa seule réponse.

Malefoy voyait bien la fille agiter ses bras, énervée. Il ricana et déboutonna son pantalon.

Bon, il ne l'avait pas dit à Granger, mais lui aussi avait grandement envie de se soulager!

Une chance pour lui que la fille avait fait la proposition de venir faire un petit tour dans le coin, car il se connaissait, jamais il ne l'aurait proposé lui-même!

Dieu merci, Granger avait moins d'orgueil que sa personne! Car, si cela avait été le cas, ils se seraient probablement retrouvés avec deux vessies éclatées…

Aïe…

Lorsque Drago termina, il tira la chasse d'eau et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui avait les bras fermement croisés et tapait d'un pied, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il la fit patienter un peu plus que nécessaire dans sa boite et finit par lui rendre son apparence à regret.

Dès qu'elle fut libérée, la fille montra des dents :

-T'aurais pu _prévenir_!

-Bah, j'ai dit « À ton tour! »

Hermione souffla du nez. Elle sortit ensuite de la cabine et se dirigea vers les lavabos de la salle de bain à la suite du blond. Bizarrement, remarqua Drago, des boites contenant du savon liquide étaient fixées sur les murs au dessus de robinets qui n'avaient pas de poignées! Puis, il vit incrédule, Granger simplement mettre ses mains en dessous d'une des boites et un filet de savon s'en échappa tout seul pour aller se poser dans ses paumes! Ensuite, la fille mit encore ses mains en dessous du robinet et de l'eau en sortit sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste!

-Comment…? Commença Drago, curieux

Hermione suivit son regard qui allait du robinet au distributeur de savon liquide. Elle sourit et informa :

-Oh, ce ne sont que de petites formules. Un principe inspiré des Moldus.

-Mais… nous, nous n'avons que du savon solide!

-C'est quand même bien du savon solide…

-C'est pas juste!

-T'arrêtes de te plaindre…?

Pour une fois, Drago ne répondit pas et tendit les mains vers le distributeur de savon. Immédiatement, à son grand bonheur, le liquide sortit la seconde même. Il approcha sa main de son visage, examina la substance gluante et en reprit encore dans ses mains jusqu'à celle-ci déborde.

-Malefoy! fit Hermione en sortant sa baguette et en nettoyant immédiatement le dégât.

Drago haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son savon. Il regarda le lavabo et entreprit de joyeusement se laver les mains.

Il s'amusa ensuite à mettre et retirer ses mains sous le robinet, pour que celui-ci s'éteigne ou se rallume à sa guise, sous l'œil exaspéré d'Hermione.

-Malefoy, moi aussi j'aime bien les toilettes, mais ça va bientôt faire vingt minutes qu'on est ici!

Ce dernier arrêta tout de suite son jeu. Il essuya ses mains, toussota pour enlever son embarras et rassembla le peu de dignité qui lui restait en levant le menton.

-…évidemment, allons-y!

Tout de même un peu déçu de quitter ce magnifique endroit que l'on nommait « toilettes des filles », Drago suivit Hermione jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, les deux remarquèrent que le couloir était toujours désert et qu'à travers l'une des fenêtres du château qui donnaient sur la cour, le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher. La Gryffondor se retourna vers son compagnon :

-Bon…on descend?

-Pour quoi faire? répliqua le blond en plissant les yeux.

-C'est l'heure du dîner! Cette course ne t'a pas donné faim?

-Mais tu ne penses qu'à la bouffe, ma parole!

Ces paroles irritèrent Hermione, guère contente de cette comparaison qui lui faisait beaucoup trop penser à Ronald Weasley.

-Je ne pense qu'à la bouffe? Oui! Au moins trois fois par jour contrairement à l'anorexique de blond qui se tient devant moi! rétorqua la fille avec fougue.

Le Serpentard pinça les lèvres. Lui, anorexique? Elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait!

Cette peste n'avait apparemment pas été là quand il avait fait deux heures de concours du plus gros mangeur de pizza avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott!

Même si les cinq jours suivants, il s'était nourri de thon et de biscuits secs en faisant 4 heures de gym par jour….

Mais… c'était pour rester en forme, pas parce qu'il était anorexique ou boulimique… C'est vrai quoi! Il ne s'était pas, genre, fait vomir!

Enfin, il avait vomi, certes, ce jour-là… il lui semblait d'ailleurs que tout le monde vomissait…

Ok, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça.

-Je ne suis pas anorexique, ma petite Sang de bourbe! Simplement, vois-tu, comme c'est l'heure du dîner, tout le monde sera là et je n'ai pas très envie d'être le centre d'attention! Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, nous sommes toujours enchainés!

La nouvelle, pourtant, avait à peine pris quelques heures pour que tout le monde de l'école soit au courant. Certains, en apprenant que ces deux ennemis étaient emprisonnés ensemble, avaient fait et faisaient encore des recherches dans le château pour tenter de les apercevoir. D'autres attendaient plus sagement que les deux fassent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. Ce qu'un certain Serpentard ne voulait absolument pas faire!

-Et alors? répondit Hermione. Moi je ne suis pas prête à crever de faim tous les jours parce que monsieur est trop poltron pour se montrer en public avec moi!

-Je n'ai pas peur de me montrer en public avec toi, j'ai honte de me montrer en public avec toi!

-Ça revient à la même chose, espèce d'andouille!

-Granger, tu m'emmerdes!

-On descend!

-Non!

-J'ai dit qu'on descendait! Alors, tu me suis!

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on va aux toilettes ensemble que tu vas te mettre à me donner des ordres!

Hermione était sur le point de répliquer quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Drago et elle se regardèrent et tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Théodore Nott marchait dans leur direction, la bouche béante et les yeux brillants d'excitation. Drago et Hermione se contentèrent de le laisser s'approcher, se demandant ce qu'allait dire le Serpentard à propos de leur état. Ce dernier s'arrêta finalement devant eux et murmura :

-Bonté divine…

-Ça t'amuse Nott? S'énerva Drago

-Non, c'est juste que… oh mon Dieu, c'est donc vrai?!

-Non, Théo, je ne suis pas là présentement enchainé avec ma pire ennemie féminine en plein milieu d'un couloir peu fréquenté. Ce que tu imagines est un mirage. Alors, maintenant, pour retrouver ta raison, mieux vaut que tu dégages de cet étage sans te retourner et que tu ne parles de ta maladie à personne.

-Dray, tout le monde le sait de toute façon, répondit Théodore en pouffant.

-Alors pourquoi tu poses des questions idiotes, conard?

-Ah tiens, je ne suis donc pas la seule, interrompit Hermione.

-Toi tu la fermes Granger! répondit Drago

-Dans un sens, je te plains un peu Granger, dit Théodore. Rester avec Dray est quand même lourd…

-La ferme Nott! pesta Drago

-Oh. Donc plus personne ne peut parler?

-Exactement!

Hermione et Théodore se regardèrent et se mirent à rire en même temps de Drago qui se frustra encore plus de ce semblant de complicité qui naissait entre la Gryffondor et son ami. Cette fois-ci, le blond tapa réellement du pied pour réclamer le silence :

-« La fermer » impliquait toutes formes de bruits sortant de votre bouche! s'énerva le blond. Puis qu'est-ce que tu voulais à la fin, Nott?

-Mais je me la ferme ou je me la ferme pas? Je ne comprends plus.

-Je te dis, il est incohérent, se moqua Hermione.

-Je pense que rester à côté de quelqu'un de trop intelligent le rend fou. Il n'est pas habitué.

-C'est un compliment, Nott?

-Et en même temps, comme je fais actuellement parti de son entourage, je me moque de moi-même. Pour les deux, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

-VOUS…COMMENT…JE…! S'irrita Drago Malefoy de les voir s'entendre et de se moquer de lui ensemble.

-Bon sang! Ça empire! s'écria Théodore en le fixant. Il ne sait plus faire de phrases!

-AARRGGGHHH! Hurla le Prince des Serpents en se prenant la tête.

S'il n'avait pas été enchainé, Malefoy serait parti sur les nerfs loin de ces deux imbéciles, n'oubliant pas de lancer un regard noir à la Gryffondor et de donner une claque derrière le crâne de son ami. Mais maintenant, s'il voulait s'enfuir, il était obligé d'entrainer en même temps la même fille qui l'agaçait, ce qui ne réglait pas tellement son problème. Et comme il ne savait pas quoi faire, il se contentait de fulminer intérieurement en ne bougeant pas de sa place.

Ah puis zut!

Finalement, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas?

Le Serpentard se mit en marche avec l'accord ou non de Granger et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir pour rejoindre les escaliers. Hermione, surprise, le suivit en se demandant où il l'entrainait. Théodore les regarda s'éloigner, jugeant mieux de ne pas suivre le blond s'il ne voulait pas l'énerver encore plus.

-On va où? Questionna Hermione

-… Faut que je voie Blaise.

-Mais il doit être dans la…

-Je sais!

Hermione sourit. À bien y penser, la jeune fille finissait souvent par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait!

Peut- être que ces deux semaines ne seraient pas si terribles, si ça continuait comme ça….

oooOOOooo

Rectification; ces deux semaines allaient être terribles.

-ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE! Hurla Hermione en se relevant douloureusement.

-Arrête de crier!

-Arrête de me faire tomber, conard!

-Oh! Quelqu'un dit de gros mots!

-Oh! Quelqu'un va mourir dans quelques instants!

La première fois, quand Drago sauta deux marches à la fois et qu'Hermione, n'arrivant pas à suivre son rythme comme d'habitude, tomba dans les escaliers dû à cette trop grande distance, le Serpentard n'avait probablement pas fait exprès.

Les trois fois suivantes, Hermione Granger en déduit que oui.

Le Serpentard ricana et poursuivit son chemin dans les escaliers. Il ne put s'empêcher, cependant, de feindre d'encore sauter deux-trois marches pour faire tomber la Gryffondor. À chaque fois, celle-ci s'agrippait automatiquement à la rampe en poussant un petit cri aigu et le Serpentard riait aux éclats.

-Malefoy!

-Quooooiiii…?

-Tu ne tiens pas à la vie, hein?

-Si on ne peut plus faire d'humour!

-Si ton humour implique de me casser la tronche, non tu ne peux plus!

-Rabat joie…

La Grande Salle était maintenant à quelques pas d'eux. Déjà, les personnes qui sortaient de celle-ci et qui les voyaient enchainés comme selon la rumeur s'arrêtaient pour les observer, telles des bêtes de foire. Drago et Hermione continuèrent leur chemin en les ignorants, même si les attroupements autour d'eux se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Finalement, ils atteignirent l'entrée de la salle à manger.

Ils avaient à peine fait un pas que toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers eux. Le brouhaha s'intensifia et des exclamations de surprise, d'excitation ou de ravissement fusèrent. Plusieurs élèves se levèrent de leur banc pour mieux apercevoir le nouveau couple. Hermione se balança d'un pied à un autre, mal à l'aise, tandis que son compagnon ferma son visage, mécontent.

Ce dernier ignora majestueusement les commentaires et les regards et entraina la Gryffondor accrochée à lui vers la table des Vert et Argent.

Blaise les fixait avec des yeux incrédules. Lorsque Hermione et Drago s'installèrent face à lui, le garçon ne put dire autre chose que :

-Bah ça alors…

-C'est moi ou vous êtes tous devenus stupides en quelques heures! siffla Drago en prenant une pomme sur la table.

Hermione en profita pour se servir un plat en vitesse avant que le Blond ne décide qu'il en avait marre et reparte la seconde suivante. Elle engloutit rapidos ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette sous l'œil encore médusé du Serpentard noir.

-Non, réussit finalement à articuler Blaise. C'est juste que… et dire que je ne les croyais pas… mais, comment cela vous est-il arrivé?!

Drago et Hermione se jetèrent un coup d'œil sombre avant que la fille ne retourne dans son assiette et que le blond hausse les épaules :

-Longue histoire…

-Que tu vas me raconter!

-Plus tard Blaise! Pour l'instant, je veux savoir une chose : est-ce que tout le monde était au courant pour l'histoire de Pansy et Londubat?

Blaise sursauta à cette question et fixa son ami, étonné. Même Hermione arrêta un instant de manger, se demandant d'où pouvait lui venir une idée pareille.

-Blaise… continua Drago. Dis-moi la vérité.

Son meilleur ami voulut chercher un soutien du regard de la part de ses camarades de table, mais tous ses foutus traitres de Serpentard baissèrent automatiquement la tête dans leur plat.

Blaise, voyant qu'il n'y échapperait pas, jeta un coup d'œil piteux à son ami et avoua :

-…Oui.

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche au maximum et lâcha sa fourchette.

-TOUT LE MONDE ÉTAIT AU COURANT!? cria-t-elle

-Eh bien… Neville ne semblait pas toujours comprendre exactement ce qui se tramait derrière son dos, même s'il devait s'en douter, mais sinon oui, tout le monde était au courant… sauf vous deux, bien entendu…

Les camarades de classe, assis près du trio, se regardèrent et s'empressèrent de déguerpirent de la place avant que la fureur d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy n'explose. Beaucoup de Serpentard ramassèrent leurs effets et coururent vers les portes de la Grande Salle en criant des « sauvez-vous! ».

-C'est ce que je me disais… murmura Drago.

-Mais comment…? demanda Hermione à celui-ci.

Drago l'ignora. Il fixait simplement son meilleur ami qui lui lança un regard piteux et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter encore plus le leader des Serpentard.

-_Et est-ce également une idée de tout le monde ce qui nous arrive_?! siffla rageusement Drago en levant au ciel sa main enchainée.

-Hein? Non, je te le jure! Ça, on ne sait pas ce que c'est! se hâta de contredire Blaise en secouant énergiquement la tête.

-Le nombre de personnes qui m'ont également juré de ne pas savoir qui était l'amant de Pansy, je n'arrive plus à les compter! dit férocement Drago en se levant de son banc. Granger, on s'en va!

Hermione prit en vitesse une ou deux dernières bouchées de son repas et se mit debout à son tour. Elle enjamba le banc pour courir derrière le blond qui sortait de la salle en fulminant.

« Vous voulez perdre 13 kilos en une semaine? Allez voir Dr. Malefoy, spécialiste en régime drastique! », songea Hermione.

**oooOOOooo**

**On m'encourage? :P Alleeeeez**

**À bientôt!**

**Rab**


End file.
